Changes 2
by Crispy75
Summary: More changes in the lives of our favourite characters. Multi person POV. Can be stand alone but you will understand better if you take time to read Changes to get to know the characters. This is for those who wanted more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are theirs but the story is mine.

Summary: More changes is the lives of our favourite characters. Multi person point of view but mainly O/J and A/S. Can be stand alone but better if you read Changes so you learn characters.

Rated M just to be safe

18 months on from Changes

Olivia Benson sat on her lounge with her feet up taking a well earned break. She was run ragged and it would only get worse tomorrow when she started her new job. So many changes had occurred in her life in the past two years that when she stopped to think about it, it made her head spin.

First and fore mostly there was meeting the love of her life Jay. Jay who had been this ball of bubbly understanding energy, who had been there for her, had helped her overcome her dark past and who had brought so much happiness into her life. They had only known each other 8 months when Jay had proposed and she had no qualms in accepting. She knew she was loved fully, unconditionally. They had wed not 4 months later, on April 10 in a small ceremony down by the lake. This time around Jay had opted for a white suit and Olivia wore the white dress. She had walked down the aisle on Dons arm towards Jay, who had been standing up the front with Julie and Abbie who she had become firm friends with. Olivia had Alex and Kathy stand up for her.

All the rest of the crew had been there, Elliot had been their MC for the night, Fin the DJ (the music choice had been interesting) and even Munch. Casey had been there with her new boyfriend, a Major League baseball star she had met at the batting cages. Unfortunately he played for the Mets and not the Yankees. They didn't hold that against him though and things were getting serious between the two. Casey had gone into private practice with Serena once her ban was over. Serena was there also with her current on her arm. George Huang, Melinda Warner and a few others she worked with attended. Jay had all her staff from Jaydeez which had been closed for the night, several of the managers for JD's and a few other friends that Olivia had gotten to know over the time, all of whom had known Dee, Jay's first wife, and all of whom had approved of her thankfully. Stacey had attended. Still struggling with her addiction but had been clean for a year by then. She was still seeing Alex but it was rocky as Alex wouldn't come out. Not with her political aspirations.

They had honeymooned in Hawaii and then flown into California where Jay had surprised her with and appointment at a Sperm bank. She had been shocked and delighted in one, they hadn't discussed children but Jay had told her she wanted to have them, ASAP if that was OK. They had chosen sperm from a man in his 30's, clean bill of health, 6'3" tall, Sandy hair, green eyes. They liked his photo, he looked ruggedly handsome. The procedure had been a little embarrassing and scary but Jay had stayed with her at all times. She had gone back to work after another week and Elliot had been surprised when she made him break for meals, healthy meals. She lay off the alcohol and 3 weeks later when she had skipped her period they had been hopeful. When she started losing her breakfast 3 weeks after that, they had rushed to the doctors. She was pregnant. An ultrasound at 8 weeks had shown she was carrying twins. OMG. They had waited another 2 months, when Olivia started showing to tell anyone. Elliot and Don had been ecstatic. Elliot was also worried, what would he do without his partner? Olivia requested desk duty at 5 months not wanting to risk anything and within a few weeks was going mad but stuck it out. Jay handled her mood swings well. The guys and Alex ducked and ran at work. At 7.5 months she started spotting and was terrified. The doctor ordered immediate bed rest. Jay barely left her side and the guys called every other hour and if they weren't Alex, Abbie, Casey or Melinda were. She went into labour 3 weeks early, in late December on the 28th and had to have an emergency caesarean and Nathaniel Alexander Benson was pulled out first followed by his sister Jasmine Jay Deidre Benson, or JJ. Nathaniel was a healthy 6.2pounds and JJ a little smaller at 5.5pounds and unfortunately had to spend a couple of weeks in a humidicrib as her lungs were a little murky.

They discovered early on that the twins had a special bond and did everything together like clockwork including sleep. Neither one would go down without the other and they had to have a couple of cribs made extra large for them to sleep side by side.

So with her personal life taking off other changes occurred in her life. With two special babies Olivia had started to rethink her job and the hours spent away from them. It was hard enough when she had to leave Jay at home. Her mind was made up when Elliot was severely injured at work when trying to take down a perp. They had fallen onto the road and been struck by a car. Elliot had shattered his hip and upper thigh, the perp had a broken ankle. Elliot had been told he probably wouldn't gain full use of his leg again and would walk with a limp. He was shattered. Olivia had talked with Jay and she had quit the NYPD. Elliot had decided to take a desk job, for now. The Captain had finally retired and Munch was standing in for now. Fin was still there trying to break in 3 new detectives but it was hard, no one wanted to work the panty Police. Surprisingly one guy who had helped them from Homicide in the Victor James case asked to be transferred in. Alex had quit and was working for some Congo Diplomatic team. Olivia and Jay were pretty pissed with her at the moment as she was keeping Stacey on a string. Stacey was in love with her and was letting it happen. Olivia didn't know why. Alex wouldn't come out still which meant that Stacey was struggling financially still, working as a mall security guard and bouncer at Jaydeez, sharing an apartment with some guys as Alex couldn't have her staying in her apartment. Alex flew in to New York for a week or so every month, screwed Stacey's brains out then disappeared again, keeping in touch infrequently through emails. Olivia tried to call Alex on it but Alex told her Stacey had known the score when she had gotten involved. Publically when Alex was in town and attending charity events she took guys. Olivia just hoped for the sake of Stacey's mental health she didn't take them upstairs later.

Tired of the rat race and wanting a break from refereeing everyone's private lives Jay and Olivia decided to take a year out to live out at the Cabin. Jay decided to sell the Estate for a staggering amount of money with at least 6 zeroes behind it and put it in an Interest bearing deposit for their kids when they reached 21. So they asked Julie if she would keep an eye on the apartment and moved out to the Cabin. A month ago when she was relaxed and enjoying time with her babies and wife the Chief of the Androck County Sherriff department had visited with a job offer. He was retiring come the end of the summer and was wondering if she wanted his position. He'd use the busy summer period to train her. Olivia, who had to admit she was a little bored had looked at Jay then back at him and told him she'd discuss it with her wife and get back to him. He left and she had sat down with Jay to talk. Jay had encouraged her to take the job, could tell she was intrigued by the idea. They discussed that it would mean not moving back to New York and what it meant for Jay's businesses. Jay told her not to worry and that she had competent managers, she may have to go back once a month or so to keep her finger on the pulse and she would hire an accountant. So she did, and they were staying and she was as of tomorrow Chief of Androck Sherriff's department. She had 10 full time staff including a dispatcher, several part timers and civilian volunteers for summer season and the even busier winter snowing season. There were also 6 troopers in the county who worked the highways and helped out the department. On top of that there were also 4 full time Park Rangers and several volunteers. They had 4 cruisers, 3 4WD's (one of which would be for her use) and an unmarked sedan. They also had a boat to patrol the lake with. Just as well she had Jay teach her about her speed boat. The Department also owned a couple of ATV's and Jet Ski's for winter. She loved the toys, that was a bonus. So tomorrow her maternity leave was up and she was back to work.

Just then a soft noise alerted her to her wife's presence, followed by the click of Max's claws. Another addition she smiled as the German Shepherd pup raced around the end of the couch and skidded to a halt at her feet before flopping to display her stomach. Olivia laughed and bent down to scratch him as Jay sat down beside her and offered her a coffee.

"He's such a ham" Jay laughed and Olivia had to chuckle. Who would have thought she would ever have a dog.

"Yeah he is. Are the terrors finally down?"

"Yep, down and out for the count" Jay grinned "Two hours of peace, what are you going to do about that Chief Benson?" she asked in a sultry voice that had Olivia's pulse sky rocketing.

"Oh I could think of a few things Mrs Benson" Olivia grinned and placing her coffee on the coffee table leant in to give her wife a passionate kiss. Things were really getting interesting when Max started to bark excitedly and Olivia was aware of car tyres crunching on the gravel of the drive. Damn. She extracted her hand from her wife's breast as they pressed their foreheads together and sighed simultaneously in frustration. Trying to have sex around 5 month old twins was hard enough without visitors popping in. Once she started work tomorrow she knew she would become severely frustrated. Once she and Jay had finally broken through her fear barrier their sex life had been phenomenal, especially in her second trimester of pregnancy, she had been insatiable and Jay had copped a lot of teasing at work.

Olivia was brought back to the present when a car door slammed and hauled herself off of Jay. She was proud of that fact too. She was in great shape again due to daily runs and the use of the gym Jay had installed on building the cabin. They hastily went about doing up their clothes just as there was a knock on the door. Olivia raked her hands through her once again short hair, a style she found easier to handle with twins keeping her busy, and went to answer it.

She opened the door and was greeted by Jett Garrison, head of the Park Rangers. She had met him socially a few times when out in town with Jay and the twins doing shopping or having a meal. Androck County was a small town where the full time population was only about 1500, which swelled to about 5-7000 during the high times of summer and ski season with the summer and ski resorts and camping grounds. People came here all year round to fish, boat, hike, ski and camp.

"Hey Chief" Jett smiled "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she stepped back and let him in. Max immediately raced for him and started jumping up excitedly. Jay raced up and grabbed him and tried to shush him. Jett laughed

"Looks like someone needs obedience school" he commented

"Someone will be looking for a new home if he wakes the twins, I just got them down" Jay growled

"You should get him some Police Training Chief, being a German Shepherd he'd come in handy. Sniff out drugs, find lost people" Jett advised as she shut the door behind him.

Olivia raised a brow, it was an interesting thought. Jay saw her face and shot her a 'don't you dare' look. Olivia grinned and led Jett into the lounge

"Want a coffee Jett?" Jay asked and he smiled at Jay

"Sure, that would be great" Jay nodded and then picked up Olivia's cold cup

"I'll re heat yours babe" she winked at Olivia who blushed. Jett noticed the blush and realised that he may have interrupted something. He couldn't help but grin and leant down to scratch Max's head to let the Chief regain her composure. Finally the Chief turned to him

"So Jett is this a social visit or business?" she asked and Jett gave Max a final pat and turned his attention back to the new Chief.

"Um business actually. I have spoken to the Chief, the old Chief and we can't come up with any ideas or any good prospects" he scratched his chin and looked up as Jay came in with his coffee and a plate of biscuits she had made. He grinned his thanks and Olivia took time to look at him. A tall man, maybe 6'5'' dark hair, strong features, mid thirties and ruggedly handsome in his forest green polo shirt and blue jeans.

Jay left again and came back with her reheated coffee and a drink of her own and sat down beside her.

'Well the thing is one of my full time Rangers had an accident while on his day off and has broken his leg, his femur, which will take most of the summer to heal. One of my part timers has eagerly signed on full time but it still leaves me a Ranger short for the busy summer period." He sighed "I was hoping you would know someone with some useful skills I could hire for the summer. It won't pay a lot, the budget is tight, but they'll get a 4WD for the summer and lodgings at an onsite cabin at the campground on the West side of town."

For some reason Olivia immediately thought of Stacey. The woman needed to get out of New York for her state of mind. She had training, she had been in the army, and she was super fit these days and built like a middleweight boxer all lean ripped muscle.

Olivia turned to Jay who was watching her curiously, knowing she was thinking something.

"Stacey" Olivia said and Jay cocked her head, thinking about it. Slowly a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah" she agreed, it would be good for Stace.

"You know someone?"Jett asked hopefully.

"Well hopefully she fits. Her name is Stacey Reid. She's ex military, been in Iraq. She was injured in an IED blast. She has partial loss of hearing and sight but it doesn't stop her. Hearing aids and tinted glasses and she's all good. What do you require her to have to do?" Olivia asked

"Well I guess being in the army she can read topography maps, she can probably use a firearm although she will have to do a course to use our rifles. She'd have to learn the trails a bit and what we Police but we have a month before summer hits if she can be here within the week"

Oh yeah Olivia grinned she was sure Stacey could be here tomorrow.

"Let me call her now" Olivia stated but paused and looked at Jay. Should she tell him about the alcoholism? Jay seemed to understand and nodded. Olivia sighed "Um there is one other thing. Stace is a recovering alcoholic" she saw Jett blink in shock, man couldn't be a cop in New York, crims would eat him alive "She's been sober 2 years. If she comes up you better advise the guys no welcoming parties. Don't tell them why, that's her choice but..." she paused unsure how to explain

"It's fine, I understand and she'll be working her tail to the bone from sun up to sun down. She won't have time to think of drinking or chasing the guys. Maybe I should warn them a chick is about to enter the coup"

"A gay chick Jett" Olivia laughed as his eyes bugged in shock "Yeah yeah more dykes in town" she teased him and watched him blush. The town wasn't too bad towards them, there were a few old timers who didn't understand and a couple of guys who wanted Olivia's job but she was sure she could handle them. If she couldn't well she was certain there was a cop or two in New York who would love to take their place. Still chuckling she picked up her ever present cell and called Stacey.

Hope you all like it, probably not what you were expecting but give it a chance.

So sorry if there is an Androck County anywhere it the US, not from there and I totally made it up the name, never heard of Androck before.

I like nice reviews and I try and reply to each


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Stacey was dealing with 3 belligerent teenagers who had tried to steal skater shoes from the skate and surf shop when her cell rang. They were currently trying to tell her that they had bought them and that the guy behind the counter was a faggot who had hit on them and accused them of stealing when they turned him down. That wasn't sitting well with her. Then they started calling her a retard because she had a slow eye and had hearing aids and her temper was about to snap. She answered the phone with a snappy

"What!"

"Ooh Stace, bad time?" came back the soon to be Chief Benson's voice and Stace relaxed a bit. She'd become good friends with Olivia despite their rocky start.

"Well if it aint Chief Benson" she drawled and shot one of the boys a warning look as he started to edge towards the door

"So, why so snappy?" Olivia asked

"Ah that would be because I'm dealing with 3 homophobic teenage boys who are probably just in denial of their own sexuality" she chuckled when they glared at her "They tried to steal some shoes and for the last ten minutes while waiting for the real boys in blue to bother to appear I've had to listen to them calling me a retard because I have a slow eye and hearing aids."

"Oh, they're not. Do they have any idea who they are talking to?" Olivia chuckled

"Oh I haven't got mad enough to tell them yet that they are stupidly annoying the shit out of a gay ex marine who became a said retard defending their country so little shits like them could go around stealing" she saw the 3 boys blanche at this and grinned evilly "Oops, guess I just did, wow I never knew you could go that white" she chuckled when they paled. "So, now they're under control and preying the cops turn up quick so they can go to jail, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted a change of pace, you may still have to deal with a teenage idiot or two but at least it will be out in the wide open. You'll get to see plenty of women in bikinis or tight shirts so that's a plus" Olivia teased

"You offering me a job chief?" Stacey was intrigued

"No but there is an opening for a Park Ranger for the summer, cabin and 4WD usage and a small pay if you're interested"

Hell yes she was interested, she needed to get away from this job, away from New York and definitely away from Alex and their destructive relationship before she fell off the bandwagon.

"Where and when do I sign up?" she asked and heard Olivia chuckle

"How soon can you get here?" came the reply just as there was a knock on the security office door and two burly cops with shaved heads walked in.

"Well your esteemed colleagues just got here, so once I have spoken to them, told the boss I quit, go home pack a bag, I should be up there for dinner tonight. Tell Jay I want a big juicy steak"

"Will do bud, see you then" Olivia terminated the call.

Stacey hung up the phone and turned to the officers "Guys, I'd like to introduce, dumb, dumber and dumbest." She handed them the $150 pair of shoes they tried to steal "Here's the stolen item. Their excuse is the sales boy is a faggot and was getting back at them for turning him down and I don't know shit because I'm just a retard"

"Is that so" One hulk asked, glaring at the now subdued boys.

"Yep, well I'll leave it in your capable hands. This retard just got a better job" she grinned and the cops nodded telling the boys to turn around so they could cuff them. Stacey left the office and went to find her boss to quit. When he finished blowing steam she went home to pack a bag. She had precious little she wanted to take with her, just an army duffel full of clothes, a few toiletries and some personal items. She looked at a photo of her and Alex, taken years ago before she went into rehab. That was a great night, her first sober, when she admitted she had a problem and Alex had become her lover. Alex had stood beside her, helped her and loved her through 6 months on rehab and a few months on the outside in the big bad world where temptation was always a problem. Stacey had gotten the security guard job, Jay gave her the bouncer job and just when things were looking up Alex went and joined some diplomatic team that spent 2 weeks a month in the Congo, a few days in New York for a roll in the hay with her and then wheeling and dealing with the big guns in Washington and dating men publically to keep up her straight image. Alex swore she wasn't fucking them but Stacey didn't know what to believe anymore. She felt used and abused and needed to get out. Sighing she left the photo and all the other items reminding her of Alex, including gifts Alex had bought her. She went downstairs and threw everything into her 10 year old beat up sedan. Returning to the apartment she grabbed a pen and paper to leave a note for her flatmates. She told them she had another job offer out of town for the summer and was sorry for leaving them in the lurch. She told them when Alex came looking for her there was a box of items in her room to return to her. She did not tell them where she was going or if she would be back and leaving them as much money to cover rent as she could afford along with her apartment key she checked the rooms a final time and left. It was a pretty sad life when you got to 30 and all you had to show for it was a beat up car, alcoholism, a beat up heart and some clothes. Hopefully, maybe she was on the right track to change that.

Meanwhile Olivia was shaking Jett's hand who was thanking her profusely and declaring he would be getting on to sorting out Stacey's accommodation. He left after a final scratch of Max's head and they waved him off. Olivia shut the door and turned to her wife, pulling her into her arms.

"Hmmmm where were we?" Olivia asked and Jay groaned, so not fair to be doing this now when she wanted to take her time and enjoy her wife but now had to rush because Nathaniel and Jasmine would be awake soon and she also had to prepare for Stacey to stay tonight. She hurriedly pulled Olivia towards the bedroom as they yanked off clothes in haste. Naked they fell on the bed, Olivia on top as with hungry mouths and hands they brought each other to a shattering climax. Wow, it only seemed to get better as Jay struggled to breath as she calmed down and Olivia slumped on top of her. She held her lover tight to her, their sweat slickened skin sliding against each other. Olivia still liked to be on top 90% of the time but would occasionally allow her the top when they were going slow and Jay would take it careful not to scare her, talking to her and soothing her the whole time. Maybe as the years passed it would start being more even.

"I was incredible as usual" Jay teased "Once again I render my wife into jello with my sublime skills" she chuckled as Olivia snorted and raised up onto an elbow. "Oh she moves"

"Funny" Olivia rolled her eyes then rolled onto the bed beside her "Oh God Jay is it just me or does it get better each time?"

"Hmm, no it's not just you" Jay rolled onto her side and took in the superb sight of her wife naked "Just when you think you can't improve on perfection you go and show me you can" she leant in and kissed her wife's lips tenderly, "and as much as I want to prove that, we have a visitor staying tonight and I need to prepare a room for her and start looking in the cupboards for dinner. We may have the steak but I don't have a lot to go with it. I was going shopping tomorrow after meeting you for lunch"

Olivia looked at her love and gently cupped her face "Are you sure you will be satisfied being a stay at home mum?" she asked and Jays brows shot up in surprise

"Are you kidding, they'll keep me run off my feet on my own. Any down time I have while they sleep I can guarantee I'll be sleeping too"

Olivia chuckled and pulled Jay closer to kiss her again. When Jay went to protest she was effectively silenced by a hard demanding mouth. She soon gave up all protest and let her love overwhelm her.

The twins slept for an extra half hour luckily which gave them time to shower and then make up a room for Stacey before they made their presence known. Jay rushed for JJ and Olivia Nathaniel and they were re diapered and hugged as they were carried into the lounge and laid on the floor on a rug that had been given to them by the Stabler's at the baby shower. Olivia did her best to entertain her children as Jay hurried off to prepare their bottles. Her biggest disappointment had been that she hadn't been able to breast feed. She hadn't been able to develop enough milk and then had developed mastitis. Jay didn't mind though, it allowed her bonding time and had increased the size of her favourite playthings. Jay was obsessed with her breasts, Olivia had caught her staring at her breasts hourly when pregnant. Now she wouldn't leave them alone during sex. Not that she really minded, she grinned to herself.

Jay came back quickly, two bottles in hand and the twins quickly recognised their meals and started to kick their legs in approval. Max came over and sat on the edge of the baby blanket to watch. He was fascinated with the babies and one thing he did obey was not to go onto the baby rug as he sat and watched with his head tucked between his front paws. The twins were just as enamoured with him an often grabbed at his ears if he came close enough. A mutual adoration society. Once the twins were fed and burped they were placed on the rug again with a few toys and a mobile that sat above them. JJ put everything in her mouth while Nathaniel batted at everything. They noticed JJ used her left hand a lot and figured she was going to be a lefty. Olivia remembered the kicks she had received while she was pregnant and knew one of them or both were going to be football stars.

Olivia stayed on the floor with them to watch over them as they played while Jay went to see about dinner for 'aunt' Stacey after giving their bellies a tickle and a kiss. They watched her go and JJ's face scrunched up as she prepared to cry. Olivia hastily rose above her.

"Hey, mama's here. It's OK. Mommy won't be long" she soothed. JJ raised her arms in a classic, up, and Olivia grinned, picking her up and cuddling her. Nathaniel was too preoccupied with Max to notice. Olivia searched for the remote for the TV and turned it on to the 5pm news. Jay heard from the kitchen and shook her head. Couldn't go a day without keeping abreast of things in New York.

She made a potato dish and a cauliflower cheese which were quick and simple and she put in the oven to cook. She then put the three steaks in a container to marinade until Liv could cook them on the grill outside. Finally she made some home-style garlic bread which she would put in the oven when the steaks went on. Finished with her duties she grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge to drink before Stacey got there, double checking that they had something other than milk bottles to offer Stacey she located a couple of cans of coke and grinned. Elliot's stash from his last visit, they'd restock later. Heading into the lounge she found Olivia still on the floor with her back against the couch, legs stretched out with JJ on them while JJ held a finger. Nathaniel had managed to scoot his way to the edge of the rug and was happily playing with Max's ears while Max licked his face. She sighed

"Max no licking" she then handed the beer to Olivia who hadn't turned her attention from the TV "You're supposed to be watching the kids not TV'

Olivia flicked her eyes over the twins and seeing they were both content she grinned "I am watching them, they're happy" she sipped her beer. Jay rolled her eyes and sat behind her on the couch to watch the news too. She played with her wife's hair as she did so. The news made for depressing viewing whether it was about the stock market, the war or murders in the city. She was so glad to be out of that rat race. It was a lot nicer and safer in the country. She still had a lot of the city ingrained in her, was wary of strangers, locked everything at night but they both had mellowed. When the timer went off she went to check the veggies taking them out of the oven. She would re heat them later. She rejoined Olivia in the lounge and they watched TV until the slash of headlights in the dusk informed them Stacey had arrived. Jay went out to let her in while Olivia stayed with the kids.

Jay welcomed Stacey with a big hug, a little worried to see she had lost some weight but wasn't skinny by any means. She had always loved her big muscles. She still had them but was leaner with it. Dark rings around her eyes showed she was tired and she made a mental note to self to make sure she got to bed early.

She took Stacey's bag and told her which room she was going to put it in and left Stacey to go greet Olivia. Stacey walked into the lounge and seeing her good friend sitting on the floor with her daughter in her lap hurried over to give her a hug. Olivia grinned and hugged her back then smiled as she kissed JJ and Nathaniel hello before scooping up Nathaniel and sitting down next to Olivia.

"So you got me a job huh?" she asked and Olivia nodded

"When they told me they were short and if I knew anyone who may fit the bill I thought of you" Olivia shrugged "You're military background will help you out in a lot of the job description"

"Yep" Stacey agreed as she tickled Nathaniel. Olivia sighed

"I guess I thought it wouldn't hurt to get you away from New York for a while" she finally admitted and there was a long silence as Stacey contemplated that. Only Olivia could tell that there was an internal struggle going on, she had years of personal experience with her own. Finally Stacey broke

"Yeah, I decided it's time to move on. I love Alex like crazy but she won't come out, won't commit, forgets to contact me half the time in the Congo and only uses me to Fu... er to have sex with. She still dates men in Washington, 'for show' she tells me but I wouldn't be surprised if she's screwing them as well" Stacey was mad "I am so sick and tired of feeling like a second class citizen with her, of being an afterthought. I left everything behind, pictures, jewellery and gifts she gave me. I told the guys that when she comes, if she comes looking" Stacey heartbreakingly amended "to tell her to leave me alone unless she is willing to come out, come clean and put me first for a change. If not leave me the hell alone"

"Good" Olivia nodded and smiled sympathetically as Stacey looked at her querying "She's treated you like shit for so long. I'm her friend but Jay and I are really pissed off with her and so are so many others like Elliot, Casey and Serena. She's losing friends slowly and she needs to wake up. Jay and I are here to support you, I honestly believe this will bring good fortune for you, if you work hard it may become a permanent thing"

"Yeah, I need to take stock of my life. I realised for 30 years of age I have very little. Little money, little personal items. I have a rundown car, no home and had a dead end job and destructive relationship." Stacey grinned "So now I've at least got a place to stay for the summer that I don't have to share, got rid of the woman trouble, have a good job and got some great friends to spend time with."

"Good I am glad" Olivia leant over and kissed her forehead "We're going to have a great time this summer, we'll probably work a lot together and we'll play a lot together"

'You bet Chief" Stacey stirred and they laughed. Jay, who had been listening from the doorway smiled. She was so glad they were getting along, so glad Stacey proved Liv wrong. She sighed as she headed back into the kitchen to organise them drinks. Alex, she thought to herself, you are an utter idiot and if you were here right now I would slap you.

They spent the rest of the night playing with the kids until they were bathed and put to bed. Olivia then grilled the steaks and they had a wonderful meal. Stacey complimented her and told her she had turned into a good little housewife. Jay had hit her, hard which just caused her to laugh. At 2100 she excused herself to go to bed. She usually got up at 0500 to go for a 5 mile jog. Olivia and Jay bid her goodnight, stacked and turned on the dishwasher and made their own way to bed.

Olivia picked up her favourite book, the Brooke and Taylor saga and decided to read for a half hour. She read the book every 6 months besides knowing how it finished. It was so beautifully written and the heroines got together in the end and lived happily with the children. Jay saw the book and rolled her eyes before picking up her own book which was new and freshly ordered. It was hard to put down but she had little choice when Olivia put hers down and turned off the lights. Grinning they snuggled down in bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The next morning Olivia was up early helping Jay prepare bottles for the day and anything else they could possibly need. Olivia was having breakfast when Stacey came in looking fresh in a black t-shirt, jeans and boots. She carried a fleecy jacket for added warmth once outside and until the sun warmed the atmosphere. Olivia herself was in the black pants and teal shirt of the Androck Sheriff's Department uniform. The jacket that went with it was also black. The Dept had also provided a large fleecy all weather proof jacket, a long full body length rain slicker and a wide brimmed hat. She would be picking up all her accoutrements today. She would spend today requalifying in a sidearm, they used Glock 40mm up here. She would also have to learn to shoot a 223 hunting rifle and a pump action shot gun. She also required refreshers in taser, pepper spray, baton, first aid and pursuit driving. A Deputy Hank Zimmer was the training officer and luckily not one of the ones who had wanted her job and disliked her.

Stacey looked refreshed after a good night's sleep and coming to terms with ending her relationship with Alex. Olivia had noticed, but not commented last night, that Stacey had had her hair cut short in an easy manageable cut that highlighted her striking features. In fact she wondered if Stacey was part Native American.

"What?" Stacey asked as she dug into the bowl of cereal Jay had shoved in front of her when she sat.

"Oh nothing really, I just noticed that your haircut brings out your dark skin and high cheek bones. I was wondering if you were part Native American"

"And she was a detective. Yeah Chief I am" Stacey nodded

"You are?" Jay asked as she put a coffee in front of her "You never told me that"

"Only Mia knew. My grandmother was Indian. We belong to a Sioux tribe I believe" Stacey shrugged "I know nothing about it, my heritage was taboo growing up."

"Oh" Jay was non plussed. "Fair enough" she exchanged looks with Olivia and sat to eat with them. After breakfast Olivia quickly organised the rest of her gear and went to see the babies one last time. They were still sleeping peacefully, probably wouldn't wake for another hour. It was hard to walk away but Jay and Stacey dragged her out and kicked her out the door, Jay handing her her work bag.

"Seeya Chief, I love you" she gave Olivia, who returned the endearment, a hug and kiss then turned and hugged Stacey "Seeya Ranger Reid. Now remember if that accommodation isn't up to scratch you come back here. I want you for tea every night this week anyway until you get settled in more OK"

"Yes ma'am" Stacey grinned and headed after Olivia who was warming the Jeep. It was still cold in the mornings this far North. It would be pleasant by lunch though.

Olivia drove the ten miles into town which took them ten minutes as the roads were icy but clear. As they drove through town very few folks were out and about but the few who recognised the new Chief waved. Olivia and Stacey waved back, bemused. Nope not New York City.

Olivia dropped Stacey off at the Rangers Station. Stacey told her she was a big girl and waved her off when she wanted to come in. Sighing Olivia drove off. She was actually looking forward to the day, she liked going to the range in New York and she was a keen shot. She hoped the twins behaved for Jay today, it was easy to manage them with two of them there but Jay may struggle on her own. If she struggled Olivia would try and convince her to hire a teenager or someone for the summer to help out. Maybe that would be a good idea anyway, give Jay someone to talk to while she was away.

Stacey walked into the Rangers Station to find it empty besides a giant of a man that probably would have been well suited in Texas. He looked up when she entered and grinned as he stood.

He came over to the front counter with a friendly smile and offered his hand

"Hello, I'm Jett Garrison. How can I help?' he asked and Stacey rose a brow as she returned his grin as she shook his hand

"Just the man I'm looking for" and when he looked confused clarified "Stacey Reid, I'm here for the job"

Jett's jaw dropped and he snapped it shut audibly. Oh life wasn't fair when the three hottest women he'd ever met were gay

"Oh right. Glad to meet you" his easy going personality won out over his disappointment "Glad you're in early. Good to see the dedication"

"Used to it in the military. Quite late compared to the 0600 starts there" she grinned "I'm really looking forward to this, it will get me outdoors again. I was suffocating in New York"

"Good Good. Well first we have to get you to fill out some personal forms. Then I will take you over to the cabin in the RV Park. It's not much I am afraid, couple of bedrooms, lounge, small dining and kitchen. It has its own bathroom though. You'll have to use the park laundry or the Laundromat in town here"

"God don't tell Jay that or she'll be demanding I take it over there. The cabin sounds fine, I've been staying in a 3 bedroom apartment with 4 other flatmates to make the ends me. It will be heaven"

"OK sure. Oh I nearly forgot" he walked over to a peg on the wall and pulled down some car keys "Here's the keys to your 4WD. It's a Ford Bronco but it'll do" when she looked at him he grinned "I'm a GMC man myself"

"Ah" she grinned "Well I can only afford a Tojo sedan that's ten years old so you're ahead of me" she told him as she leant against the counter and watched him get papers out that she needed to fill in. Jett walked back over to her and got a surprise when he spied a bit of ink work under her sleeve. Well yep, guess she was gay. Not that having a tattoo meant you were gay but, ok best he keep that opinion to himself. He handed over the paperwork and a pen and left her to fill out the form while continuing his own paperwork.

Stacey set about filling in the form, skipping the address details. Next of kin she used Olivia and Jay as well as Emergency contacts. She left the rest blank and came around the counter to hand it back. Jett looked at the ½ filled form and then up at Stacey.

"No phone number, no email no address?" he asked

"Well I want to change the first two so no point filling that in for now and the only address I have is the RV Park which I don't know" Stacey shrugged and Jett stared at her wondering what happened to her. He remembered then that she was a recovering alcoholic and quietly turned to writing the RV Parks address in the form.

"Well when you've changed your cell and email let me know and I'll fill the rest." He nodded just as another Ranger came in. He was tall too, lean, about her age and all cowboy by the hat on his head and the size of his belt buckle. Stacey grinned as he checked her over

"Well howdy there" he said to her in a southern drawl that could rival Abbie Carmichaels

"Hello" she greeted "You know you've left Texas way behind" and he laughed

"You're funny gal. Is Jett here helping you with something? Anything I can do" he asked while giving her a leer "Hey boss, how'd you go finding a replacement for that idiot Craig"

"You're looking at her. Stacey Reid meet Chance Patterson our local playboy" Jett explained and Chance grinned

"Well I'll be damned" he grinned "Work is finally looking up"

Stacey rolled her eyes at Jett and turned back to Chance as she rolled up her sleeves to reveal her tattoo. Jett knew she was ex military and recognised the tattoo as one for a battalion. Stacey cracked her knuckles and sent Chance a glare

"Jett, hope you don't mind but I'm gonna have to show the pup here how I handled sexual harassment in the military. Then I'm gonna let him down real gentle about being gay" she told him and advanced on Chance who's eyes had popped open

"Whoa now, I give" he held up his hand "Mercy, mercy"

Jett laughed and moving forward slapped Stacey on the back. Yep she would fit right in and not let the boys ride roughshod over her.

"I like you Reid, common lets show you your new home". Stacey rolled down her sleeves and picked up her jacket. She followed Jett out as he told Chance to hold the fort til he got back. Stacey punched Chance on the way out , guaranteed to give him a dead arm for an hour. Jett grinned and shook his head. "You follow me in your Bronco" He pointed to the vehicle in question. " After I've shown you the cabin you can have until lunch to move your stuff in and get your cell and stuff sorted out. Best place for that is the Post office and Stationary store on Main. They're a local telecom dealer. The video shop is also an internet cafe if you don't have a laptop" Stacey nodded her understanding and Jett continued "This afternoon you're booked in to do 223 and shotgun training with the new Chief. You'll also do first aid training with her tomorrow morning at 0830 at the sub centre."

"No problems" Stacey grinned, it would be fun outshooting Olivia.

"You mind if I call you Reid? Ya just look like a Reid to me" Jett queried

"Nope" Stacey said "New start, new name, no problems with me" she shrugged and Jett made a mental note to get that on a name badge.

Stacey went to her truck and grinned when it roared to life on the second try. She followed Jett out of the parking lot and turned left onto Main St. The town was so small there weren't any stop lights. Main St ran the length of the town from East to West. She knew the general lay out of the town from her couple of occasions up here with Alex. Not 2 minutes after leaving the station they were pulling into an RV park that was nestled on the shore of the lake and surrounded by woods. A woman, probably in her mid thirties came out of the office as they pulled up and spoke to Jett through the window of his truck. She looked at Stacey and waved, Stacey waved back. She wasn't a bad looking woman if you liked the red headed, freckled kind. She could pass as Anne of Green Gables she supposed. The woman handed Jett a key and with a wave disappeared back into her office.

Jett drove them straight ahead through the park, not deviating. They left the camper sites behind and the road forked. Jett took the right road and followed the lake passing a couple of cabins until he came to the last Cabin and the end of the road. Before Stacey sat a new log Cabin, an undercover garage attached which she pulled into. She got out and looked at Jett in surprise.

"What had you thinking I wouldn't like this? I aint a spoilt ivy leaguer" she told him when he approached and led her around the back of the building which had a small deck and allowed an unbroken view over this section of the lake. She looked around, unable to see the other cabins they had passed on the way in. Total seclusion and privacy if she wanted it. Hell yeah.

Jett unlocked the sliding glass door from the small deck and they walked into a spacious enough living area. Spacious enough for one. A TV with DVD player was sitting on top of a TV unit. There was a small fold out futon style lounge and coffee table. In the dining room there was a small wooden dining table with 4 chairs, a bookshelf with a select few books on the area. The kitchen was next with a gas top oven, microwave, small side by side fridge and freezer and double sink. Checking the cupboards she had all her pots and pans as well as crockery and cutlery for 4. A hallway led to a small second bedroom with twin beds on the left, a bathroom with a small bath/shower and toilet combined and the far end of the house was the main bedroom with double bed, bedside dressers, table and mirror and cupboard.

"It's perfect thanks" Stacey told Jett and he nodded and handed her the keys.

"Here's the keys. I'll see you in a bit. Welcome Reid"

"Thanks Jett, you're a life saver" she grinned and Jett had a feeling she wasn't really exaggerating when she said it. He liked her and would be her friend as well as her boss if she let him. Nodding he quickly left the cabin to go back to work.

Stacey grinned and did a little air punch. Ok settle down, she still had to go get her stuff, convince Jay the place was fine and organise a few things.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Convincing Jay was easy, and she was happy by the description Stacey gave. It didn't hurt that it was a new cabin in the best RV Park in town. She stayed long enough to help Jay while she changed and fed both babies and put them down on the floor of the lounge with Max to play. Jay helped her carry her stuff to the door and gave her a hug and instructed not to outshine her wife too much on the firing range. Stacey grinned and headed into town.

She stopped in at the Post Office and got a friendly woman helping her to disconnect her old number and obtain a new. She just had to tell the woman she had a crazy ex who was driving her mad calling and it was done. Another door closed on Alex. Next she went to the internet cafe and paid for a half hour service. She quickly opened her email and found a couple of new ones from her flatmates wishing her the best. She sent out a general email to everyone in her address book, except Alex, letting them know she had left New York and was starting fresh away from destructive influences and if they needed to contact her to get in touch with Olivia and Jay.

She then sent a second further email to Abbie, Casey, Serena, Julie, Elliot and her old flatmates advising of her new email address and phone number and not to pass it on to Alex.

Finally she bit the bullet and sent one to Alex

_Alex_

_By the time you read this I will have left New York as it is time I moved on. I love you Alex but our relationship is destructive and it has nearly undone the last years of hard work to beat the alcohol. I am tired of being treated like a second class citizen and an embarrassment. If you honestly loved me you would be proud to call me your partner. I'm tired of reading about you cheating on me in the paper, and I do believe you have been, despite what you told me. Don't try and find me Alex, it's over. I suggest you try and mend fences with your friends though, your actions recently haven't just affected me._

_Goodbye Alex_

_Stacey_

After sending that email she closed her old email account and made a new one. Alex was finally in her past, she sighed. Last of all she did some essential shopping, bread, milk and a few staples and personal items and took them back to the Cabin where she unpacked. It took her about 30 minutes. Realising it was nearly morning tea time she went past the bakery and bought a fresh cake to get in everyone's favour. Upon return to the Office she was introduced to Matt Sullivan and Jerry Hill the last two full time Rangers for the summer. Matt was only in his early twenties and the part timer who had been made up recently. Jerry was in his late 30's maybe. Both were fit looking guys.

"I brought some cake from the bakery since I'm the newbie" she told them and they decided to take a five minute break. She could tell by their comments that that they appreciated the thought.

After the break she gave Jett her new contact details and then was instructed to go with Matt, who was a local, who would drive her around all the camping sites. He told her to be back for lunch and to report to the Sheriff's department for shooting this afternoon.

Half an hour later she wanted to strangle Jett and the kid beside her. He didn't shut up and he spoke loud. Finally after an hour she had enough

"Matt would you stop shouting I can hear you fine and for the love of God would you shut up for 5 minutes" she looked at him and he looked horrified "Please"

"I'm s s sorry I just presumed, with the aids and I know I talk a lot my sister Paige is always telling me to put a sock in it" he said apologetically

"Smart girl" Stacey sighed

"Oh yeah you'd like her. I mean not like like her because she's not... she has a boyfriend and all and"

"Matt"

"Shutting up" he said and Stacey was relieved. So they checked out all the campgrounds, spoke to a few people, got introduced around and they made it back with Stacey ears intact. She glared at Jett who had to hold in a chuckle seeing she had survived.

"You are so lucky I can turn my hearing aids down, he nearly deafened me thinking he had to shout" she growled and turned on her heel to head out the door to her truck.

"Hey, where you going Reid?" Matt called as he half stood up

"To lunch and then to the firing range" she told him "No you can't come" and with that she left.

Olivia kissed her wife goodbye as she quietly left the house hoping not to wake the babies who had gone down for their afternoon nap. She had played with them through lunch as she ate her sandwich. Jay had decided it was too hard to get into town and shop with 2 babies so Olivia was going to do it after work and had gone home for a quick lunch. She had listened as Jay told her about Stacey's morning and the cabin and then told Jay how it had been a blast to be out on the range and doing weapons training. She had her rifle and shotgun training this afternoon and had been told that a new Ranger was joining them to be qualified. It would be good to have a little competition with Stace.

Upon returning to the office she saw Stacey already there and greeted her warmly. When everybody looked at them weird they explained that Olivia got Stacey the Ranger job and was a friend from New York. Greg McCloud grumbled about more dykes and Olivia shot him a warning look. The man was going to test her patience. Stacey looked at the man, in his mid forties, slightly rotund, heavy moustache. Urgh, ugly. She caught his eye and cracked her knuckles, then folded her arms to best show off her muscles. He quickly hurried away much to the amusement of many.

Olivia watched as Hank introduced himself to Stacey who told him to call her Reid, everyone else was. Olivia rose a surprised brow then followed them out to the SUV they were taking to the range as they talked.

Once on the range they went over the 4 safety rules, IAMO, perception and all other relevant information. Then they were handed a 223 each and asked if they could strip it down. They did, it was just Olivia was way out of practice and was fumbling. Stace had it stripped in seconds. They went through, naming parts and checking the weapon for damage before re assembling. Then they went out for the fun bit and had to fire it at targets while standing, kneeling on one knee and prone. They both aced the test and were pretty even. They did the same for the shot gun except that couldn't be shot prone. Hank then gave them the 223's back and a box of old ammo he wanted to get rid of and told them to go for their lives as he sat back and watched. They shot round after round until 1530 hrs when they had to pack up, collect all spent rounds and return to station. Hank called Jett and told him Reid had passed and Jett told him to tell Reid to go home.

Olivia told everyone she was headed home barring emergencies and headed out the door with Reid. She told Reid she'd see her at 6 and asked if she wanted anything specific for dinner.

"Nah, just good company" she grinned and they headed off. Olivia headed for the supermarket and took out the list Jay had made. There was only 3 aisles with limited options on each one but she managed to find everything. A few people saw her and called out 'Hi Chief' but not knowing their names yet she just waved and smiled. She decided she would cook hamburgers on the grill and attended the meat section where she selected a half dozen patties and on the way out grabbed some burger buns. She tried not to act scandalised at the price on the receipt and went home to her lovely wife and children. As soon as she stepped in the door she was greeted with a big kiss from Jay who hugged her tight.

"I know, I missed you too" she told her wife and gave her another kiss "We'll kick Reid out early and go to bed"

"Reid?" Jay enquired slightly confused

"Apparently it's how Stacey wants to be known from now on" Olivia shrugged "Fresh start and all that"

"Oh" Jay grinned "It sounds nice and suits her" Jay took the bags of shopping and pushed her wife to where their children were playing on their rug, Max watching "Go play mama. What did you get for tea?"

"Hamburgers" Olivia called back, missing Jay roll her eyes as she knelt on the floor and was exuberantly met by her babies.

Reid was just getting out of the shower when there was a knock on her door. She swore, who could that be? She hollered she would be there in a sec and hastily dried herself, pulling on underwear, jeans and a black singlet before padding out to the kitchen, coming up short when she saw the owner of the park standing there. Maybe there was something wrong? She hurried over and opened the door but didn't offer for the woman to come inside.

"Something wrong?" she asked and the woman shook her head

"Hi I'm Maggie Shayne, I own the park. I just wanted to come say hello, welcome and if you need anything let me know" she looked down and she blinked suddenly realising she was carrying something and held it up "Here, a housewarming gift"

Reid looked down and froze, eyes casting on the bottle of wine in the basket. In the back of her mind she also registered the chocolates but she was frozen, staring chanting to herself she didn't want it, didn't need it until she felt herself getting stronger and looked up at Maggie who was watching her curiously.

"Oh, um I'm Reid, Stacey Reid but call me Reid" she kept her eyes on Maggies "As lovely as the gesture is I can't take it" she told the woman and watched her face fall. Aw shit, she felt like she'd kicked a puppy "It's not that I don't want it I do, too much and that's why I can't have it" Now Maggie looked confused so Reid elaborated "The alcohol Maggie, I can't have it. I'm an alcoholic, two years sober and currently struggling due to a bad relationship"

"Oh My God I'm sorry" Maggie hastily retreated and put the alcohol around the corner out of sight before hurrying back "I didn't know, I would never had done it otherwise"

"It's fine, a long story and right now I am running late to have dinner with the Chief"

"Chief Greene?" Maggie asked a little confused

"No Chief Benson"

"Oh" Maggie sighed disappointed, she was hoping to get to know Reid a little bit, there weren't many single women her age in Androck County. Most were married. When Reid looked at her with a querying brow raised she explained herself and Reid sighed.

"Another time, I have strict instructions from Jay. Olivia may be Chief but Jay rules that house" she chuckled and Maggie smiled but still looked disappointed. Aw hell Reid had a feeling she was going to regret this dumb thought "You could always come with me"

"Oh I couldn't they wouldn't be expecting me" Maggie shook her head "I don't know them"

"Well that's the point isn't it, to get to know them" Reid grinned "How about I finish getting ready, you get rid of that alcohol and I'll pick you up at the front gates to the park in 5" and without giving her time to protest shut the door.

Olivia looked at Jay in surprise when she heard 2 doors close when Reid pulled up to the house. She hastily scrambled to her feet, mindful of the twins and had a quick peek out the window at the drive.

"Jay, sweetheart it looks like Reid has brought a friend to dinner" Olivia told her and saw the curiosity cross Jay's face.

"Well she works fast. I hope she's not going back to the old ways from when Mia died" Jay sighed

"Let's see what explanation she gives huh" Olivia advised and headed for the front door which she threw wide just as Reid raised a hand to knock. Reid grinned

"I saw you peaking out the window Chief" she chuckled as they hugged in greeting before pulling back and turning to the woman beside her "Liv I'd like you to meet Maggie Shayne who owns the RV park I'm staying in. Maggie my good friend Olivia Benson"

"Nice to meet you" Olivia held out her hand and Maggie shook it

"Hello" she blushed "I'm sorry about this. Reid wouldn't take no for an answer"

"Sounds like Reid" she stepped back and ushered them in before closing the door on the cooling night. She led them into the lounge where Jay sat with the twins. Reid immediately rushed forward to hug Jay who had stood when they entered. When they pulled back Reid immediately dropped to the floor to nuzzle at the babies and left introductions to Olivia.

"Um Maggie this is my wife Jay, Sweetheart this is Maggie Shayne who owns the park where Reid is staying"

"Hello" Maggie smiled and once again shook the offered hand "I am so sorry about this. I took Reid a housewarming, welcome present. She had to refuse it because it had a bottle of wine in it. I just wanted to get to know her, not many single women my age to befriend and I was horrified at my faux pas. She asked me to come to dinner here and basically wouldn't accept no as an answer"

Jay and Olivia swapped looks, Reid had told her about the alcoholism, just like that? Wow. They were also pleasantly surprised that she had been that strong, maybe the fresh start would do her good.

"You're more than welcome. We're just going to grill some burgers which Olivia will get onto now" she gave Olivia a pointed look. Olivia saluted and with a gentle kiss left to organise the grill. "Reid knows I always make a tonne of food, comes with owning restaurants I guess" she shrugged as she motioned for Maggie to sit down. Maggie stared at her as she sat

"You own restaurants, plural?" she asked and Reid looked up from tickling the twins

"JD's Bar and Grill. Ever heard of it?" Reid asked as Jay hurried off to get drinks

"Are you kidding. I have to eat there every time I go to NY. The beef and reef is divine." Maggie could literally feel her mouth watering and Reid had to grin

"I'm partial to the marinade ribs, have you ever tried?"

"No" Maggie shook her head "I've had some steaks and the seafood delight, even the lamb shanks but the ribs look messy"

"Yep" Reid grinned as Jay came back in and handed a glass of Iced tea to Maggie then joined her on the couch

"Reid can you take Liv's tea to her and also take out the meat, potatoes and onions"

Reid groaned but got up after a last kiss to a soft belly each and headed for the kitchen. Once she was out of ear shot Jay turned to Maggie and asked "So Maggie tell me more about yourself"

By the time Olivia and Reid came back in Jay had learnt that Maggie had been in Androck all her life except for College which she attended in NY. She hated the big city and moved back home where she bought a rundown RV park, got a loan and did it up and hey presto, successful year round business venture. As she gained more capital she was able to put more Cabins up in the grounds but had decided the one Reid moved into would be the last. Jay also found out she was single and had a crush on Jett. Stupid man was too daft to see. Jay asked if she knew Reid was gay and by the widening of Maggies eyes she figured not, Maggie assured her she didn't care though and hoped to be good friends with Reid.

Meanwhile outside Olivia was finding out if Reid really was OK after the surprise house warming gift. Reid assured her it had been hard for a few minutes but she handled it. Olivia clapped her on the back and spent the rest of the time teasing her mercilessly about Maggie.

The Hamburgers went down a treat and they ate relaxed in the lounge. The twins had fallen asleep on the rug and they had left them there. Olivia was happy that they slept through them talking, it was good they didn't wake at every little noise. They talked for another couple of hours before Reid decided it was time to go. Jay and Olivia had a good time with Maggie and decided to invite her back with Reid the following evening. Maggie agreed but only if she could bring dinner. They argued but finally gave in. After saying goodnight they put the twins to bed with another bottle and hit the sack themselves. It was an enjoyable evening.

Reid dropped Maggie at her house at the front of the park and told her she had an enjoyable time. She then asked what she would be making the next night for tea to which Maggie grinned and told her to wait and see. Reid laughed and wished her goodnight. Maggie slid from the truck and waved before heading inside.

Reid drove to her cabin and let herself in. Going about her nightly chores she made her way into the bedroom where she turned the volume all the way up on her phone and set the alarm for 0500. She then took out her hearing aids and stripping naked slid into bed. She closed her eyes, smiling as the soft bed closed around her, her smile broadening as she remembered the good night and she let the peace and still of the night lull her into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The next morning Reid was up early and pulling on her jogging gear searched for her iPod and headed outside to stretch. It was a brisk morning so she took her time warming her muscles before heading off on a run. There was a trail that led to the shores of the lake and she decided to go that way then run along the endless beach. The beach was pebbled on this side so she wouldn't have to alter her running distance to compensate for the soft sand. She estimated a house in the distance being 2.5 miles away and would use that as her marker. She kept her pace constant and when she hit her marker she did a wide arc and ran back again.

As she got closer to the park she recognised Maggie out walking with a Golden Retriever dog. The dog saw her and barked before coming bounding over. Close enough was near enough with Reid and she spent time patting the dog until Maggie drew near. They exchanged greetings and Reid found out the dog was called Toby. Toby was a friendly dog without a mean streak in his body, he loved everyone and everything. Reid told her she should bring him tonight for a play date with Max and she would arrange it with Olivia. Maggie gave in fighting in the end but won the battle to cook Reid something other than toast for breakfast.

So half an hour later Reid was sitting in her cosy country style kitchen eating pancakes topped with syrup and completed with a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice. Maggie sat opposite her and ate her own topped with slices of banana. Reid just looked at her funny and they laughed. Maggie asked if they could meet for lunch and Reid readily agreed barring emergency. They swapped numbers and Reid would call with a time later.

She was whistling when she walked into the Rangers station. A couple of the guys were already there including Jett who raised a brow and grinned. He then stood and went to a corner where there was a large cardboard box which he presented to Reid. Reid opened it and located 5 Ranger shirts, a standard wide brimmed hat, a large wool lined jacket and a rain slicker. Finally Reid pulled out a gold name badge that simply had REID on it.

She grinned and taking off her own jumper pulled out a shirt and pulled it on. She wasn't modest so just undid her black jeans and tucked it in, before re zipping. Topping it off she pinned her name badge on the left side of her chest just under the insignia that read Androck County Park Ranger. Awesome. She grinned and received good natured ribbing from the guys and pats on the back. Jett partnered her up with Jerry today and they were to do some paperwork and front counter duties before going off to do her first aid refresher. Jerry needed his done too hence the pairing. After they did the course they would have an hour for lunch and then would go walk the gulch trail on the North side of town, there had been reports of bear skat located. Reid looked nervously at Jerry who just shrugged.

So she spent the hour going over with Jerry what the issued infringements for around the park and what they could issue court summonses for. During hunting season a couple of officers from Gaming and Wildlife came up and they assisted them but the rest of the time they were it and were granted the same powers. They also conducted search and rescues, did lake patrols, horse patrols and quad bike patrols. When it was required they did animal rescues, assisted the ASPCA and also assisted the Sheriffs Dept. Sometimes during summer and they were stretched they could even team up with an officer and a part timer. Reid grinned, she was going to love it. She watched once while Jerry signed in some campers and hikers then took the initiative to do it herself. At 0820 they left for the life support refresher.

Olivia was there already and they greeted each other with a hug. She introduced Olivia to Jerry and Olivia introduced two of her officers, Liam Doyle and Nicole Hamms. There were a couple of Firies there to. They all introduced themselves around, were all friendly and had Reid relaxed. Damn but she should have moved to the country months ago.

Olivia was having a good time at the course, a lot of it was repetitive but the trainer was trying to make it as painless as possible. She had had a busy morning after sleeping in a little late and rushing around with Jay trying to organise things for the day, while having breakfast, dressing and tending to the twins who decided to wake early. She left a flustered Jay thinking about hiring a teenager to help her out around the place and with the twins until she got settled into the routine. She arrived at work just after 7 to find Chief Greene off crook with gastro and the office in chaos because Greg McCloud was trying to run the show.

Hunter Sinclair, 40 odd, OK looking, divorced (apparently) and the local bar owner was aggravated because someone had jemmied the lock on his back door and gotten in to steal a keg and some smokes. McCloud was being an ass telling him if he bothered to get his door fixed properly instead of being a tightwad the local teenagers would stop getting in. Although she had to admit she agreed with the opinion you didn't tell a complainant that.

Peggy Matthews their dispatcher told her that Sinclair always ranted and raved but when the little buggers were caught would withdraw the complaint. So she decided to tread on McCloud's toes and went up to the counter and introduced herself as Chief Benson, Chief Greene's replacement. She then advised him that they were willing to take his statement however they would not be withdrawing his complaint when the offenders were caught, that would no longer be practiced in the Department and he would have to go to court and advise the Justices of the Peace. Sinclair blew a lot of smoke and agreed finally.

She ordered Greg to take the complaint and advised Hank he was in charge while she was at training. Greg glared at her back as she retreated to her office. She took 5 minutes to do up a roster for the rest of the week as to who was doing what. She then walked outside and went to a whiteboard which people had stuck things on hap hazardly. She re stuck them on the bottom then using a marker drew the days along the top and the two separate shifts along the side. In the interconnecting boxes she wrote P for patrols, CC for counter complaints, FE for file enquiry, T for Training and made a legend down the bottom. She then told staff to take note of the board and said she wanted to see them all this afternoon with their files to see what everyone had. Following which she went to training.

She laughed now as she watched Reid do CPR on a mannequin, getting her back for laughing at her earlier. They practiced all manner of things, did a short written test and walked out qualified for 2 years at midday. She asked Reid if she wanted to come out for lunch but Reid stated she had plans.

"Tell Maggie I said hi" she teased and Reid nodded as she walked off "Oh and ask her if she knows anyone looking for a job, Jay has agreed she needs a little help looking after twins and such a big house"

"Will do" Reid waved and shaking her head Olivia hurried to her patrol car. The 4WD felt like a tank compared to the jeep but it was solid and would be safe to drive in winter. When she got home she found Jay at her wits end as the twins just would not sleep. She nearly screamed in frustration as Olivia walked over to them and they instantly stopped crying. Olivia felt bad and suggested maybe it was too soon to go back to work.

Jay then felt lower than turd, she had wanted to be a stay at home mum and told Liv it was fine but could use some help. Olivia told her she had put the word out and Reid was asking around too. Not long after the babies were asleep and they were eating their dinner when her phone rang. Reid had found a solution to their problem, a Paige Sullivan, Matt's sister home from College and looking to earn some money during summer break. She loved babies and Reid could have her come out now. Jay yelled a big Yes. Reid then asked if Maggie could bring her Golden Retriever tonight for a play date with Max. Olivia and Jay looked at each other and shrugged, sure why not.

Olivia headed back to work soon after that and sat an officer down in her office every half hour. She started with those on day shift. She asked them if there was anything in the office they didn't currently like, if they had any ideas, any problems. She asked if they had a problem with her being Chief and then asked about their case files. Once she did days she waited until 1600 when afternoons started and did theirs.

Everyone had suggestions which she took into account, all but McCloud said they could work with her and all but McCloud had a few files going. He had the one he took this morning. If she wasn't running late for dinner she would have called in Hank again to see what was going on and she would have called McCloud on it. As it was she scrambled out the door and headed home, telling Gina Webb, the officer in charge of arvo shift, to call if anything urgent occurred. She made it home at 1755 and with a hungry kiss from Jay who told her Paige was a God send she hurried into the shower.

Reid picked up Maggie and Toby at 1755. Maggie asked her to come in and help carry out the basket of food. Reid grinned and got out of the truck, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise when she received a hug from Maggie and a lick from Toby. She returned the hug, pat Toby then carried the food out to the truck and put it on the bench seat. She tried to peak under the tea towel and Maggie slapped her hand. She laughed and her stomach growled telling her it smelled darn good. Toby rode in the tray of the truck, tongue hanging out and an occasional bark. Reid's mouth was watering, she could smell fresh bread at least.

Upon arriving at the Benson residence they were met at the door by Jay who was holding Max's collar. Max had heard Toby barking and was curious. Olivia strolled up just in time to see two happy dogs sniffing and licking each other. She immediately took over control of Max and led him, Maggie and Toby to the back yard where the two dogs were off and running, playing like long lost friends.

Reid and Jay carried the food to the kitchen and placed the basket on the bench, Jay the ice box Maggie had been carrying. Olivia and Maggie came back inside laughing. Reid disappeared into the lounge to watch the twins while Jay unpacked 2 large apple and peach pies, ice cream and cream for dessert. Olivia and Jay groaned and decided they needed to start utilising the gym more.

They decided to have a picnic on the lounge floor and took plates and cutlery in. Maggie sat next to Reid on the floor and the Benson's sat opposite them, the twins were on their rug beside them. They loved being on the floor as it allowed them to be together. Maggie pulled out fried chicken pieces, homemade potato salad, coleslaw, Garden Salad and bread which was still warm.

"Wow, how many you feeding again?" Olivia asked as they dug in, passing bowls around

"It's always good to have left over's and I love cooking, it's good to cook for someone other than myself." Maggie grinned.

Barely another word was spoken and they decided to have a good break before dessert as they had all overindulged. Max scratched on the back door and the dogs came in and took up guard over the twins. Toby was curious of them but followed Max's lead. The twins were put to bed shortly after and then the enjoyed dessert. Many a groan filled the room and Maggie blushed under the praise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So the weeks continued, Olivia went in to work each morning when Paige Sullivan arrived to help Jay. She had chewed McCloud out big time for his laziness and he had threatened to quit. She told him she had no problems with that and then told her staff they could do the same if they couldn't work with her, either go now and give her time to get a replacement before June or wait until Fall. McCloud said he was requesting a transfer and applying for a job at another nearby county. The day he got it Chief Greene looked at her and told her now they were one short and she better fix it. She picked up the phone, put it on speaker phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Stabler" Elliot answered and she grinned. God she had missed that man

"Hey Elliot"

"Well if it aint Chief Benson. How you doing?" he asked

"Good El, and you?"

"Yeah I'm good Liv, a lot better"

"Good enough to get out on the road again?" she asked

"Yeah, I've been cleared for light duties. I'll be back chasing down perps in no time why?"

"El you're on speaker phone, Chief Green is listening in. I was wondering, do you have an aversion to wearing a uniform again"

"Hello Chief Greene are you offering me a job?"

"Well now, what are your credentials?" the Chief asked and Olivia rolled her eyes

"Fred, El was my partner back in SVU, he's a Detective with 14 years experience and another 6 in uniform" Olivia told him and watched him do a blowfish impersonation

"Boy if you want the job it's yours" Fred told him and Elliot sounded excited as they discussed the prospect but told them he had to ask Kathy and the kids and would get back to them the following day.

That night she told Jay and Reid when she and Maggie came over for tea, Jay cooked a roast. Reid was excited by the prospect. Jay got out the laptop and looked at local real estate in the price range they believed the Stabler's would be looking at. The following day Elliot accepted, Kathy and the kids were excited by the prospect. Kathy liked the idea of quieter Policing. They worked on a transfer window of 3 weeks, they were coming up that weekend to look at housing. Olivia promised to have it narrowed down by the time they got there.

So the Stabler's came up and stayed the weekend and got to get reacquainted with the Bensons, Reid and to meet Maggie and Paige. Eli was ecstatic to see his Aunt Jay and Aunt Olivia and barely let them out of his sight although he also took a shine to Paige. Elliot, Olivia and Reid spent most of their time on the back patio watching the dogs run around like crazy. On Saturday the Stabler's found their house and put in a tentative offer, hoping their Queens house would sell. It was a nice 2 story in the centre of town, a two minute walk to work for El or the shops for Kathy. The 17 year old twins were enrolled in the local High School to start their last year at the end of summer. On Saturday night they had a big grill and Jett Garrison and Hank Zimmer and Fred Greene were invited. Maggie spent the night hanging off Reid, with her permission, trying to make Jett jealous. He watched them like a hawk all night and at the end of the night Maggie thanked her friend with a hug.

The Stabler's returned to NY and things got back to normal for a while except Jett kept pestering Reid asking if she had designs on Maggie. Reid just rolled her eyes and told him if he liked Maggie to ask her out. The next fortnight flew by, Reid was getting the hang of her Job and unless going out on a trail started to tour camps on her own, making sure everyone had checked in and paid fees and collecting from those who hadn't. For the Benson's they got into a new routine which Paige just seemed to fit into. Often when Reid and Maggie came over she stayed for dinner or babysat if Olivia took her wife out or went to Maggie's. Jett started being a part of their group too as he had bit the bullet and asked Maggie out.

Androck County Sheriff's Department bid Craig McCloud a thankful farewell and welcomed another of New Yorks finest. Chief Benson took it upon herself to show her old partner the ropes the first day then assigned him to work with Hank for the first week. She had to admit the uniform looked good on him. A small group of friend's formed with the Benson's, Stabler's, Maggie and Jett who were now officially an item, Reid, Hank and Paige even though she was younger. They had toned their nightly visits down to once a week at one residence or another. It was found that the Benson household usually suited due to the twins and location, where people would take turns to bring food, but occasionally they went to someone else's.

Reid came over more often still, she missed Maggie a bit but was glad her friend had got her man. Toby was still her best pal and she even took him running in the mornings. She'd never forget the first morning she saw Jett standing in just jeans through the kitchen window. She had grinned, waved and given him the thumbs up as she let Toby out for a run. He couldn't look at her at work that day. Soon summer was officially there, school had let out and there was a tonne of strangers in the town. The camping grounds went from dead to full just about overnight, as did Maggies RV park. Reid was glad her cabin was so far away because it cut out a lot of the noise. By the end of the day she was dead on her feet as it was a nightmare trying to police all the camp grounds. Then you had the fishermen that caught above their legal limit in catch, disputes over camping bays, idiots who went hiking ill prepared and ended up injured. It was full on and she was glad when the part timers and volunteers started.

Olivia was busy too. Many a night she was called as the guys had DV incidents, drunks and party goers. She decided who to recall or whether her and Elliott just went. Friday and Saturday nights were their big nights and she rostered all but 2 day staff to work until 0200. It gave the guys days with family but they had to start shift at 1600. As the days grew hotter and longer she was never more grateful to her part timers, the civilian volunteers that worked the cells and the Troopers to help out. It was mad but she was loving every second of it.

They were gearing up for the 4th of July Celebrations, applications had been made to block Main St for parades and picnics. It was on a Sunday this year which meant Monday would be a holiday too. She had rostered all staff to work that day, Troopers were helping, as were the Rangers. She was having a lot of meetings with Jett, the Mayor, Business owners and Community leaders. Chief Greene was sitting back and observing the lot and believed he had found a great replacement and that Stabler guy wasn't too bad either. Both were tireless workers.

Olivia gave herself the Saturday 3rd July off to spend with her family although she spent a lot of time sleeping and making love to Jay when the twins were asleep. It was great to have a day to relax. She was in bed snuggling with her wife, naked, in the middle of the afternoon when the phone rang. They both groaned as they broke their heavy kiss

"Leave it" Jay implored and Olivia looked at her with apologetic eyes, wishing she could but it may be work. She reached for it but came up short at the name of the caller. Anger bubbled up and Jay blinked in shock. Wow she hadn't seen Olivia looking that pissed off in a long time. The phone stopped ringing when it went unanswered and Olivia turned stormy eyes to her wife

"It's Alex"

"What?" Jay blinked. Of all the nerve. They hadn't heard from Alex since just after the twins were born other than an occasional impersonal general email she seemed to send out to her whole contact list. Gratitude for naming your son after her. Olivia's phone beeped to indicate a message and with a sigh Olivia activated it and put it on speaker phone

"Liv? Liv please call back" Alex's voice was small, broken, hoarse and weak as she struggled for breaths between coughing fits when she spoke "Liv I need my best friend please. I know I've been a bitch and I've put a stop to it. I want to be Alex again, Alexandra Cabot is an idiot. I want my life back, I want you back and Jay and the twins. I want Stacey but she's left me. She thinks I cheated on her but I didn't not once I swear. Please Liv call me back, give me a chance" and then the message cut out. Liv was shocked, she hadn't heard Alex that broken since she came back to testify the Liam Connors trial, not even then. She also sounded as if she was very sick and Olivia was worried. She looked at Jay who appeared equally shocked but sceptical. Olivia sighed

"I better call her back, she sounds terrible, and it will play on my conscience otherwise" she told her wife. Jay nodded and slid out of bed, she didn't want to be around for the conversation, she was afraid she would snatch the phone out of her hands and yell at Alex down the line, putting an end to their friendship. She kissed Olivia tenderly and left the room, carrying her clothes with her. Olivia sighed again, her wife was pissed and now she was. She dialled Alex's number and waited. Alex answered on the third ring

"Liv?" Alex's voice sounded weak and thready

"Alex are you OK?" Olivia asked and heard a moan in response "Alex"

"I've just been sick everywhere, too much alcohol, too much pain" Jesus!

"Alex where are you? I'll send Serena or Casey around to check on you, Can you unlock the door Alex" Olivia asked as she shot out of bed and tried to scramble into clothes. When she got no answer she yelled "ALEX"

"Hmmm Liv?"

"Where are you?" Olivia asked again "You at your apartment?"

"No, at cabin"

"You're in Androck?" Oh shit

"Liv, I don't feel well and it hurts to breath" Alex wheezed. Shit, shit, shit.

Olivia bolted out of the room and headed for the living area to find Jay "Hang on Alex, I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you need medical attention? Alex, Alex. ALEX" no answer "Shit" Jay looked up startled as she came racing into the lounge swearing and trying to dress "Jay no jokes, Alex is in trouble, health trouble, she's at the Cabin and I'm going up there. I need you to keep trying to call her, she's vomiting and can't breathe and she's been drinking. If you can't get her call a bus"

"Shit" Jay jumped to it and searched for her phone. Olivia finished dressing and searched for her keys. "It's at least ten minutes to there from here if I use lights and sirens. I gotta go love you" Olivia blew her a kiss and raced out the door. She hit the lights and sirens as soon as she hit the open road.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reid was heading out to visit her friends when she saw Olivia heading her way lights and siren. Immediately she pulled off the road to let her pass. As she passed she saw Olivia make a gesture which could only mean 'follow me' so she floored it, hit her own lights and hightailed it after her. Five minutes later she had a real bad feeling as to where they were heading. Oh No. The sick feeling turned to dread when they pulled through the gates of the Cabot Estate and when they got to the end of the drive she saw an ambulance and EMT's banging on the door. Her truck skidded to a halt behind Olivia's and she flew out towards the front door which the EMT's were pounding on.

"Get out of the way" she roared and they stood back as she delivered a powerful kick to the door splintering it. She led everyone inside and straight upstairs to Alex's master bedroom. Once she hit the room she was overcome by the powerful smell of alcohol and vomit.

"Jesus" she heard Olivia claim but her attention was drawn to the still figure on the bed. The still, pale and seriously thin figure

"Alex" she cried and scrambled over to her, immediately searching for a pulse. She had one but it was weak "Alex common don't do this" she pleaded as she moved aside hastily to let the EMT's in. They checked her over and claimed they needed to get her to hospital immediately. One asked the other to get a stretcher while he started a line but Reid thought _screw that_ and shoving them out of the way picked up the love of her life and raced back downstairs with them all following. Within minutes they were racing for hospital and she prayed Alex pulled through.

Olivia called Jay and told her they had Alex, she was alive but barely. It looked like she had been sick for a long time and that Reid had come across her on the road and had followed and was currently a mess. She asked her to call Elliot to go secure the house and to call Maggie because Reid needed her more that Jett did right now.

Maggie barely touched the ground as she raced into the hospital, Jett hot on her heels, and searched wildly for Reid and Olivia. She saw them to her right in the waiting room, Olivia and Kathy Stabler sitting on some chairs while watching Reid pace in concern. Reid looked half furious, half petrified. Jay hadn't told her much, just that the woman that Reid was in love with had turned up in Androck at her estate and that she was seriously ill. Reid had found her with Olivia and they thought she would need a friend. Maggie didn't ask questions just ran.

"Reid" she called and raced towards her.

Reid heard her name called and came to a halt as she looked up and saw Maggie. Then as if on their own accord her feet moved and a second later she had her best friend in her arms and was crying. Maggie held her tight and told her just to let it out.

Olivia sighed in relief upon seeing Maggie. She knew there was nothing between the two but they just seemed to click. Maggie had a way of soothing Reid. Reid wasn't afraid to show her emotions to Maggie. Even now Reid was crying while Maggie was soothing her.

Jett watched his lover with his friend and colleague. He didn't doubt that their friendship was strong as Maggie led Reid to the chairs and sat her down. He moved forward to sit near Olivia and Kathy Stabler. The woman in the ER must really be important to cause this reaction in Reid.

They sat and waited a long time. After half an hour Jay turned up, assuring Olivia the twins had been fed and had fallen back asleep with Paige watching them. Paige would attend to them the next time they woke and call if she was needed. Another half hour after that Elliot attended saying he had gotten someone in to secure the door and had cleaned up the master bathroom and bedroom the best he could but it would need professional cleaning. Olivia thanked him and he sat down next to his wife.

Another hour slowly passed before a Doctor came out and asked for the family of Alex Cabot. He was quite startled when 2 police officers, two Rangers and a few others jumped up. He scratched his head then shrugged

"Well, Miss Cabot is resting and we currently have her on medication to sleep until the antibiotics kick in. She is so malnourished she could be living in Africa and fit right in. She has barely eaten in the last 4 months in my estimation, if at all. We pumped her stomach due to the alcohol and found she was on a combination of dietary tablets combined with nourishment suppositories, not a good combination. On top of that I would say she had the flu at some stage which has turned into full blown pneumonia." He shrugged "That along with fatigue and exhaustion she shouldn't have been able to pick up a phone let alone talk, lucky for her she did or I would say miss Cabot's chances of lasting another day would have been slim"

Olivia swore along with Elliot as Reid's knees gave out at that bit of information and they had to catch her. Maggie stepped in and hugged her hard before turning her head to the Doc

"She's going to recover though, right Doc?"

"Eventually" the Doc nodded "If we can convince her to eat and give up those tablets she should put on weight"

"She always had a healthy appetite." Olivia remembered 'Ate like a horse and had a good metabolism"

"Yes" the doctor nodded "But she has to eat high protein foods. For now we actually have her on a feeding tube which is putting in some liquid. She is also on a mixture of antibiotics for the pneumonia and chest infection. Her immune system is going to be weak for a long time to come. Once she is released in two maybe 3 weeks she will need to be looked after full time for a while" he told them and they all looked at Reid but noticed she was a million miles away, her eyes glassy and skin pale.

"She'll come to ours" Olivia finally volunteered and looked at Jay who nodded

"I'll help out" Kathy stated "I'll do days until Liv gets home"

"Thankyou" Jay grinned. Between her, Kathy and Paige they should be sorted. Olivia could help at night.

"That's good" the doctor supplied "She will be very weak and will probably need help walking. May even need a wheelchair for a while. If that's the case I'll get her doing some physio work too." He paused "For now she is resting and I won't be waking her until further assessment tomorrow. You can go home and get some rest, she is in good hands"

"I'm not leaving" Reid growled and everyone turned to face her "I want to be with her"

"I don't think" the doctor began but Reid tore herself gently from Maggie and got in his face

"I didn't ask you to think, I told you I want to be with her so where is she?"

"Reid!" Maggie scolded and Reid blinked and took a step back from the now white, shaking doctor.

"She's in the observation room near the nurse's station" he sighed "Only one visitor at a time" he pointed in the general direction

Reid shot him a look and grabbing Maggies hand dragged her behind her on the way to find Alex's room.

Olivia thanked the Doctor for saving their friend's life and made excuses for Reid, saying that the relationship was a very passionate rocky one and Reid had been shocked by Alex's condition. The doctor nodded but decided to remain on guard around the volatile Ranger.

Kathy and Elliot went home only when Olivia promised to call if there were any changes. Jett left telling Olivia to tell Maggie he would see her tomorrow at the celebrations. He knew and understood their fledgling relationship would be on the back burner for a while as she helped her friend out. He also told Olivia to tell Reid that she could have until afternoon for personal reason but they would need her for the parade and later celebrations. Olivia nodded, she didn't like his chances. She sent Jay home and told her to call their friends to advise them of the situation. Jay admitted with a blush that she had already rung Casey and Serena and they were on their way up. She had left a message on Abbie's phone. She apologised, she had forgotten. Olivia kissed her and told her not to worry but to update them anyway to relieve their worry. Jay said she would and that she would call Don and the boys (Munch and Fin) to let them know. Olivia nodded, gave her one last hug and walked off towards the nurses' station.

Reid gripped tight to Maggie's hand as she stepped into Alex's room. Her whole body quaked when she saw her love lying there with tubes in her and machines beeping and looking so white and thin. Her heart broke all over again. Oh Alex what have you done to yourself? Being strong she let go of Maggie's hand and walked around the edge of the bed, gently taking a pale thin hand in hers. Reid looked at it, shocked that she could almost see the skeletal outline and the veins that ran under almost translucent skin. Pent up grief bubbled up and over then and she started to sob. She bent over the slim figure and placed her forehead against Alex's

"I love you so much slim, please come back to me and I swear we'll work things out. I won't leave you again, just get better" she sobbed quietly. She was aware that Maggie was standing behind her, hand on her back and was thankful for her friend. She was going to need Maggie's strength for the next few weeks.

So, Maggie thought, this was the woman that had brought Reid to her knees. She didn't look all that impressive now but new she must have been a stunner in good health and sure to be again. Maggie wasn't happy that Reid was promising to work things out, she had some knowledge of the relationship and had to admit Alex had been 90% at fault. She knew Alex was rich, had been in the closet and had been dating men to advance her political aspirations. She would have a few choice words to say to the woman when she got her alone. Right now though she had to let that pass and concentrate on being there for Reid.

A noise alerted her to a presence and she looked up to see Olivia who was staring at Alex with a mixture of shock and affection. Alex must have been a real nice person at one stage and she wondered what the hell happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olivia dragged herself into the house feeling bone tired. She had had an argument with Reid on the merits of going home and getting a good sleep. She also told her she was expected at work at noon the next day. Reid hadn't liked the idea but between her and Maggie they had managed to convince her that going home tonight was a good idea and that she needed to go to work to keep her job. They were sure that Jett would be more understanding the next day but tomorrow being the 4th July she had to go to work. Reid caved and fifteen minutes ago she had watched as Reid had kissed Alex goodbye gently and promised to be back tomorrow before they all left. Maggie had assured Olivia that Reid would stay with her tonight. They were both worried Reid may slip and buy a bottle of alcohol.

As she looked around for her wife now she came up short to see Paige still there and carting linen to the far end of the house where two more spare rooms were. It was a 5 bedroom house, the master and 2 others at one end, 2 more spares at another. Paige gave a small smile and nodded her head back the way she came indicating Jay was back that way. Sighing Olivia kicked off her shoes, took off her jacket and hat and placed them on the coat rack. She then strolled in socked feet through the house and towards the master bedroom.

She could hear Jay's voice coming from the nursery and smiled, she was singing a lullaby to put the twins to sleep. Strolling to the door she leant against the frame and watched as Jay quietly tiptoed back towards the door. She moved to allow Jay to creep into the hall and close the door before wrapping her arms around her wife. Jay jumped a little, not realising she was there before she spun in the embrace and they held each other tight for long minutes.

"Hey" Olivia whispered

"Hey to you too"

"How you doing?" Olivia asked next and Jay sighed understanding what she meant

"I was prepared to be so mad at her but now I am just shocked and confused. Alex is a smart woman, how the hell did she let herself get like that?"

"Well that's the question isn't it" Olivia sighed "Obviously she loves Reid a lot which just makes things more confusing. I guess we will have to wait for any real answers though. We need to concentrate on getting Alex back and getting her healthy"

"I agree. We'll make that a priority. We'll make sure the others know too, no matter how they feel let's get Alex better first" Jay nodded

"Hmmm, so did you get in contact with Casey, Serena, Abbie and the crew?" Olivia asked next and Jay flushed. Olivia sighed knowing that meant Jay had something she had to tell her.

"Ok Mrs Benson, spit it" she pulled back and crossed her arms

"Well you knew Serena and Casey were on their way and should get here any second really. Well I tried to call Abbie back and found she had left me a message saying she had booked a flight to New York and she was planning on kicking some Yankee ass." Jay admitted

"So Abby is on her way here too. Miranda?" she asked and Jay nodded. Olivia sighed seeing there was more to come "Ok what else?"

"Well Don said he would see us in a few hours, he said he would get some accommodation when he got here but I told him it was the 4th July and the middle of Summer and he was staying here"

"Which is why Paige is here still running around like a madwoman. We owe that girl a raise"

"Yes we do" Jay nodded "Um Olivia I called Munch and Fin"

"Jay where the hell are we going to put them?" Olivia growled

"Well they're gonna stay at the Stabler's but they're all coming over for a BBQ tomorrow"

Olivia's eyes bugged and grabbing her wife's hand dragged her out of hearing of the babies and into the Master bedroom

"Are you crazy" she shouted "Jay I'm going to be working from sun up to way after dark tomorrow. How are you going to cope with all these people and look after the twins?"

Jay glared at Olivia and crossed her arms, "I'll have you know that Paige is coming over to help and Kathy will be here too. I'm not completely helpless" Jay shouted back

"Paige has got her own family". Olivia knew she was sounding like a fishwife but she hated that she was missing time out with family tomorrow and Jay was so friendly with Paige and...

"Her brother is working and her parents are going to the Resort" Jay growled

"Dammit she's spending more time with the twins than I am" Olivia complained and Jay looked at her as if she was mental

"Who's fault is that Olivia? You're the one who went back to work, you're the one who promised 8 hours a day 5 days a week and you're the one pulling double shifts 7 days a week. There's a reason why you're Chief and can delegate"

Olivia felt as though she had been slapped. Where had this come from? Jay was obviously pissed off about things but they had never argued about work before, not even back in NY when she was pulling 48 hour shifts.

"I didn't know it bothered you so much" she said quietly and Jay realising what she had said and the fact Olivia looked so stricken sighed

"Of course it does. The twins hardly see you anymore, I hardly see you anymore. You come home late for tea after the twins are in bed, gone before they get up, sleep through them waking at night and see them for half an hour at lunch if you're lucky. Your too tired to talk, too tired to make love. We came out here for a quieter life, not for you to work harder than in New York"

"But it's Summer, high tourist season. There is so much happening"

"Like what? Parties, and minor disturbances and a few burglaries. Hardly crimes of the Century"

"I can't ask the guys to work hours that I am not prepared to put in myself" Olivia argued

"Tell me, besides possibly Elliot who is a workaholic too, who else is putting in as close to as many hours as you or attend as many call outs as you?" she held up a hand "Hank doesn't count either, you're like the terrible trio"

Olivia opened her mouth to name some of her staff but paused. She couldn't think of anyone. Elliot, Hank and herself did a lot of overtime and recalls and the others were happy to let them. She sighed, that was going to have to change. Jay saw the realisation on Olivia's face and sighed as she walked up to her wife and hugged her

"I love you and I want my wife back, the kids want their mama and even Max wants more than a 'Not now Max'. Liv he doesn't even run to the door to greet you anymore" Jay added and Olivia realised she was right, Max hadn't greeted her for a couple of weeks. How had she missed that?

"I'm sorry, I'll change things tomorrow. Next time talk to me sooner, we really didn't need this added on today" she leant in and kissed her wife tenderly "But I'm glad we got it out there. I hate fighting Jay"

"Me too, especially when you're too tired to make up and we're expecting visitors" Jay sighed and Olivia chuckled holding her closer for a few minutes

"I need a shower. I'll be out soon to help you with dinner. What are we having?"

"No idea" Jay shrugged "I have nothing out. I believe Don was going to grab something on the way up and Casey and Serena were going to get us takeaway in town. Not much to chose from so either fish and chips or burgers I suppose" she pulled away "Go have your shower"

"Yes ma'am" Olivia saluted and ducked away when Jay went to swipe at her backside, laughing as she headed into the bathroom. Jay sighed, feeling a little bit wiped out after the argument and headed out to the living area. She came up short when she saw Serena and Casey there.

"Oh. Hi" She smiled a bit embarrassed "Didn't realise you were here"

"No, too busy arguing with the Chief and putting her in her place" Serena chuckled and Jay blushed.

"You heard?" Jay was mortified and they both nodded "Oh. Where's Paige?"

"She decided to head for cover while the going was still good. Said she'd done what you asked and she'll see you bright and early tomorrow". Oh OK. She shrugged, she would have a quiet word with Paige tomorrow, hopefully she didn't hear Olivia's jealous rant and get the wrong idea. Olivia liked Paige a lot, she just wished she could be at home more. Jay would like that too hence the talk... Ok argument but she knew sitting at home doing nothing would drive Olivia mad.

"Ok. So what did you bring us for tea?"

"Oh that's why we're so late, we had to wait ages for the fish and chips. It's in the kitchen" Jay grinned and lead them back through to the kitchen, Max hot on their heels.

Maggie looked across at Reid who had been silent since coming home. They had argued about whether Reid would stay at hers, Reid said she may find the liquor if she did. So Maggie had sat her on the couch while she packed an overnight bag and then argued some more with Reid when she told her she didn't need to stay. Maggie had put her foot down. She was staying tonight, tomorrow night and any other night she deemed fit. When Reid had thrown Jett up at her she had told Reid Jett would understand or know where the door is. Her friend needed her more. Reid had grabbed hold of her then and hugged her so hard she was sure she heard her spine pop. She had returned the hug with fervour, packed a small picnic basket with food and returned to Reid's cabin with her. They ate the small meal of cold cuts, bread and cheese before settling in the lounge to watch TV and that had lasted maybe half an hour before Reid was up and pacing. Finally Maggie sighed and asked

"Reid what is it?"

Reid continued to pace as she raked a hand through her hair

"This is my fault, I should have stayed in New York" Reid said and Maggie sighed, Oh the lovable idiot

"Reid the doctor said she had been like this for months, you left what 10 weeks ago? How long had it been before that since you had seen Alex?" she asked

"A month, no 6 weeks or so, she couldn't make it to New York her last trip back to the States and flew straight to Washington" she sighed "She wasn't due to fly in for another couple of weeks"

"OK and was she 100% fit and healthy when you saw her last?" Maggie asked next and Reid thought about it and had to admit that she had seem thinner and looked tired. They had fought about it a bit

"No, we argued about it. I told her she wasn't looking after herself. She said she was fine that her publicist had her running on edge but she would slow things down when she got to the Congo again"

"She has a Publicist?"

"Yeah" Reid shrugged her shoulders "He was the one getting her to do all the wheeling and dealing in Washington. All a part of her Political aspirations you know" she continued to pace "All that rich snobbery shit goes over my head, I didn't understand it"

"OK, but I have to ask, if she had a Publicist surely he would have realised she was sick and if so why not get her help, why let her go off on her own?"

Reid thought about it long and hard and the more she thought about it the angrier she got. She would bet all her money and a fair chunk of Alex's that he was behind this in some way.

"Bastard!" she growled, her hands clenching into fists at her side "She mentioned once that he told her she had to lose weight, that she ate too much and that the camera's added 20 pounds or more. She was always asking if I thought she looked fat. I told her a million times she was as skinny as a rake. I called her Slim for God's sake" she turned to Maggie her face black with rage "I swear if he comes up here I'll tear him apart"

"Reid" Maggie shot to her feet and walked up to her "No you won't, you'll let Olivia handle him, and the rest of us. You need to concentrate on Alex, on her getting better. We need to convince her this political thing is a waste of time and to get rid of this Publicist. She needs to settle down, get some country air into her then start grovelling to you big time."

"Is that right" Reid gave a ghost of a smile "Should I make her grovel?"

"Yes, how long depending on what she has to say. If she thinks she's going to waltz right back into your life she has another thing coming. I have a few choice words to say to the lady"

"I'm sure you do and you will" Reid opened her arms and Maggie walked into them. They hugged for a long time until Reid gave a jaw cracking yawn.

"You need to sleep" Maggie pulled back "So do I. I have to be up early tomorrow and be cooking for the BBQ over at the Benson's" she sighed "I wish you could be there"

"Me too, but even Olivia is working and going to miss it. We'll get some feed when we can. We'll be busy"

"Just promise me you will go to work tomorrow"

"I will, I know I need to Mag, plus I love the job. If this could be a full time gig I'd like to do it. If it's seasonal then I'll do it, I'll just have to find a second job" she said earnestly.

"One day at a time, now go, you use the bathroom first and I'll get ready for bed. If your good I'll come tuck you in"

"Hey, you aint that much older than me" Reid chuckled as she headed into the bathroom.

5 minutes later and Maggie poked her head in the door to see Reid sitting up in bed, dressed in a black singlet, removing her hearing aids and taking off her glasses. She watched the nightly ritual then moved into the room when Reid spotted her and sat on the bed.

"How about you take a break from running in the morning and sleep in?" she asked and Reid shrugged

"We'll see. If I wake up and feel OK I'll go" she reached for her mobile and re set the alarm for 0700. "There I've reset my alarm for 7. Happy?"

"It'll do" Maggie leant in and kissed Reid's cheek "Night Reid" she stood and went to leave but Reid caught her hand and she turned back curiously to see Reid blushing and looking down at their hands

"Do you ah... can you stay, for a while, it's been a hell of a day. Sometimes... sometimes when I'm stressed I have trouble relaxing and getting to sleep... I still have nightmares about, you know Iraq and" she paused as Maggie went around the end of the bed and without comment slid into the far side. She opened her arms and Reid slid quietly across and laid her head on Maggies shoulder. She felt Maggie press a kiss on top of her head and tell her to go to sleep. She then felt gentle fingers sifting through her short hair and massaging her scalp. The last thing Reid remembered was listening to the soothing beat of Maggies heart and thinking it sounded like Alex's.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The alarm woke Maggie at 7 the next morning and she groaned as she rolled over and felt for Reid. When she came up with an empty bed she shot upright then relaxed when she heard the shower going. She hurriedly got out of bed and made it with precision just as the shower shut off. She padded her way down the hall and into the kitchen where she checked out Reid's fridge and pantry. She located some bread that wasn't too stale and some eggs and milk still in date and whipped up some scrambled eggs on toast just as Reid came out dressed in her Rangers uniform. She looked so good in it and Maggie smiled.

"Hey handsome"

Reid smiled "Hello, don't go calling me that in public, people would think I was giving Jett a run for his money"

"Would they now" Maggie laughed and Reid nodded as she sat at the kitchen table and dug into her eggs with gusto

"Mag" she said around a mouthful of egg "If I wasn't so in love with Alex the man wouldn't have stood a chance. I would have swept you off your feet"

Maggie smiled as she slid into a chair next to her friend and continued her banter "Hmmm and the little fact that I wasn't gay wouldn't have stopped you?"

"Nope" Reid smiled and waggled her brows "I would have shown you what real love making is all about" and Maggie choked on her eggs

"I'll think I'll stick with Jett, thanks all the same, he rings my bells just fine" she shook her head as she watched Reid devour her breakfast

"See, that's where you have it wrong Mags. Just fine doesn't cut it in my world. Take Olivia for example, she thought hers were ringing just fine until Jay got her hands on her. They clang out of control now"

Maggie gaped "Olivia was straight?"

"42 years old and never kissed a gal until Jay" Reid nodded, using her toast to wipe up the last of the juice on her plate. Maggie just looked stunned as Reid stood and carried her dishes to the sink. She returned to the table where she bent down and placed a kiss on her friend's cheek. "Thanks for your support last night Mag. I'll see you later OK and you can fill me in on the BBQ"

Maggie jumped out of the chair and grabbed Reid, pulling her in for a hug which went on for endless seconds.

"Be safe out there today. Normal people turn into idiots today"

"I'll be fine, I'm tough" she raised her arm and flexed a bicep and winked

"Yes you are" Maggie laughed and swiped at her playfully. "See you later"

"Bye" Reid grabbed her jacket, hat and car key as she headed out the door. She arrived at the hospital no more than 5 minutes later and walked inside. No one tried to stop her from entering Alex's room and she frowned when she found the doctor and a nurse in there.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" she asked and the doctor turned to her warily.

"Ah, nothing too worrisome, but Ms Cabot's blood sugar level has been haywire since she came in. Do you know if she had diabetes in the family?"

Reid could only shake her head, she had no clue. Alex was never really open about herself, she would listen for hours but getting to know her was like pulling teeth. She had used several really effective distraction techniques on Reid over the last two years to get her off her line of questioning. Something she wouldn't let happen again. "No, no idea" she stated

"Well from the tests we've done I believe Miss Cabot is a type 1 diabetic, which means she will be insulin dependent for the rest of her life" the doctor informed

Oh. Reid blinked and then mentally shrugged, it was OK. Diabetes if handled well these days meant a full and healthy life. It would be no harder than her looking after her sight and hearing to ensure they lasted as long as they could.

"We've started her on a course of insulin and we will check her bloods regularly. If I'm right it would be a main contributor as to why she is a sick as she is. She should show a marked improvement in the next 12 hours" he smiled as he saw the relief cross the Rangers face, not so tough after all "I'll probably keep her sleeping until tomorrow though, the antibiotics are starting to work on her lungs and the longer the machines can assist her the less pain she will be in when she wakes. Other than that once she wakes it will be up to her to decide whether she helps herself get better. I'm sure you'll assist her"

Reid nodded and moved over to the chair in the room and dragged it over to beside the bed as the nurse and doctor left. She took Alex's hand in hers and sighed as she looked at the woman she loved. She had a bit more colour in her this morning than last night and Reid hoped that was a good sign. Alex's hand felt frail in hers though as she held it.

"You need to get better love, I need you to fight, for yourself and us and all your friends. I'll be here when I can I promise. I have to work, I have to get some sleep but all other times I'll be here. I love you Alex" she raised the frail hand and kissed it "Always". Then she sat back to watch her love until she had to work.

The Benson household was in chaos. Olivia wasn't heading in to work until 1100hrs so she would still be on duty later for the fireworks. She took the twins, bundled them into their pram and got out of the madhouse. Don, Casey and Serena were going to get ready and head over to the hospital to see Alex and be back in time for lunch. Paige was already there, along with Maggie who were all cooking up a storm. The Stabler's would be coming over later and bringing Munch and Fin who were also going to visit Alex. Olivia hoped that Reid was doing better today, Maggie said she was OK this morning and was dressed for work.

Olivia sighed as she pushed the pram along a walking trail that ran alongside of the lake. Max was scurrying after her with odd ventures into the woods when he smelt something. After walking a mile she turned and headed back again, feeling relaxed. Once home she sat out on the balcony and enjoyed the early morning sun with Nathaniel and JJ, Max sprawled at her feet.

Inside the house the food preparation was coming along so Maggie and Paige shooed Jay outside to sit with her wife. Don and the women had just left for the hospital. Jay didn't protest too loudly as she hurried out to spend an hour curled up next to Olivia on the swing and playing with the twins.

Reid was still sitting talking quietly to Alex when the door to the room opened and in walked Serena, Casey and an older gentleman who looked vaguely familiar. She stood and embraced Alex's two friends and women she had got to know well. They fussed over her a bit, teased her about the uniform then turned to introduce her to Donald Cragen, the Captain of the old SVU team.

Reid shook his hand respectfully. Don was a little surprised to be introduced to Alex's partner, especially when said partner was female. What were all those photos in the papers of Alex with guys? As he listened he was able to fill in a few of the blanks as the women discussed all the symptoms Alex had been diagnosed with and how it wasn't picked up before.

Serena had point blank mentioned that Reid must be a Saint to be here after all the crap Alex put her through. Casey had shot her a sharp look when Reid's face had tightened in anger. There was a lot of murky water under this bridge.

A half hour after they arrived Fin and Munch came in and there were greetings all around. They too showed some surprise at a female partner. Sure she had been with Alex at the Benson wedding but the guys had ignored the gay rumours, Alex was straight. Besides this Reid, known as Stacey back then, had been a friend of Jay's.

Everyone stayed for another half hour before saying their goodbyes to Alex and promising to visit again soon. Reid was a firm believer that Alex could hear them and would be stronger with her friends around.

Not long after they left and Reid had just gotten relaxed again the door opened once again and in walked Abbie Carmichael and her partner Miranda. Reid didn't know her too well, she lived in Washington but they knew each other well enough to swap small talk and for Reid to tell her the prognosis.

Abbie said she couldn't stay, was late getting to the Bensons but had wanted to see Alex for her own peace of mind. Abbie leant down and kissed Alex on the forehead and squeezed her hand and told her to use that Cabot grit and determination and get better.

Reid checked her watch after she left and realise she only had a half hour to get to work. She grit her teeth in determination and stood before bending over Alex and whispering her love and to get better soon. With a last lingering kiss to the temple she left, not daring to look back.

She made a stop at the nurses' station and made a note with the nurses that if anyone besides those who had already been in to visit tried to get in to deny them entry and call either herself or Chief Benson. She specifically ordered that a man by the name of Brian Standish in particular not be let in, no matter what he says he was no longer a part of Alex's life, nor was anyone else associated with him. The nurses agreed and advised they would tell afternoon shift.

Just to be safe Reid made a list of visitors who could see Alex, those who attended had to provide ID to get in. No information was to be given out on the phone to anyone, not even her. The nurses could see she was deadly serious and immediately wrote this in the handover notes for the end of shift. They hoped no one was stupid enough to go against her wishes. Reid then left the hospital and headed for work.

Olivia's working day started out slow. Most people were enjoying themselves and the parade. There was a tourist or two that just had to get through the road closure that were frustrating the guys but otherwise so far so good. She knew it wouldn't last though and after the parade she snuck home to get a quick bite to eat. Everyone was on a revolving crib roster to make sure they had something to eat today. Barring emergencies no one was to be recalled off their crib break.

She was greeted by enthusiastic friends and family, Jay saved the best til last when she dragged her into the kitchen and proceeded to kiss the living sense out of her. She was rather weak at the knees when they came up for air and Jay grinned and blew her a kiss as she headed outside to their friends while Olivia raided the kitchen for food. She piled a plate high of left over's from lunch and went out to sit on the back porch and watch an impromptu game of softball taking place on the back lawn.

Everyone fielded except when it was their turn to bat and it was a hit and run style competition. The fielding team had to throw the ball round the bases and home to get you out. If you hit the ball into the lake on the full you were out. After she ate she picked up JJ who was awake and spent time cuddling her beautiful daughter. When her time was nearly up she handed her over to Paige, gave the young woman a smile, bent and kissed Nathaniel and waved goodbye. Jay and Max came bounding up, Jay with a kiss and hug. Olivia pat Max for a few seconds then hurriedly left so others could get a meal.

She returned to the station where things had hotted up, two locals had been arrested at the local town picnic when and argument broke out on who had the better marinated ribs. They had started a physical fight and were hit with a disorderly charge and time to cool down in the cells. She hoped they sobered up quick as they only had 3 booking cells to hold people in. As the evening wore on more people were brought in for fights, drunken lewdness, possession of marijuana and implement, possess weapon and assaults.

Olivia had to call in some volunteer staff to look after the cells, do the bookings and look after the phones and counter while all available officers were out on the road. At 2200 hours after the fireworks they got a call, there was a brawl at the local bar, it had spilled into the streets and more had gotten involved.

She sighed, great. She gave the order for all staff to attend, to call in the troopers and give any available Ranger a call. Any person seen throwing a punch was to be arrested on the spot. Grabbing her hat she headed for her 4WD, hollering for one of the part timers to grab the secure lock up van and bring it out for conveyance. Their 3 cells were going to be full.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_A regular reviewer stated she wanted to bring Maggie home. I totally agree but she is straight so what would the point be? He he. She also reckons Reid is a character which I agree. So this one's 4 u J. _

_On with the story, hope you are all enjoying it._

Once Reid reported to work she was teamed up with Matt. She sighed, penance for starting late she guessed. They were assigned bike patrol and she had to be a little relieved, at least with helmets on and the noise of the ATV's she wouldn't have to listen to him talk.

Of course that idea was nixed when she found out they had equipped the helmets with headsets so they could talk to each other and base. They were to patrol the beaches around town and a few miles out either side and make sure no one was drinking outside the exclusion zone set out for the picnic area and that no one had brought their own fireworks.

So she patrolled for a few hours, confiscating beers and sparklers, writing infringements for idiots who wouldn't listen and a few summonses to court were coming peoples way also. They rode out past the Benson residence and she paused to wave to Maggie and Jay. Maggie came racing down and asked them if they had eaten. They told her they hadn't, they were heading to a campsite another ¾'s of a mile around and were coming back. Maggie promised them a sandwich and drinks on return.

So they headed out to the campsite, had an argument with belligerent College students, seized their beers and rockets and told one kid that took a drunken swing at Matt that they would see him in court after Reid knocked him flat. They returned to the Bensons, ate their sandwich while talking to Jay and Maggie and took off back to town.

Things weren't going to bad, everyone was wearing the red white and blue. Weird hats, glasses and shirts were the norm. People had streamers on cars as well as flags, the fireworks had gone off without a hitch and she was standing chatting on her phone with Maggie about that night when the call came.

Brawl at the bar, Police requesting help, all care to be taken. She swore and told Maggie she had to go, Police were asking for help with a brawl. Maggie told her to be careful and hung up. She looked at Matt who seemed a bit nervous and yelled at him to stay with her at all times. He nodded and followed her full speed towards the bar.

When they got there Police cars were everywhere, lights and sirens blaring and adding to the confusion and the drama. There were dozens of drunk youths and men running around fighting who they could get their hands on.

It was like a warzone in there. Some people already lay unconscious, others staggered around in a daze, some were bleeding. Some had taken off their shirts and were running around like idiots, others had torn clothing.

She recognised Olivia's patrol car and pulled up next to it, turning the ATV off and taking out the key. Throwing off her helmet she grabbed Matt and told him to stay right behind her as she searched for Olivia and found her wrestling with some guy trying to cuff him. Another male was stealthily walking up behind the chief with a chair raised high. Fuck.

Reid didn't waste any time, just ran, arms and legs pumping hard, hearing Matt not far behind her. The guy was totally focussed on the target and not on the angry battering ram about to hit him. She crashed into him as he was about to bring the chair down and they went down in a heap.

He was bigger than Reid and put up a good fight but she had army training and with a few solid and well placed blows soon had him under control. Matt came forward then and she told him to help the Chief who was still struggling with her suspect while yelling at him to clam down.

Matt ran over to help and between the two of them they handcuffed him, all the while he bellowed at them they would be sorry and he was going to "make you piss" when he got the chance. Charming. Matt then held him while Olivia went over with her second pair of cuffs and handcuffed the fellow Reid held.

"Hey Reid" she smiled and Reid noticed her black eye and cut lip. Oh. Jay was going to be pissed. "What did this fellow do?" Olivia asked

"Well, let's just say if I had been a second slower you would have been waking up next to Alex tomorrow" and nodded at the chair nearby. Olivia face turned stone cold and she gave the idiots arm an extra hard yank when she pulled him up.

Reid helped them walk the prisoners to the conveyance van which was nearly full. With a bit of help from her officers she released the cuffs, dodging the flaying attempts to strike out at them and shoved them inside the van, slamming the door before their angry kicks could connect.

Olivia ordered her staff to take them back and place them in a cell for now and hurry back for more. They'd have to sit in cells and wait to find out who did what, it would give them a chance to calm down. If they fought in the cells they wouldn't get bail.

Olivia, Reid and Matt then walked back into the fray and found Hank outnumbered 3 to 1. Hank had his baton out but it wouldn't do much good against 3. Olivia pulled out her baton and handed it to Matt then took out her big Mag torch to use as a weapon. They all knew Reid didn't need any help.

Hank saw them coming from the corner of his eye and sighed in relief. The drunks were too drunk to notice he was a cop, or maybe they did and didn't care. Sometimes the uniform was just a target and a good enough reason for cop haters to have a go.

One charged at him and as per training he brought the baton down hard on the man's thigh and watched him crumble. The impact of the baton had caused a shockwave to go through his muscles and rendered them useless. That and the pain and he was out of action.

The other two went to charge but a swift leg sweep from Reid brought one down and when the other stopped to see what happened Matt brought down Olivia's baton onto the guys hand that was holding the broken beer bottle.

The man screamed as the force made him drop the bottle and maybe broke a few bones. Olivia grinned and gave Matt the thumbs up. He blushed at first the puffed out his chest in pride. It was good to note his impulsive action had gotten the Chiefs approval. He quickly turned his attention to guarding his 3 friends as they handcuffed the offenders.

More Police cars arrived, the State Troopers called in for reinforcements. They were seriously outnumbered though but Olivia could only hope some people might see them as a start of an influx and cut their losses and run.

Matt and Hank walked the prisoners back and left Reid and Olivia looking for more trouble and/or Elliot. Just as the sea of fighters parted they saw Elliott been pounded on by a couple of guys. Young and stocky they looked like College linebackers. Reid and Olivia swore and raced to help.

Olivia was surprised though when another guy stepped in and helped. She recognised him as a young local, a College boy who had shown an interest in being a Police Officer. Justin Robbins was his name. He was a big kid, quarterback size but no match for a linebacker. He held his own though until Reid stepped in to help him with a chop to the back of the offender's neck that had him out like a light. Olivia stepped up behind the youth that was giving Elliot hell and brought her torch across the back of his knees. He fell like a stone.

From there Olivia deputised young Justin, ordered Elliott to give the kid his baton and herself, Elliott, Reid, Justin, Hank and Matt worked as a team. Olivia, Reid, Elliot and Hank went in to make arrests. Matt and Justin would cover their backs. They soon teamed up with another couple of Troopers who were getting the shit kicked out of them by 6 guys. They were most grateful to work in a team.

By the end of the brawl they had nearly 30 in custody, the courthouse had to be opened for usage of their two cells. Several backup cars from other quieter County's arrived to assist with managing the rest of the people on the street and dispersing. The centre of Androck was a no go zone. The hospital was reporting several assaults and broken bones. Olivia told them to tell patients to come in later in the week to make complaints. It would give them time to clear the current backlog.

Olivia made time to call Jay who knew all about the brawl and had been preparing food for the troops. She was sending it in soon with Fin, Munch, Don and Casey who were going to volunteer to help with paperwork. She asked her wife if she had any injuries and Olivia admitted she had a black eye, fat lip and maybe had pulled a muscle in her shoulder.

She heard conversation in the background before Jay said Maggie had asked how Jett and Reid were. Olivia replied Jett had fared a bit better than her, no sore shoulder and Reid had broken her glasses, had a bruised cheek and some scrapes on her knuckles. They were both currently sorting out who they arrested and for what.

Most had sobered up since arriving in the cells and were being issued with bail until tomorrow by a couple of JP's who had come down. A dozen or so were still either passed out cold or wanted to fight the cops still. They were being left until last. A special court sitting would deal with them the following afternoon. She bid her wife goodnight, told her not to expect her until tomorrow and with an I love you, hung up.

Her old colleagues and friends arrived to much cheer and relief about half an hour later. Everyone took a break to eat and drink. Many thanked the chief and said to pass on thanks to her wife. The prisoners protested down in the cells and Olivia went down there and told them to shut the hell up. If they'd acted like adults and not morons they'd be free not cooling their heels in the cells. It shut a few up but a few drunk jocks wanted her to let them out so they could have a go.

After they finished eating she allocated Fin to help some of the Rangers, Munch to help the day crew that needed to go home and get some rest and told Cragen and Casey to help where they could, she had a report to write up for Chief Greene.

She then ordered Justin into her office and shut the door. She told the boy he had done well tonight and if he was serious about getting into the force she would assist him and possibly give him a job on graduation. He beamed at the idea. She told him for the rest of the night to report to Elliott. She also told him that if he wanted to he could spend some of the summer at the Station helping out and maybe doing some counter enquiries, he was to discuss it with his parents and have them talk to her if they approved. She suggested he give it a couple of days though and dismissed him.

He left with a bounce in his step, excited about the prospect and she sighed and started her report. She would be speaking with Hunter Sinclair tomorrow about responsible serving of alcohol. The man was a continual pain in her backside. She'd been lenient with him before but this time she was going to come down heavy.

It was 0300 when Reid went home and dragged her weary body through the front doors of the house. She paused when she realised that someone had left a light on for her and sighed when she realised it must have been Maggie. Heading into the bathroom she went about her nightly routine before stripping down to her singlet and boxers and padding toward her bedroom. She came up short when she found Maggie sitting up in her bed a book abandoned on her chest as she snored lightly.

Reid grinned and backtracking she turned off the lights and headed back into her room. She slid her left arm under Maggie's legs and her right arm under her shoulder blades and gently eased her down into bed. Maggie muttered in her sleep and Reid soothed her before taking the book and placing it on the bedside table and switching off the lamp. She made her way around the bed by feel in the dark and crawled in next to Maggie. She would have a word about her staying the night tomorrow once she had gotten some sleep. She was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Chief Green arrived at 0800 the following morning and was stunned at what had gone on and by the 3 cells full of prisoners. Olivia gave him the rundown and told him that day shift wouldn't be in until 1200hrs and she currently had part timers looking after the cells. A couple of cars from other County's were coming over to assist with any tasking until then and a special court was being held at 1400hrs.

Chief Greene read her report and told her it sounded like she had an exceptional job and to go home, turn off her phone and not come in until tomorrow. She could have kissed the man. She took the drive home slow, better safe than never, and pulled into the drive in time to see Casey and Serena heading out.

She pulled up to talk to them and they whistled and told her Jay wasn't going to be happy with whoever did that to her face. They were just on their way to sit with Alex for a while, knowing Reid would probably sleep until noon. Olivia nodded, waved and kept driving until she pulled up home.

She stagged up to the front door which was pulled open by a concerned Jay. Jay took one look at her and sighed, she looked awful and she would kill whoever did this to her if she was able to get it out of anyone.

For now she asked Paige to look out for the twins for a while as she took her wife gently by her bruised hands and led her towards their bedroom. Olivia paused only to pat Max and give her son and daughter, who were in the safe arms of Aunt Abby and Aunt Miranda, a kiss before she followed her wife.

Jay took her straight to the en-suite, stripped her wife then herself and dragged a weary Olivia into the shower to gently rub all the dirt and grime off. Once showered she dressed her in her pyjamas and tended to her war wounds before helping her slide between the sheets.

She pulled all the curtains tight and told a half asleep Olivia she would wake her around 1400hrs so she would sleep tonight. For now she promised to keep the others quiet or outside to let her sleep. Olivia just sighed and let sleep take hold.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all, I am pretty swamped at work at moment, heading into summer for us and our busy time. Will post when I can, sometimes I'm just too tired though. Hope you enjoy_

For a second day in a row Maggie woke in Reid's bed. This time Maggie didn't remember falling asleep, Reid hadn't been there when she went to bed and unlike yesterday Reid was still sleeping peacefully beside her. Maggie looked at her, noticing with some concern the bruises on her face and the split skin on her knuckles. She was a tough woman though and she sighed as she slid out of bed quietly, noticing it was 0900.

The last time she had taken note of the time it had been 0130 and she had been struggling to keep her eyes open. She made her way to the bathroom then went to the spare room to get dressed. She shuffled out to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She would sit on the back porch and wait for Reid to wake up.

Reid eventually woke at 1030 and padded her way out to sit next to Maggie who immediately curled into her as they watched the tourists playing out on the lake. Maggie remained quiet waiting for Reid to speak first

"Hell of a night last night" Reid eventually sighed and Maggie nodded against her shoulder "Had some fun though, been ages since I've been in a good fight" Reid chuckled and Maggie smacked her leg hard before sitting up and glaring at her. Reid only laughed harder and pulled her back down

"Aw Mags, don't be mad. It did get a little hairy at times and I did get to the fight just in time to prevent Olivia being KO'd by a chair" she paused when Maggie gasped "Now red, don't go telling Jay, you know what she's like"

"You know I won't, and don't call me red" Maggie hit her again

"Fair enough, anyway, surprisingly Matt did OK and the three of us ended up teaming up with Elliot, and a young local kid who helped Elliott out for which Olivia deputised him. Hank and a couple of troopers also joined us. Matt and the kid would protect our back as we went in, made arrests and did extractions. I saw Jett a couple of times, he was working with Chance, Jerry and a couple of other Police officers doing the same thing. I tell you the man's a bear, no one crossed him"

"He is strong" Maggie agreed and they both smirked.

"TMI, TMI" Reid laughed

They continued to share banter for a while, Maggie telling her how the BBQ went, how Jay had broken out the Jet skis and they had had some fun. They had to drag the Stabler twins off them. Eli had wanted a go but Jay thought it more prudent if he went out in the jet boat instead. Maggie thought it was guaranteed that all holidays would be held at the Benson residence from now on. Finally the conversation ran out of steam as the inevitable raised its head

"Listen Maggie, not that I don't love you and love the support you are offering but I think it's wise that you stay at your own house. Jett will be understanding of only so much" Reid warned her and Maggie sighed and shook her head

"Jett knows where he and I stand, I love the man but he doesn't rule my life. Right now my friend needs support. I spoke with him last night and he assured me he was alright, he said you were a bit banged up and may need to vent when you got home"

"Hmmm does he know exactly where you spent the last two nights" Reid teased

'Well no, but if you tell him I'll tell Alex" Maggie grinned "I'm sure he will be fine, it was like a sleep over"

"Yeah with a gay chick" Reid chuckled

"Who's love of her life is someone else" Maggie looked at her watch "Someone you better go see. When do you have to be at work next?" she asked as they stood and made their way inside to rinse their dishes

"Jett gave me until tomorrow off. I'll probably stay the rest of visiting hours with Alex and get an early night. I'm not sure when the Doc is going to bring her out of her coma, it's a day by day thing"

They said goodbyes with a hug and buzz on the cheek before Reid went to freshen up and head into the hospital. She made a note that she needed to do some laundry in the next couple of days as she was getting low. She then headed into the hospital where she found Casey and Serena watching over Alex who was looking even better today.

They told her the Doctor was happier with her bloods while she was on insulin and looked like she would need it from now on. He was happier too that her lungs sounded clearer. They left her to it and told her they would report to the others who would probably pop in throughout the afternoon. Reid settled herself down and relaxed, she took Alex's hand and spoke to her quietly, telling her all about her day yesterday and the antics some of the people got up to.

Fin and Munch popped in around 1400. They had to head back but were glad Alex was on the mend. They told her that they had given Elliot instructions to call with updates. Once they left she continued with her stories and was getting to the good part about the brawl when Olivia, Jay, Kathy and Elliot arrived. Reid leant in and whispered she would tell how she saved Olivia's bacon later.

While the others were there and they discussed Alex's diagnoses she continued to hold Alex's hand, playing gently with the fingers. The doc came in with a nurse and checking things over decided it was time to wake their patient up and injected something into her saline drip. He told them she could wake up any time from now. Some patients woke up within 5 minutes, the next patient would take a week. It just depended on their body's reactions and whether they needed more time to heal.

The Benson's and the Stabler's left around 1700 and Reid continued her story. Alex did not react in any way, the machines did not beep, no muscle movement, no eye flutter. At 1900 she was kicked out and trying to stay upbeat she bent and told Alex "I Love you slim" and left. She told the nurses to call her day or night and headed out to the car before she broke down.

She drove home blind, worried as to why Alex hadn't woken and it had been hours since she had been given the medication to wake up. She pulled into her garage and leant her head against the steering wheel. She was startled a short time later as she struggled with her crying by the door opening and looked up at Maggie's worried face. Maggie simply took her hand and urged her out of the car. Once they were inside and settled in bed Reid whispered "How?' and Maggie grinned

"I have a friend who works at the hospital, besides which Olivia told me what had happened" Maggie held her best friend tight "So you want to retract that statement from this morning about me staying elsewhere?" she asked and Reid in answer just snuggled closer.

The following days Reid lived for work and for going to the hospital to tell a still unconscious Alex about her day. Things were winding down from the busy 4th of July celebrations and Olivia had fined the bar heavily for serving drunks. She spent a lot of time begging Alex to wake up, that she needed her, her friends needed her. The rest of the visitors had gone home, all waiting for that expectant phone call.

As each day passed Reid became more despondent, Olivia and Jay were really worried about her and were in cahoots with Maggie to know where she was at all times. The doctor was being optimistic, she was still healing nicely, her lungs were clearing, her diabetes was under control and the liquid food was adding a few pounds.

A week after Alex was given the medication to wake up Jett told her to take 2 days off and not to report to work until then, she had worked 9 straight. Reid went to argue but Jett just pointed to the door and growling Reid stormed out it. Jett immediately picked up the phone and called Maggie, telling her what happened. Maggie and Toby were waiting for Reid when she went home and Maggie refused to let her go to the hospital again.

They argued long and loud until Maggie had stolen the car keys, called for Toby and simply walked out the door and to her truck. Reid came barrelling out after her, jumping into the passenger side as Maggie took off in the truck. They drove through town and out to the Benson's. Once there Reid had stormed inside the house barely saying hello to Jay who opened the door. Olivia was at work currently but would be home shortly for lunch.

Maggie sighed and told her the morning's developments. Jay looked worried and they went inside to find Reid sitting on the couch in the lounge holding Nathaniel, tears streaming down her face. Maggie and Jay approached her and sat on either side of her. Long moments later Reid handed Nathaniel over to Jay who quietly left the lounge.

"I'm sorry" Reid sobbed and looked at Maggie who simply opened her arms and she fell into them. Maggie held her as she finally just cried her eyes out. She had cried before but not these gut wrenching, heart breaking sobs. Maggie continued to hold her until the sobs quietened and Reid's breaths turned slow and steady and she finally let out a shaky sigh, Thank God. Reid had been so churned up lately she had barely slept, she hoped she would get a good catnap now.

Olivia whistled as she walked to the house for lunch. Jay met her at the door with a shushing motion and quietly showed her into the lounge to the couch where she found Reid and Maggie asleep together. She raised her eyes to her wife and looked at her questioningly. Jay led her out of the lounge and out to the back patio where Paige, the twins, Max and Toby were playing.

"What happened?"

"Well Jett told Reid to go home and stay home for 2 days. Once home Reid wanted to go to the hospital and Maggie wouldn't let her, she's not been sleeping and is on the verge of collapsing. So they argued and Maggie stole the keys to the truck, high jacked it, kidnapped Reid and they ended up here. Reid held Nathaniel for a while and then broke down. We've left them to it and that's how they ended up" Jay surmised and Olivia was bewildered. She was glad they were here though, Maggie needed help, she was suffering too. They all were. She just wished Alex would hurry up and wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex fought the darkness that surrounded her, struggling towards the light. She tried to breathe but felt suffocated and there was an annoying beep going on. The blackness had been comforting and there was no pain there. She had heard Stacey talking to her in the blackness, talking about a job as a Ranger. That wasn't right, Stacey was a Security guard.

She had heard the Stacey of old in the blackness, the Stacey that loved her, the Stacey she had loved before everything went crazy, before Brian Standish and all her parents friends on snob hill that got in her ear. It had taken losing her friends and Stacey to wake her up to take stock and by then she was only a shell off herself and she only got worse as she struggled to break free of controlling reigns.

Right now she struggled to breathe around the obstruction in her throat. She could hear a far off voice calling her name and asking her to calm down. The voice sounded soothing and she listened to it. It asked her to cough on the count of three and he would remove the blockage. She heard him count to three and coughed as hard as she could. It hurt her lungs and whatever it was hurt her throat.

She continued to cough and something hissing was placed over her face. Oxygen. She breathed deeply and tried to open her eyes. They felt like they were made of lead but finally she opened them to see a male doctor and several nurses around her. She was in hospital? Oh God what happened?

"Welcome back Miss Cabot" the Doctor smiled "Do you know where you are?"

Alex shook her head. The last thing she remembered was the flight in to New York trying to evade Brian. After that she couldn't remember.

"You're in Androck County Hospital, you've been in a coma for 2 weeks" Oh My God, Alex thought to herself. How? Why? What happened? The doctor could see she was struggling to talk and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "All in good time" she saw him look at a nurse "Nurse I believe you have a couple of calls to make". The nurses eyes widened comically and she hurried to make the calls.

The doctor smiled back down at her "You have very loyal friends Miss Cabot. If Ranger Reid found out you were awake and we hadn't called we'd all be shot at dawn. Chief Benson and her wife would flay us alive" he smiled. Ranger Reid? He wasn't talking about Stacey was he? Stacey, a Ranger? Maybe, maybe this was why she was up in Androck. Maybe she found where Stacey was after she changed all her numbers, emails and address.

The doctor patted her hand upon seeing her confusion and said kindly "It's Ok Miss Cabot, it will come back. Right now I need to do a few quick painless tests and then you can go back to sleep until your friends get here" She didn't want to go back to sleep, she wanted to know what was going on. Now. Yet she became distracted as the Doctor flashed a light in her eyes nearly blinding her and tapped her arms and legs and other different tests. By the end she was tired and felt the blackness pulling her in again.

Olivia had just finished her dinner when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognise the number but shrugged and quickly answered

"Chief Benson"

"Chief, this is Katie from Androck County ICU" Olivia immediately tensed and sat bolt upright. Jay noticed and looked on in concern as the nurse continued "I thought I would inform you that your friend Miss Cabot has wakened and the doctor is with her now"

"She's awake. Is she OK? Have you rung Reid?" Olivia looked over at Jay as she took her wife's hand and squeezed gently.

"I have left a message on Ranger Reid's cell. I decided to call you then was going to try the Ranger Station"

"No need, Reid is with me, I will pass on the message. Expect us shortly" she advised and the nurse said she would see her then. Olivia hung up and standing pulled Jay into her arms and hugged her tight "Alex is awake"

"Then we better tell Reid" Jay kissed her cheek "Common. I'll start making phone calls to the others while you tell Reid. Once the twins are down I'll follow you in"

Olivia grinned and kissed her wife hard before hurrying inside. She didn't try to be quiet as she approached Maggie and Reid but neither stirred. Olivia squatted down beside them and gently woke Maggie first. She startled a bit but soon appeared awake, and was flushing a bit at having fallen asleep on the couch

"Hey" Olivia said "I just got a call from the hospital. Alex is awake. I'm going to head there via the station to let Elliot know. Can you let Reid know?"

"Sure" Maggie smiled, relieved that Alex had finally woken up. Olivia grinned and stood

"Good, Jay is making calls to the others. I expect we'll have a full house again this weekend as will the Stabler's. Another chance to catch up." She chuckled and with a wink at Maggie headed for the door.

Maggie waited for Olivia to leave then turned her attention to Reid, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook

"Reid, Reid wake up"

"It's too early to go to work" Reid grumbled and Maggie bit her lip to stop from laughing as she tried again

"Reid wake up, the hospital rang"

"Alex!" Reid bolted upright and looked at Maggie "She's awake?" and Maggie nodded. Reid jumped up and looked frantically around for the car keys which luckily Maggie still had.

"Reid calm down. I'm just going to see Jay and ask her to keep Toby for a while then I will take you in, but we're stopping to get something to eat on the way" she held up a hand "No arguments. Now go to the bathroom and freshen yourself up then I will meet you at the truck. I'm driving"

Reid would have argued but it would only slow them down and there was little point. She hurried to the bathroom, went about her toilet, washed her face and finger combed her hair back into place. She then hurried to find Jay, gave her a big hug and grabbing Maggie's hand literally dragged her outside.

She had to clench her teeth in order not to tell Maggie to speed and when they pulled up to the local cafe she grit her teeth in frustration but Maggie hopped out of the car and walked in. She was back 5 minutes later with a bag of food and a couple of drinks and they headed to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Maggie had to hold Reid's hand to keep her from running off and gave her the food to hold. They entered ICU and were met by the nurse who told them Alex was asleep but could wake if they went in. They hurried into the room to find that the breathing tube had been removed and Alex wore an oxygen mask instead. The sound of the ventilator was now replaced by the sound of Alex's breathing.

Maggie instructed Reid to be quiet as they moved in quietly so not to disturb the sleeping woman and walked over to the windowsill where they unpacked their late lunch. Maggie had bought a couple of fresh chicken and salad rolls and Reid's stomach growled loudly. They looked at each other startled then had to shush each other's giggles as they hoed into the food. Maggie had also bought a couple of bottles of coke and a bag of chips which they didn't dare open yet.

They were sitting patiently waiting for Alex to waken when the Benson's and Stabler's walked in. Maggie shushed them and they made their way over to the window to join in the silent vigil. It was less than 10 minutes later that Alex let out a moan and her eyelashes started to flutter. Reid was off the windowsill and by the bed in seconds. She took Alex's cold frail hand in hers and leant in.

"Alex, babe can you hear me?" she asked quietly and Alex groaned again "Common slim, let me see those Cabot blues" Reid encouraged and watched elated as blue eyes flickered open.

"S'cey?" Alex whispered raggedly and Reid nodded and leant down to press her forehead against Alex's lightly

"Yeah babe, it's me" she sighed "Look a bit different from last time huh" she chuckled and Alex looked into her eyes and tried to drag up a smile

"S'xy" Alex managed to tease and Reid managed a grin and stood up a bit "Hmm, I think the uniform makes me" she chuckled then remembering the others were here she said "Look Alex, you're friends are here, Liv and Jay and Elliot and Kathy" she pointed and Alex slowly turned her head to see them. Olivia dared to approach her good friend, moving to the opposite side of the bed to Reid and gently touched Alex's shoulder. Alex followed her progress with her eyes

"Hey you." She leant in an kissed Alex on the forehead "It's good to see you awake. You scared the hell out of us Lex"

"S'ry" Alex mumbled a tear slipping from her eye which Reid reached for and gently wiped away. Both Reid and Olivia shook their heads

"We'll worry about that later" Olivia told her gently "For now you need to get better, start eating again and get back the Alex we know" she informed "All the guys send their love and will be up to visit in the next couple of weeks" she saw Alex's eyes flicker to where her wife and the Stabler's were waiting with Maggie and motioned them over.

It was a bit emotional watching the strong Elliot trying to hold back his concern as he bent over Alex to buss her on the cheek and advise her 'nice to have you back counsellor'. Kathy offered a gentle hug and a promise to visit often and get well soon. Jay braced herself over Alex and looked her deep in the eye, her look said everything, love, relief and a hint of the anger that would come out later. As for now she leant down and whispered

"Don't ever scare us like that again Alexandra or I'll kick your scrawny ass" to which Alex gave a weak smile before her gaze turned to the last person in the room.

Reid was aware of Maggie standing behind her, a gentle hand on her back offering support and encouragement. When Alex's eyes turned to her friend Reid turned and taking Maggies hand pulled her forward

"Alex this is Maggie, a very good friend, she has helped me through a lot recently" Reid turned back to Alex who wasn't looking at their faces but something further south and looked down at the her hand swallowing Maggies. Oh, so Alex was a little jealous hey. Reid wanted her to sweat, and if Alex had been well she would have made her but Alex wasn't well and Reid didn't have the heart not to reassure her "Now slim, no need to get possessive." She grinned as Alex's eyes flew to hers "Maggie isn't that good a friend. She wishes"

Maggie slapped Reid hard on her shoulder

"Reid! Now is not the time for teasing. I'll get Jett to make you work with Matt for a week" she threatened and Reid groaned and shot Maggie a glare. Those who knew Matt had to chuckle, that was no idle threat.

"You wouldn't dare" Reid looked aghast and Maggie rose a pointed brow and Reid sighed "Ok Ok" she turned back to Alex who was watching curiously "Maggie is with my boss Jett. I set them up"

"You did not" Maggie snorted

"Did too. He kept asking if I was courting you and I told him to pull his head in and hurry up and ask you out and he did didn't he." Maggie nodded "So there you go" Reid grinned and looked at Alex "Just call me matchmaker"

Maggie waited until Alex looked at her and rolled her eyes then used her hands near her face to indicate Reid had a head swell. When Reid looked her way when Alex chuckled she acted innocent. Reid swiped at her "Brat"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Maggie muttered "Heard it all before"

"Watch it Red" Reid mock growled which earned her another hard slap

"Don't call me Red" Maggie growled

The banter continued for another 5 minutes, the others joining in before they saw Alex's eyes starting to flutter and hurriedly made their exits saying they'll see her soon. Maggie told Alex it was nice to meet her and was looking forward to getting to know her. That left Alex with Reid who settled in a chair beside her, took her hand and told her to go back to sleep, she'd be here when she woke. Alex stopped fighting the lull of sleep and slowly drifted off, comforted by her hand in Stacey's.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Next time Alex woke she found her hand still in Stacey's and she looked over to see Stacey asleep in the chair beside her bed, head tipped back and snoring softly. She looked so different now, her hair shorter, her tanned skin even darker, her body a bit musclier than she remembered. She loved that body, so big and powerful and made her feel safe and protected. She knew she would give anything to be curled up in those arms again.

The door opened and the doctor came in, he paused when he saw Stacey sleeping and crept forward to see how she was going. Miming with a finger to his lips he would be quiet he moved forward. He checked the machine that was keeping track of her blood pressure and heartbeat. He checked her eyes again and smiled. He leant a bit closer and whispered

"She's been here every day" he nodded his head at Stacey "She would go to work, check in on her lunch break, go back to work then come straight here. She'd stay until we kicked her out and she'd be back in at 7 each morning. I was close to having to admit her with you, she was exhausted. It was only Maggie and Chief Benson that probably assured that she didn't" he stood "Get some more rest Miss Cabot, you have a long way to go" he told her and feeling her eyes close she didn't fight the sleep.

The next time she woke Stacey wasn't there but Olivia was. As she looked around wildly for Stacey getting herself all panicked Olivia hurried to her and gently assured her

"Hey it's OK. She just went home to freshen up and grab a bite to eat. She'll be back"

Alex relaxed and looked at Olivia who gave her a gentle smile

"Alex she'll come back. If she's not here maybe someone else will be. She has to work and she has to sleep. I promise you if it's day time you won't be left alone, if you wake and no one is around it's only because it's night time and visiting times are over. All you have to do is go back to sleep and someone will be here when you wake OK?"

"'K" Alex croaked and Olivia grinned

"You sound terrible Cabot, save the talking until later. Now get some rest"

"Luv u Liv"

"Yeah, I love you too Lex" Olivia grinned "Now go back to sleep". Alex did so with a sigh.

So the next few days went with Alex. She would wake and Stacey would be there 90% of the time. If not it was Olivia, Kathy or Jay. Elliot visited as did Maggie on occasion to bring Stacey some food to make sure she was eating. Alex noted that they were comfortable and affectionate with each other but not in a sexual way and relaxed. As for Reid she was a lot happier now that Alex was awake and so was Jett as he had his woman back.

Olivia was busy still, there was a lot of meetings after the 4th of July fiasco and all eyes were pointing angrily at Hunter Sinclair and his staff. Hunter said it wasn't all him, a lot of those people were drunk louts on the street but all agreed it had started in the Bar. Hunter grumbled that he had had enough of the place and was going to sell or shut down.

Olivia immediately told Jay who was showing an interest. The community knew exactly who Jay was and were delighted with the idea as a nice Bar and Grill in town would be appreciated.

One day out of the blue Olivia had been in her office when Justin Robbins knocked on her door. He had attended with his parents as requested, it had to wait for a bit as they went to NY for a couple of week's holiday. Olivia spoke to the parents, assured that he would mainly stay in the station and help out with menial jobs. He might be asked to do some shift work and look after cells on a busy Friday or Saturday night and he may do a few errands but nothing dangerous. His parents agreed and she told him to report to work at 0800 the next day. He was doing well, so far.

After another week Alex had her feeding tube removed, an unpleasant experience in itself. She was awake for longer now and was being filled in on different stories like the Stabler's move to Androck by Kathy and how she loved the friendlier hours. Jay told her about the antics the twins got up to and how it was interesting being known as Mrs Chief to Alex's great humour.

Olivia told her about jobs at work and some of the regular tools she dealt with. She included the current County ADA who was 70 odd and out of whack. She looked pointedly at Alex and told her they needed a better one. Alex didn't give anything away but she may be interested, a political career wasn't on the cards but a quiet life as a county prosecutor may be. It would depend on Stacey who had told her she went by her surname only now. Alex had been uncertain at first but decided she like it, it suited Reid.

So Reid had told her that her boss Jett had offered her a job for the summer as a Ranger. Things were going well and she may get the gig full time or maybe just seasonal for the busy Summer and Winter skiing seasons. She could find a second job in the off season and just volunteer if needed for a search or something. Reid told her she wasn't interested in going back to New York. Alex had looked at her, smiled and said

"Ok"

"And I don't want to live in a monstrosity of a house, I like my 2 bedroom cabin just fine" she warned one day as she hoed into the burger and Alex ate her toast. Alex agreed about a monstrous house but there would be issues with a 2 bedroom cabin

"4" she said and Reid looked her querying "We'll get one with 4. One we both like" she acted nonchalant and Reid looked at her

"Will we just?" Reid stated and Alex looked at her seriously. She knew what Reid was telling her, they wouldn't just fall back into a relationship. She had a lot of ground to make up and a lot of explaining to do. Something everyone had told her could wait until she was better.

"I hope so. I like it here, nice and quiet. Nice place to settle down, get a 9 to five job and raise 2.5 kids" she grinned as Reid choked on her burger and stared at her in part terror part fascination. Alex's evil streak was coming back now "What, you don't think I'd make a good mum?"

"If we are talking Alex, I'd say Yes, but until recently I've only seen Alexandra Cabot and I wouldn't let that woman anywhere near my kids" Reid stated matter of factly. Alex ducked her head, trying to not let that barb hurt when she knew she deserved it

"Oh" she stated "Well I think Alex finally killed off Alexandra for good. There were mitigating circumstances though"

"Which I will hear in good time. For now, eat" Reid instructed and pointed to Alex's meal. Alex saluted cheekily and ate. Reid sighed, despite the serious topic she was glad Alex was getting her wits back and was finally getting better.

The first day Alex had to inject herself with insulin was hard. She was shocked when the doctor told her of her diabetes, it was not in the family. Reid stayed with her while the nurse showed her how to measure out amounts with her special insulin pen. Alex had the choice to inject into her stomach or thighs. She chose her stomach. Luckily the needle was small and it took a few false starts but Alex finally managed. She cried afterwards and Reid held her awkwardly around her IV lines she still had hooked up.

The next time was easier and the third time she proudly showed the Bensons, Stabler's and Maggie how she did it. By the time Casey and Serena came up to visit that weekend she thought herself a pro. She had been on solids for a while, working her way up from soft gentle foods to solider meals like sandwiches or chicken and veggie. She was a bit embarrassed and relieved to have her catheter removed, it meant she could become more mobile.

Reid carried her a lot, to and from the toilet and shower and often Alex just asked if she could carry her the length of the hall just to get her out of her room and in Reid's arm for longer. Maggie caught them on one such trip and raised a surprised eyebrow. The couple flushed and she shook her head as she came forward with Reid's evening meal of a roast. Reid had declined to eat hospital food.

The first time Alex had a diabetic episode it scared the bejesus out of her, Reid and Maggie who was there at the time. Reid went mad on the call button and when the doctor appeared calm and told her it can happen and they had to watch for the symptoms Reid had been a tad upset. She hadn't wanted to leave Alex's side again and Alex had to get quite forceful with her.

Maggie had called Jett and explained what happened and stayed with Reid for the night. When Olivia heard she was concerned and promptly told Jay and Kathy who would be looking after Alex next week when she was allowed to leave hospital. The 3 women and Paige spent hours scouring the internet looking for whatever they could find on Diabetes.

Before Alex was released the doctor barred all patients and had a private conversation with his patient revolving around her use of dietary pills and nutritional supplements. Alex was aghast, she had been told the tablets she was taking were vitamins to give her energy because she had been frequently sick before flying back to New York months ago.

She told the doctor her then Publicist had gotten her to see a doctor friend of his who had prescribed them. She would never had taken them otherwise. The doctor wanted the name of this other doctor to report him to the medical board. She gave him it and wasn't really surprised when before she was released he told her that he hadn't been able to locate him. When she was fit and healthy Brian Standish had a lot to answer for, if she could find him. Publicist her ass, wait until she saw her Uncle Bill.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all, thanks to those who are reviewing but I only got 2 last chapter. I love reviews guys and if I don't get 5 for this chapter I may not update while I am on night shift so you'll have to go a week for another. If I get 5 I'll update sooner. Demanding I know but I thrive on reviews_

Finally on a Friday afternoon, a month after she had come out of her coma she was carried out of the Hospital by Reid. She had finally gained the 20 pounds the doc said she needed to gain before he could release her. He told her she had to put on another 20 before he would clear her for any type of exercise. For now she was confined to a wheel chair but she was so happy to be out of hospital.

Upon arriving at the Benson residence she grinned at seeing the 'Welcome Alex' sign that hung over the front door. Olivia raced out and got her chair out of the boot while Reid picked her up and carried her towards the house. Upon entering the house she saw the Stabler's there, kids in tow, Maggie and a ridiculously tall man who had to be Jett, Jay and a teenager who had to be Paige holding twins.

Oh My God they were so big. They had to be nearly 8 months old now. Olivia told her that Serena, Casey and Don would be there in time for tea and Munch and Fin were picking Abby and Miranda up tomorrow morning and heading up. Alex was amazed at the show of support, loyalty and friendship. She loved all her friends and was looking forward to earning more in Maggie and Jett and all the other wonderful people she had heard about.

Jay told Reid to carry Alex out the back to the back patio to enjoy the afternoon sun. Reid did so, placing Alex on a lounging chair out there. The Stabler's, Jett and Maggie, Jay and Paige followed. Olivia took the wheelchair into the bedroom that Alex would be using while there. When Alex got comfortable Jay came forward and placed Nathaniel Alexander in her lap. Alex held him protectively and he seemed content to stay there as he looked around at the world, keeping one eye on his sister.

Paige took the lounge seat beside her. Kathy and Jay hurried inside to gather drinks for everyone and to organise some nibbles. Jett joined Elliot and Olivia who had returned, to talk about work. Maggie came over to sit near Reid who was keeping vigil on Alex to make sure she didn't get tired. As Jay and Kathy came out with drinks of iced tea all round Max and Toby came bounding up wet from the lake

"Max!" Olivia exclaimed as he danced around and barked and only quick action from Reid saved Alex, Maggie and herself from an equally wet and dirty Toby.

"Toby sit" she told the dog and he did so, his hind end quivering madly and it wasn't until he dropped the tennis ball at her feet that she realised that he wanted to play. Maggie realised at the same time and gently placed a hand on Reid's arm

"He misses you, go spend some time playing" Maggie told her and when Reid would have argued she was stopped short by Alex

"For goodness sake Reid go. There are several people here watching over me, I'll be fine" Alex told her and Reid looked at her stubbornly until Toby barked and nudged the ball closer. She sighed in the end and gave up. She bent and picked up the ball. Toby and Max took off onto the back lawn and barked excitedly until Reid leant back and threw the ball with all her might over their heads and they took off running, racing each other to get it.

Reid sighed and with a last attempt to stay, which Maggie and Alex shot down she wandered off to play with the dogs and was soon lost in the game. Alex sighed and whispered

"Thank you. I love the woman but she hovers"

"Then you need to be firm with her" Maggie told her "You've been really sick Alex, you nearly died but you're getting better. You need to start asserting your independence"

"I know" Alex sighed "I'm really in 2 minds about it because I know once I get stronger she will try and distance herself while we work things out"

"Do you blame her?" Maggie asked flashing a quick look to see that Paige, Kathy and Jay were occupied as she continued "You made her feel like trash, second rate and not worthy of you. She nearly sunk into her alcoholism again. She was close to cracking when I first met her"

"Oh God really?" Alex looked stricken "All's I can say Maggie is that it isn't black and white and not as it seems. I was in hell then and struggling to survive. You'll see soon enough, when I'm back on my feet and strong again. Everything will come out." Alex shook her head and sighed "There were a few shocks all around for me recently and they weren't good" she saw Maggie looking at her inquisitively and shook her head "No more talk on that. Tell me how you met Reid"

Maggie groaned and relayed the story.

After playing with the dogs for half an hour Reid came back to the house and seeing Alex was busy still holding Nathaniel and chatting with Maggie decided to head over and talk to Olivia for a while. Olivia smiled and leant back against the rail as she joined her. Elliot and Jett were talking men's business and Olivia wanted to make sure Reid was OK.

"Hey, how you holding up?" she asked and Reid nodded

"Good" and looked over at Alex who was looking healthier as each day passed "She's getting stronger and looking healthy. Another few weeks and she will be just about back to normal"

"Then what?" Olivia asked and Reid shrugged

"I don't know Liv. Nothing will change the fact that we've spent the last few months unofficially separated. Nothing changes the fact that I still love her and Alex apparently still loves me"

"But?" Olivia asked

"She's Alex Cabot, Billionaires and city gal. I don't care what she says, she may love me but I can't see her living with a part time Ranger, a recovering almost penniless alcoholic, in a two bedroom cabin"

"Is that what you want her to do, deny everything she is, to be with you?"

"No I don't want to deny who she is, but I don't want to live in a mansion and have her status thrown in my face every second either." Reid sighed and looked out over the lake "It all may be a moot point anyway. We're talking like it's definite were getting back together"

"Aren't you?" Olivia asked "Yeah there's things to work out sure and she needs to make amends for the past but Jesus Reid you love each other. You don't need to make yourself and everyone around you miserable just to make a point"

"But we're so different" Reid growled "How can it work between us?"

"Look at Jay and I. I'd never been with a woman before I met her. If I had listened to my head we would have never got together. We're different too, she's mega rich and I'm just a cop and the product of rape, why the hell would she want me?"

"You're what?" Reid looked at Olivia in shock and Olivia grinned and raised a brow

"Didn't know huh. Thought Alex would have said" she shrugged "See, Jay and I had differences too. I mean for god's sake Reid in 6 years I'll hit the 5 0. She'll be 36, still younger than I was when we met. Should I have let that interfere with our relationship?"

"That's different" Reid growled "You had a relationship. I had a friend while I was getting sober. Then she joined that Congo team and I just turned into a fuck buddy when she was home in New York. Sex 24hrs a day for maybe 3 days straight then nothing for weeks. I was never taken out in public, never introduced as a girlfriend, hell we rarely talked except via email. Whenever I tried to ask her about herself she clammed up tighter than a nun. She has scars on her body I know are bullet holes but she won't tell me how or why, she won't tell me how she was raised, what her parents did, what she did other than being an ADA"

Olivia blinked and had to bite back on her anger towards her friend. Alex could be a true idiot. She sighed

"Look Reid all I can tell you is that the bullet wounds were an attempt on her life while she was our ADA the first time. Elliot and I were there and both kick ourselves that we didn't save her. She was declared dead and put into WITSEC for 4 years. Only Elliot and I knew. Her mother died while she was in WITSEC. It hasn't been easy for her. She came back really messed up but as time went on she became our Alex again and we all thought her identity crisis was over. Obviously it was just beginning"

Reid listened in fascination, learning more in those few sentences than she had from Alex herself. It went a fair way to explaining the complexity of Alex. She knew what it was like to struggle with one's self, with her own identity and what people expected. She was still mad that Alex hadn't told her this herself and she knew there was a lot more but it did dissipate some of her anger. She sighed and pushed away from the railing while Olivia watched her and stated

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to add to your burden"

"You didn't, you cleared a few things up" Reid blew out her breath "WITSEC would have been hard for her, being so independent. It's no wonder she has trust issues. Only problem is, now so do I" she raked a hand through her hair " I need to go for a walk and think. I'm OK though but I need to cool down"

"Want some company?" Olivia asked worried but Reid shook her head

"If I know Maggie she will come scurrying after me. She's good at picking up on my moods"

"OK" Olivia nodded and Reid clapped her on the shoulder and walked off the porch, whistling to the dogs who came bounding after her. Maggie watched her go with concern and turned to Alex who gave her a smile and nodded. Maggie grinned and squeezed her hand and hurried down the steps after Reid. Reid heard her coming and paused, waiting for her to catch up and took her hand as they strolled along the lake.

Jett watched the interaction and knew if it wasn't for Alex he would be really worried about losing his girl to Reid. That's what he got for being too slow on asking the girl out. Independence be damned. He turned to look at Alex who was watching Reid and Maggie. Her eyes flicked to him and she looked at him in understanding. They both knew that if Reid and Maggie had met first they would probably be a couple by now. They were both determined not to let that happen. Alex gave him a nod and he turned his attention back to Elliot who came back with a couple of drinks for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex watched Maggie walk off with Reid and knew she shouldn't be jealous. The fact that it wasn't her that was walking with Reid was all her own fault. She sighed as Olivia took up the seat Maggie had left and waited knowing her friend had something to say, she could feel the tension radiating off her

"I just found out you're a bigger fool than I thought Alex. How could you just use her for sex and not tell her about yourself?" Olivia turned to her friend and shook her head "You need to sit her down and talk to her soon Alex. You need to tell her all about you from the moment you were born until you woke in hospital last month. All of it Alex, good and bad or you will lose her and I for one won't help you get her back"

Alex took the criticism on the chin, she had been a bitch and she knew it. That's why she had decided to change. She didn't want to play in the Ivy League anymore, that was her mother's world, not hers. She nodded

"I know Liv. I'm going to change, I have changed. I want to be Alex. Not my mother's version of Alexandra Cabot and I will no longer be guilt tripped"

"Guilt tripped?"

"Mothers old friends, including Uncle Bill. That's what sent me on this latest downward spiral"

"Then I suggest, until you get yourself, and your relationship with Reid sorted out, you stay away from them"

"I will, but I need your help Liv. Yours, Serena's, Casey's and Abbie's" when Olivia looked at her in curiosity she held up her hand "Tomorrow, I'll talk to all 4 of you. I'll tell you then"

"It sounds important" Olivia stated and Alex nodded

"It will blow your mind I'm sure" and with that curious statement she changed the subject

Maggie walked quietly holding Reid's hand and offering her silent support. She and Alex both knew that Olivia and Reid had been having a serious conversation. Alex had sighed, knowing it was about her and Maggie had tried to distract her as best she could but Alex had merely cuddled Nathaniel closer and told Maggie she deserved it. When Reid had taken off Maggie had followed. When the silence continued she finally asked

"Are you Ok? It looked like that conversation with Olivia was pretty serious"

"Yeah I'm OK. The waiting game for Alex to get better is getting on both our nerves. She told me a few home truths and some things I never knew about Alex" Reid sighed and used her free hand to scratch her head "I learnt that someone tried to kill Alex years ago and she was in WITSEC. Jesus Maggie can you imagine that. One minute she was Alex Cabot then someone else. From what I know of WITSEC they move you around a bit. Imagine having to remember the new names and the background stories every time then hey presto 4 years later welcome back Alex. But there is no support once you get out and you find out your mothers died while thinking she has outlived you. You go to visit her grave and yours is next to hers. Jesus Mag, no wonder she is messed up. It's a wonder she wasn't the alcoholic"

Maggie pulled Reid to a stop and spun her around to face her

"No I can't imagine it. It would be hard but it still doesn't excuse some of the things she did." Maggie raised a hand to her face and soothed her "Don't ever downplay what happened to you. You lost your lover and didn't find out due to stupid army rules. Rules that don't even belong in the playground let alone the army. You were severely injured and they discharged you while you were down. I will always be grateful to Alex that she got you into a good rehab facility but I intend to kick her ass still when I can and she knows it"

"I know she does" Reid chuckled and shook her head "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"

Maggie grinned "Just lucky I guess" and Reid rolled her eyes

"Brat"

"Yeah yeah, but you love me" Maggie smiled up at Reid and Reid nodded

"Yeah I do. Thanks Mag" Reid said as she pulled Maggie in for a hug and Maggie enthusiastically returned the hug.

"Anytime" Maggie replied as they embraced for long minutes, Reid drawing strength from her friend. Finally they pulled back and automatically reached for each other's hand again as they continued to walk.

Casey, Serena and Don arrived early evening just as Olivia put meat on the grill for tea and Jay, Paige and Kathy were inside making salads. Alex was sitting entertaining Eli as Nathaniel and JJ had been handed over to Reid and Maggie who were walking them around the back yard. The newcomers greeted everyone, fussing a bit over Alex who smiled but told them not to hover, Reid was driving her crazy enough. Don joined Elliot and Jett, welcoming the male company after being stuck in the car with two chattering women.

Serena and Casey sat down with Alex and conversed with her on recent events in their practice, politics and anything else they could think of. They were relieved to see that though she had a long way to go physically Alex's mind was as sharp as ever as they talked.

Twenty minutes later Olivia called out that dinner was served and everyone hurried over to the outdoor setting. Reid handed Nathaniel to his mummy while she went over to pick up Alex and carried her over to the large table with bench seats, placing her on the end where she was easy to get to. Nathaniel and JJ were placed in heir pram and given a juice each. They sat happily jabbering to each other and anyone else who would listen.

Reid didn't hurry to sit down and therefore Serena sat next to Alex and Cassie sat opposite her. Reid ended up in the middle of the table squished between Jett and Lizzie Stabler. She kept an eye on what Alex selected to eat and relaxed when she selected a breast of chicken, a slice of bread and a selection of salads. She hoped she ate it all, she was getting her appetite back.

Reid turned her attention to her own plate, selecting a big juicy steak and swapping salads, passing the potato salad to Maggie across the table with a wink. Maggie chuckled and Jett shoulder checked her lightly

"Stop flirting with my girl"

"But it's so much fun" Reid chuckled "And you bite every time"

"Yes but he bites so well" Maggie stated and the whole table went silent and looked at her and she blushed when she realised what she said "Oh get a life all. Gutter minds" she threw a bit of carrot at Reid who waggled her eyebrows at her and pat a red Jett on the back.

"As long as he does the important things well"

"Reid" Maggie growled and Reid chuckled and turned her attention to her plate. Maggie shook her head but smiled at her friend and blew a kiss at Jett who grinned. Elliot got his attention next by pretending to reel him in. Jett flipped him the bird and dug into his steak. A light banter settled on the table as they ate and everyone enjoyed themselves.

The Benson twins entertained everyone with their jabbering and Elliot loved teasing his twins that they used to be just the same. Eli and Lizzie were mortified especially when their father and Aunt Olivia started swapping stories

"Aw Aunt Jay can't you control her?" Eli asked

"But where is the fun in that?" Jay asked teasing her nephew and he sulked. Kathy joined in telling a story and Casey even came up with a story for when she played Softball for the SVU team and Kathy had brought the twins to watch Elliot.

Alex listened and laughed freely as she ate her meal, surprised and happy with herself when she ate all that was on her plate. She would have gone back for seconds but Jay had let slip earlier she had baked a couple of Apple Pies today. She was definitely saving room for that. She noticed Reid glancing at her plate so she held it up for inspection and pat her stomach. Reid grinned and nodded before giving her a wink. Alex blushed but felt so good and proud she grinned and winked back.

Serena, Casey and Paige helped Jay clear the table and bring out the Apple pies. When Jay asked her if she wanted any Alex nodded eagerly and rubbed her hands together indicating she was waiting. Jay laughed

"You were always easy for my pie" she quickly realised what she said "Apple Pie, baking kind only" she clarified and smacked Jett across the back of the head when he smirked and shot Elliot a warning look. Alex chuckled with everyone else.

The pie was delightful as usual and after dinner she had Reid carry her to her bathroom then to the entertainment room where Jay had busted out Wii. The Stabler twins were told to wait their turn to play as Jay asked what everyone wanted to play. They broke out Wii karaoke and many sung to the usual Pink, ACDC, Rolling Stones, Eagles and other old classics. Alex snuggled into Reid's side as Reid had sat beside her. Everyone was spaced out around the room and Alex booed and clapped with everyone else until all eyes turned to them. Oh no, she shook her head but Reid grinned and took the mikes, handing one to Maggie

"Not Eminem again" Maggie sighed

"Yep, I like that song" she squeezed Alex and got up

"You just like to think your cool" Jett snorted

"I am cool, I'd like to see you do his rapping as well as I do"

"Alright alright here we go, Maggie you ready" Jay told them

"Yeah yeah" Maggie sighed as she stood up to. Alex had heard of this Eminem fellow, he did rap mixed with hip hop. Not exactly her scene but she tried to pay attention as the music started and Maggie started to sing the chorus from his song Love the way you lie

Then Reid started and Alex was blown away by how good she was at following the words and how good she sounded and how she played the part. The words were powerful and fast but Reid had no problems keeping up, she must have super lungs

Reid cued in Maggie who sung the chorus again while Alex contemplated the song and whether there was a message in that song. The lyrics were a bit graphic but sometimes things had been great with them and it had been great, but when she was away and out of control she wondered how painful it was for Reid and how angry Reid had been with her. Sighing she paid attention to the second chorus.

Alex refused to read anything in those words too much. They never had the fights, probably because they had terrific sex while they could and she left and Reid was left behind to watch her leave. Had Reid felt like that towards the end, had she wondered why they bothered getting together? Had the pain been a physical ache she needed to get out? Oh Reid, I promise I won't leave again, I'll fight for us she promised as Maggie finished the chorus and the third verse started

Yes she agreed they both had tempers and although they flared they took it out in bed, never any other way. Unlike the lyrics in the song Reid had walked away and Alex was glad she had, for Reid's piece of mind and for her health. It had hurt but hopefully they could sort it out. She never intended to leave again but the tying to the bed part did sound interesting, without the fire of course.

Maggie sung the chorus again before the music stopped and everyone clapped as Reid hugged Maggie and they came back to sit down. Alex looked at Reid questioningly and Reid placed an arm across her shoulders and whispered in her ear

"I just like the song. I like Eminem. But trust me Alex, if I let you back into my heart and life and you try and walk out again, it aint gonna be pretty"

"I have no intentions of ever leaving you again" Alex told her "Never Reid, not even if you told me to go. I love you so much."

"I know and I love you, but first you need to get better"

"Yes" Alex agreed

"Then you need to explain what's been going on. If you love me why did you treat me that way?"

"Honestly?" Alex asked and before Reid could stop her she admitted "Because at first it was about sex and friendship and not love. When I realised it was love I did it to protect you"

Reid stared at her dumbfounded. Protect her? Against what for God's sake. Surely not herself. Alex saw her incredulous look and sighed

"Just be patient with me Reid, it will all come out I promise. Now is not the time though" She saw that Reid was struggling with the idea but finally she grit her teeth and nodded before looking away. Alex knew the trust issue was the big card but there was nothing she could do about that until she could show Reid the physical proof, and she needed to go through that with Olivia, Casey, Serena and Abby first. She felt that Reid had withdrawn from her a bit, even though she was physically right beside her.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Need some more reviews people. I have 46 as I post this, next chapter won't be up until I have 54. Demanding, I know but there it is anyway. **_

At 9.30pm Alex felt her eyelids drooping and asked Reid to carry her to bed. She wished everyone goodnight and Jay came with them as they carried her into the bathroom, let her go about her nightly toilet, then took her to bed. Jay handed her the epi pen with her insulin and she carefully measured out the amount and injected herself. Jay showed her where she had put her pager by the bedside table in case she needed to get up during the night and told her they had the receiver in their room. Jay told her not to hesitate to use it and left.

Reid sat beside Alex in the dark, holding her hand until she fell into a peaceful sleep and her grip loosened. Reid gently extracted her hand then quietly tiptoed out of the room. She said her goodnights, received a hug from Maggie and went home. Once she was finally in bed she sighed. She had no idea what to do about Alex from here, nor with the information she had been given. She decided there was no point giving herself an ulcer about it. She had to work at 10.00am in the morning, another summer weekend, more idiots out and about. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Alex unfortunately had to hit the buzzer once through the night but waited until she heard the twins wake before asking Olivia to help her to the ladies. Olivia grinned and produced the wheelchair, she wasn't as young or big as Reid. Olivia tucked her back into bed, kissed her cheek and went back to snuggle with Jay. Alex sighed, she was such an idiot. She had great friends, she should have trusted them sooner.

She slept in until 8.30am in the morning when hunger pains struck and she could feel herself getting low on insulin. She would like nothing more than just to get out of bed but she had promised Reid and the Doc she would be good. Sighing she pressed the buzzer and got a pleasant surprise when Reid came into the room, dressed in her Ranger uniform and whisked her to the toilet then into the kitchen placing her in a chair near her epi-pen. She injected herself and Reid took the pen and put it back in the fridge. It had to be stored at a cool temperature.

Not 2 minutes later Jay had put a plate of fluffy pancakes in front of her. Reid plopped down beside her and handed her the syrup. She didn't need to be asked twice. She dug in. The phone rang and Jay was too busy watching the next batch of pancakes to get it. Olivia came flying in, twin in each arm. She handed off JJ smoothly to her mummy and answered the phone

"Chief Benson"

"Yo Chief" Fin teased "We got ourselves a little slice of Texas and are heading your way" Olivia heard Abbie in the background complaining she wasn't little and grinned

"Ok Fin, we should see you about half 11 then"

"Yo see you then little Chief" he laughed and cut her off before she could reply. She hung up shaking her head. Reid chuckled then hastily reached for the syrup to smother the pancakes she had in front of her.

"You guys should come more often, talk about spoilt" Olivia eyed the pancakes

"Not you sweetheart, I want you around past 60. Your cereal is in the cupboard and bread for toast is the bread bin" Jay told her

"Being nearly 50 sux" Olivia grumbled as she headed towards the pantry

"Hey that's 44 to you" Jay called after her

"Yeah yeah, just cause you're barely 30" Olivia grumbled as she came out of the pantry and placed the cereal down. Jay put down the spatula and pulled her wife in for a deep kiss. Alex and Reid had to look away. Phew, it was getting steamy in here. Olivia's knees about gave out and she pulled away from Jay "Sorry"

"It's OK sweetheart. I know it worries you. I love you Chief Benson" Jay told her

"Hmm and I love you"

"Just as well" Jay grinned and gave her backside a swat just as Serena walked in with Casey

"Hey no kinky stuff" Serena called and Casey who was on the phone to her boyfriend relayed who was getting kinky. She laughed at something he said and relaxed back into her chair. Olivia was glad her dress sense had improved out of sight since she first met the awkward woman 8 years ago. At 35 she was in her prime and showing it. This guy was so good for her and she couldn't wait for the baseball season to be over. Casey had promised to bring him up for a vacation.

They sat around and had breakfast. It was amazing what one could do when you only had one hand and a squirming toddler on your lap who wanted to get down. Jay and herself were not overly strict on cleanliness, a kid was going to get dirty, but considering how many pairs of shoes had been across the floor since it was last cleaned, Nathaniel could wait until they went into the lounge.

Thankfully it wasn't long before they made a move there. Reid carried Alex out who apologised and promised once she was on her feet she would make up for it. Serena helped Jay while Casey grabbed her honorary niece from Jay and walked with Olivia into the lounge, catching Reid still standing with Alex in her arms as the two shared an awkward embrace. They put the twins on their rug and watched them as they sat there playing with toys. Reid finally put Alex down and with a wave goodbye went to work.

As soon as Alex was sure Reid was gone she turned to Olivia

"Liv I need you to do me a favour"

"Sure" Olivia shrugged

"I need you to go to my place. In the master bedroom, behind the painting opposite my bed is a safe. In the safe is a large folder. Can you bring it back to me?"

"Is this about what we talked about yesterday?" Olivia asked and Casey looked between them wondering what was going on. Alex nodded

"Yes. The combination is the twins 8 digit DOB. I figure you'd remember that" she smirked then told a confused Casey "It's OK Casey, you'll be in on this. I'll need your help. Serena's and Abbie's too" Casey nodded as Olivia got up and headed into the kitchen to tell Jay she was doing a little errand for Alex. Jay gave her a kiss and told her she'd miss her. Olivia told her half an hour tops. Serena decided to come for a drive now that the kitchen was clean and they set off.

Upon arriving at Alex's Olivia and Serena made their way to the front door and used the key Alex had given them to make their way inside. As soon as Olivia stepped inside she knew something was wrong and someone had been in. She immediately reached for her gun and cursed when she realised she had left it at home. She motioned for Serena to head back to the truck. She didn't know if anyone was still in there or whether it had occurred sometime in the last few weeks.

Once in the truck she backed down the drive way and called in the burglary. She asked for a forensic team to attend from a neighbouring county. From the little she had seen there was a fair amount of damage and knowing Alex it would all be expensive. After making that call she rang home and got Jay

"Hey babe it's me, are you near Alex?"

"No why what's wrong?" Jay had gone to the master bedroom to make the bed and tidy up after Olivia. She loved the woman but she was a bit of a slob.

"Alex's place has been burgled. It's trashed from the little I've seen. Serena and I are playing guard until back up arrives, then we're going to clear the house"

"Oh My God, you be careful. You left your gun here" Jay sighed "Which I guess I have to be thankful for or you would be in there playing hero already"

"Jay" Olivia growled

"You know I'm right" Jay told her and Olivia really couldn't argue.

"Look, I don't want Alex to wonder what's taking so long and I don't want her to know until I can talk to Jett and get Reid around there"

"Oh, good idea. I'll say I wanted you to pick something up in town and you must have gotten sidetracked. She'll believe that and I just happen to need some milk and eggs"

"Yes love" Olivia grinned and then looked up as two patrol cars pulled into the drive behind her "Gotta go, love you"

"Love you too" Jay sighed and hung up. She thought they'd left the dramas in New York. She shook her head and continued to clean. She'd only use the excuse if Alex asked and Alex was being entertained by the twins at the moment.

Olivia ordered Serena to stay in the truck, doors locked and waited until she did as instructed. Then she sent Hank and Nicole Hamms to the rear of the house and waited until they radioed in before she went in the front with Elliot and Liam Doyle. They worked room by room, floor by floor, careful where they were treading until they reached the top floor. There they split up again and finally met at Alex's bedroom suite. It, like the rest of the house, was trashed. Although there was no physical damage to anything structural, items had been strewn about, draws rifled through.

Olivia didn't doubt that items had been removed, there were dust marks on tables where items had once been. She immediately looked at the wall opposite the bed and noticed the picture was still in position and sighed in relief. She told everyone but Elliot to leave the room and for Hank to send Serena in. Elliot raised a surprised eyebrow but didn't question her. When they were gone Olivia gently removed the painting from the wall, handing it to Elliot.

His eyebrows hit his hairline when he saw the safe but he never said a word as Olivia quickly pinned in the twins 8 digit date of birth and hit enter. The red light turned green and she turned the handle to open it. A thick folder, about 2 inches thick and several DVD's were inside. She grabbed the lot just as Serena came through the door with her large handbag. God bless fashionable women.

Serena's eyes looked questioningly at Olivia and Elliot but she opened her handbag as requested and Olivia placed the folder inside. She then closed the safe and using a hanky she always kept handy wiped the keypad free of her prints. Elliot replaced the painting and Olivia wiped down the frame before turning to him.

"Elliot I know that was unconventional but I have a feeling that whoever did this was looking for that folder and that shit is going to hit the fan. Therefore you're lead investigator in this. For now. If this is as big as I think the Feds may get involved" she told him and he gaped "For now do what you have to, wait for the forensic team then come over to the house and you can talk to Alex"

"Sure" Elliot nodded and followed his boss and friend out of the room and the house. Olivia bid her crew farewell and she and Serena made their escape. Olivia drove to town and pulled up in front of the Rangers Station. She told Serena to stay in the truck and keep her handbag on her person as she hurried inside.

Jett was at his desk doing paperwork and Reid was at the counter signing in some hikers. Reid instantly read Olivia's tense body language and knew something was wrong. She gripped the counter hard, just about cracking it and causing the customers to step back. Olivia hurried to her and assured

"Alex is fine Reid, relax a bit OK" and Jett realising something was going on hurried over

"Something happened though" Reid stated and Olivia nodded

"Her house was broken into Reid. They have trashed it and taken some property but not what they came for I think, I need to confirm that with Alex. I was hoping you could come along, I don't want to tell her without you there"

Reid immediately looked at Jett who nodded his approval "But you go with Olivia. I don't want you driving"

Reid agreed, apologised to the couple for scaring them then hurried out after Olivia. She was frustrated when Olivia stopped at the supermarket and got some milk, bread, fruit and eggs but they were soon on their way again. Olivia watched her friend in concern. Would it ever let up and just allow her friends to live in peace? She sighed, probably not, where was the fun in that.

Jett finished with the hiking couple then pulled out his phone and called Maggie.

"Hello handsome, to what do I owe the pleasure?" came her laughing voice down the line

"Hi gorgeous. I thought you might like to know Alex's home was burgled some time recently. Olivia was just here collecting Reid so they could go tell her. I thought..."

"I'm on my way. Thank you for letting me know Jett" Maggies voice was very serious this time

"Hell Maggie you're her friend and her rock. She's expected to be strong for Alex but who is going to be strong for her? Go do your thing and I will see you after work" he told her

"Ok, I'll let you know where I am but chances are I will be at the Benson residence"

"Then that will be my first port of call. Bye"

"Bye Jett, thanks again" and they disconnected the call.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex was playing with the twins and Eli Stabler on the floor when she heard Olivia return. She had been a while but Jay told her she had asked her to stop and get a few items so she wasn't too worried. Paige and Kathy had turned up while Olivia was gone and it gave her time to play with the children. Casey had assisted her to the floor and was sitting beside her as they played with all manner of noisy toys that delighted all but would have given the insufferable Alexandra Cabot a headache.

She was laughing along with Casey at the twins antics when Olivia, Serena and Reid walked in. Seeing Reid there initially had her smiling brighter at seeing her love but she soon realised they looked solemn and that it wasn't lunch yet and Reid shouldn't be visiting. Casey seemed to realise this too just as Jay walked in looking nervous as she took the bag Olivia held and gave her wife an extra firm embrace. Dread settled in Alex's stomach and she immediately thought of the folder

"The folder" she asked raggedly and Olivia shook her head and she literally felt the blood drain from her face. Reid and Olivia swore and raced for her

"Alex, Alex, they didn't get it. I'm sorry I should have answered verbally. It's safe. Serena has it" Olivia apologised.

Reid scooped up Alex into her arms and sat down on the lounge with Alex on her lap holding her tight. Alex held her back, drawing in needed oxygen as she realised her evidence and all she had collected was safe. Olivia and Serena sat on the lounge chairs opposite and waited for Alex to calm down. Casey held Eli, keeping him occupied for now while the twins looked about curiously and seeing their mama grinned and held their arms towards her.

Olivia was torn but was soon on her knees in front of them offering them hugs and smothering then with kisses. Paige hurried in with a hot drink of tea which she handed to Alex who thanked her with a wan smile. Seeing their favourite babysitter the twins turned to her and demanded attention. Jay took a twin in each arm and headed out of the room. Olivia decided she needed to talk to Jay about making Paige's position permanent. It was a good idea, especially if Jay was going to buy the local bar and add it to her chain of JD's grills.

Olivia heard a vehicle outside then and had no problems in identifying it as Maggies little sedan. She didn't know whether to smile or sigh, Jett had obviously called her and she dragged herself up off the floor to answer the door. This place was turning into a 3 ringed circus. Maggie hurried in and raced over to Alex and Reid like the mother hen she was . After checking with Alex to see if she was OK and receiving a wobbly smile, she sat next to Reid on the couch. Finally Alex turned to Olivia

"What's happened?"

"Well Serena and I went to get that file and I didn't notice anything amiss until I opened the door. There's no damage to the house Alex that I saw, I don't know how they got in but they've been through everything, clothes and cushions and stuff are all over the place. They seem to have stolen anything that wasn't nailed down"

"But not the folder" Alex asked

"No not the folder" Olivia assured and turned to Serena who opened her handbag and pulled out the folder. Alex visibly relaxed. Reid looked at the thick folder then down at Alex

"What's in the folder slim?" she asked and Alex couldn't help but smile. She loved that nickname. That was Reid's nickname for her and she hadn't heard it in months.

"The reason why I've treated you all so bad" she sighed and looked deep into Reid's eyes wanting to see her reaction "For the past 18months I have been blackmailed, threatened and manipulated, and too scared to do anything about it." She sighed and saw the shock register in Reid's eyes, before anger took over

"Standish" Reid spat the name like dirt

"Yes" Alex nodded "He proved to be a very dangerous man. At the start it was just threats to oust me, he had photos of us" she looked at Reid "We're making love with blinds closed from now on, I didn't know telescopic lenses zoomed that far" she smiled then sighed and laid her head on Reid's shoulder

"He wanted money, big money. When Uncle Bill first introduced us he was a pleasant man and I happily signed a contract. Within months he was criticizing my weight, my dress sense my friends. Small at first so it barely registered and when it finally did and I tried to fire him he pulled out the big gun. 'I know your gay' he told me. Of course I was petrified. He told me he would make sure that stayed in the closet if I paid him a million dollars. I refused. He then threatened to oust Reid. Billionaires lover broke ex marine and recovering alcoholic." She looked up at Reid

"I was worried for me, at that stage I was convincing myself we were sex buddies but I also cared for you. I thought it would send you spiralling straight back into your alcoholism. So I agreed. That was a big mistake. I don't know who he hired but the guy was thorough. Every deed in my past was uncovered, even my time in WITSEC and why. Then he moved on to Uncle Bill and his penchant for barely legal blondes. From there he moved to you Olivia" Alex turned sad eyes onto her friend

"He knows everything, I don't know how. You Jay, the twins, Elliot, Serena, Casey, Abbie, everyone and I was scrambling to keep up. I started getting sick, losing weight. I found out recently the doctor he had me see was bogus and the pills I thought were vitamins were a deadly combination of drugs. Luckily I suspected 6 months ago that he was trying to do me harm. He kept on at me that I needed to update my will and he wanted me to leave him executor. He also had companies and charities I should leave money too or invest in. That's when I started collecting evidence, I started keeping copies of everything he gave me. It wasn't easy. He watched me like a hawk, I had to set alarms and get up in the middle of the night to do things.

"Luckily for me the manager of the hotel we stayed at constantly noticed my declining health and the domineering ways of Standish. He offered to help. I had him put cameras in and bug the rooms we stayed in. For the month prior to me taking off in the middle of the night with the managers help, I got Standish to admit to a lot of things on camera, including the blackmail, the threats on everyone's lives and the that the companies he wanted me to invest in were bogus and would earn him and his cahoots a lot of money once he sucked others in using my name.

"I didn't dare tell him that would never happen. He then muttered to himself that I wouldn't be around much longer to care about it once I signed. I don't think I was meant to hear but that frightened the hell out of me. I kicked him out and pretended to go to bed. At 3am with the help of the manager I got out with nothing but that folder" she was shaking now and Reid murmured to her that she was safe

"I won't be safe until he is caught, nor will anyone else. He must have found out about that folder. When I got back to New York there were angry messages from him telling me to return or else. He said he would give me two weeks and then hell would break loose. I tried getting in contact with you" she looked up into Reid's stricken eyes and shook her head "Baby you didn't know what I was going through, no one did. Everyone was angry with me and wouldn't tell me how to get in contact."

Casey and Serena squirmed in their seats hearing this. Right when they should have been there for their friend, when they should have known Alex was still battling with her WITSEC issues they had turned their backs on her, hadn't listened to her and told her they were too angry to talk to her. If only one of them had listened. Olivia was doing her own little guilt trip.

"Stop it, all of you." Alex told them firmly "This is all on my shoulders. I let Uncle Bill and my mother's friends get in my ear about how much she had wanted to see me in politics and I had such a potential. I should have told them up front that wasn't my dream it was my mothers, I was happiest as an ADA. I shouldn't have paid Standish, I shouldn't have been scared of being outed and come out myself. There were lots of things I should have done and all this would never have happened but it has and I'm dealing. I've got evidence. Evidence I need to show Abbie as he broke a lot of Federal laws. She can get an investigator to go after him" she sighed

"Considering my house has been broken into he's been here, or a hired goon has and the hell he warned me about is going to start. I need everyone to be really careful"

"Bring it on" Reid claimed "I am ready to do the bastard some serious damage if he isn't too scared to come himself"

"You'll do no such thing" Alex turned in her lap "You'll leave it to Abbie, Serena and Casey who I am hiring as my legal team"

"You got it sister" Serena nodded willing to do anything to make up for things. She told herself she didn't know but a voice inside her said she should have. Casey was busy telling herself something similar.

"If you don't do as I say I will sic Maggie onto you" Alex warned Reid and Maggie nodded, still slightly confounded by all that Alex had told them. She no longer had the urge to tear the woman to shreds once she was well. Reid grinned and pressed a tender kiss to Alex's lips, Alex sighed. That was the first time Reid had kissed her in months

"Not much of a threat"

"Oh it will be when I stop feeding you" Maggie crossed her arms and Reid looked at her and rose an eyebrow before Alex cupped her face and turning her around towards her again claimed a brief but deep kiss

"Nice as that was I could also with hold them for a while"

" I know when I've been beat" Reid sighed and looked at Alex seriously as she asked "The men you dated?"

Alex sighed "More manipulation. I refused every time because I knew what it was doing to you. Standish knew too and I hated him for it. He was hoping it would have you spiralling out of control again and all I could do was tell you it was for show and hoped you'd trust me"

"Oh Go I am so sorry" Reid sobbed "I should have trusted you. I loved you, I should have known you wouldn't cheat"

"Shhh stop. I would have thought the same thing in your position and it has worked out well for us in the end. You have a new job, new friends, new lease on life and I love that but nowhere near as much as I love you"

"I love you too" Reid choked as Alex wiped away the tears and held her tight. Everyone decided to take a break and leave the couple to themselves for a while. Olivia led the others out to the games room where Jay, Kathy and Paige were entertaining the twins. The 3 adults took one look at the sober faces and paused. Jay looked at her wife's face in concern, Olivia looked gutted and she hurried to her feet but Olivia held up a hand to stay her

"No don't, let me get this out first" she took a deep breath "In an nutshell Alex was being blackmailed and our lives, the lives of her family were being threatened if she didn't do what her publisher said. He had enough information on Alex and the rest of us to send her broke and she paid, to save us and ... and we treated her like..." Olivia broke and Jay hurried to her, closing her wife in her arms, Olivia held her tight

"We didn't know" Jay said "God I feel so bad about it now love but we didn't know"

"Don't you see, that's the point. She's my best friend Jay" Olivia pulled back and looked at her wife "I should have known. _I should have known_. Looking back now I can see something was wrong, I can see the signs she was trying to tell me and I missed them Jay, in my anger I missed them"

"We all did babe, we all did. We're all just as guilty" Jay held her tight and let her cry out her anguish for her friend.

Casey and Serena joined Paige and Kathy with the twins. Casey still had Eli and handed him over to his mother who had guilt's of her own going on. Paige was quiet, hurting for the people she had come to love as her own family. She was considering asking Jay and Olivia to take her on full time. It would mean her business degree would go to waste for a while but she didn't care.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

After a half hour or so Olivia and Jay put the twins down for their morning nap. Eli had fallen asleep too, despite his protests. Paige had turned her attention to doing some washing for the twins who went through clothes like diapers and Casey and Serena had taken a moment of reflection.

Don, who everyone had forgotten about, poor man, came back from his walk and was filled in by Serena. He shook his head but that was reaction enough from him. After putting the twins to bed Olivia checked on Reid and Alex and found them curled up asleep together on the couch. Entering the kitchen she found Maggie just hanging up her cell and gave the woman a smile

"Never rains it pours around here" she said as she grabbed herself a Pepsi max and sat at the table

"You've got that right" Maggie sighed "I feel like I'm in some type of Romance thriller or something." She chuckled "I called Jett. He gave Reid the rest of today off but she will have to work for Matt tomorrow who is covering for her today. He says she owes him for that"

Olivia laughed, knowing what Matt was like. He was so different than Paige. That reminded her as Jay walked in, and opening the fridge searched for a drink

"Jay babe, what do you think about asking Paige to be with us full time?"

"I'd say you've read my mind, the girl is a godsend" Jay sighed as she relaxed at the kitchen table, located drink in hand "Especially since I've decided to buy the bar so I guess we only have to ask Paige"

"Ask me what?" the girl in question stepped into the room and looking inquisitive

"We were wondering if you wanted to stay with us full time." Olivia asked and watched Paige's jaw drop before she uttered a soft cry and hurried over to hug first Olivia and then Jay

"Yes, thankyou thankyou thankyou. I love it here, I feel like one of the family" she paused and Olivia winked at her "I was going to ask if I could stay on. Awesome" she cried "Oh I gotta ring mum" and with that she hurried out. Olivia looked at Jay then across at Maggie and they burst out laughing. Soon after Kathy, Serena, Casey and Don joined them in the kitchen.

The doorbell startled them 15 minutes later. Olivia hurried to answer it and was met with the smiling face of Abbie, Fin and Munch. Abbie took one look at her and knew something had happened. Olivia motioned them silently inside, past the sleeping couple who miraculously hadn't woken and showed them into the kitchen. She sat them down and told them everything they knew so far and could tell Tex was spitting mad

"Simmer down Tex, let's wait for Alex to rest and then see this evidence and we'll go from there"

"Fair enough but I'm gonna nail this guy when I get my hands on him" Abbie growled

"Join the cue," Serena nodded and they all sat in silent contemplation.

"So where's this folder?" Abbie asked eager to get started. "I want to have a look at this evidence"

"It's in the lounge. Alex talked of photos of her and Reid when they were um" Olivia flushed and Abbie grinned

"Wow Yankee, a year away from SVU and you've become a prude" she teased and Olivia glared

"Having sex, satisfied Tex"

"Only after several hours in bed with Miranda" Abbie quipped causing Olivia to choke on her drink and lots of laughter around the table. "Alright, we'll wait until Alex is up. In the mean time I might call my favourite investigators and give them the heads up on Standish and maybe get them heading this way. You'll like them Yankee, reminds me of you and Stabler" she chuckled and Olivia sighed as she watched her get up and head onto the back patio to make a call.

Things were about to heat up and toes were going to be trodden on but she didn't care. They'd work on this together to help Alex, no matter how painful working with the Feds was.

The door bell woke Reid and she blinked slowly awake, sighing when she realised where she was and what had happened. She had never felt such a mix of strong emotions about a person in her life and what had been happening in both their lives hadn't helped. She could only imagine the fear and pain Alex must have been going through herself for the last year.

Prior to falling asleep they had both had a good cry and apologised to each other and determined that they were going to start anew. First though Alex had to get healthy and mobile and they had to deal with Standish and whoever he was linked with.

She gently sat up as Olivia opened the front door and let in Elliot and Hank. Olivia looked across at her and nodded before pointing towards the kitchen. Reid nodded and watched them disappear before turning her attention back to Alex only to find intense blue eyes on her. She smiled down at her love and Alex smiled back, cupping the back of head and pulling her down for a deep kiss that sent chills down her spine and had heat curling in the pit of her stomach.

God she was addicted to Alex. Her taste, the scent of her, the touch of her skin slicked with sweat against hers. She loved all of it, all the time. She wanted more and for that reason she pulled back and pressed her forehead to Alex's

"I could kiss you all day"

"I aint stopping you" Alex leant up and claimed her lips again. Reid returned it for as long as she could before her arms threatened to give out and she pulled away again. Alex pouted which caused her to chuckle

"Na uh Miss Cabot, no more of that. 1 I am sure Abbie is here and 2 Elliot and Hank just arrived which unfortunately means back to business at hand" she sighed as Alex's smile fled and she turned away as tears pricked the eyes that seconds before had been sparkling. Reid sighed and held her tight for long seconds until Alex turned to her

"I'm Ok"

"No you're not, but that's OK Alex" Reid told "Because I'm here for you and together we will work with our friends until you are Ok, we're OK. We will be Alex, I promise you. Just keep thinking of that 4 bedroom cabin OK" it was the first time Reid had spoken of a future together and Alex was delighted, the sparkle came back to some degree and she hugged her love hard.

Eventually they pulled away and went on a comfort break before Reid called everyone back into the lounge. Kathy, Don, Maggie and Paige took Eli back to the games room while everyone else converged on back into the large lounge, sitting where they could find room.

Alex picked up the folder with shaking hands and placed it in her lap before looking at her friends and sighing.

"There are some pretty private pictures in here and you need to understand that they aren't just tame pictures of me with Reid that I paid to prevent circulating, but graphic, caught in the act ones" she blushed and gripped Reid's hand "I know you are all professionals and you will probably see them eventually but right now I just can't show them" she sighed and slowly opened the folder "I also will apologise for these other photo's in advance. They were taken because of your relationship with me and I apologise for putting you all in danger"

She sorted through the photos first and pulled one out of Reid as seen through a telescopic rifle lens, crosshairs drawn neatly over her heart as she stood beside Maggie talking. Oh shit. Reid's hand nearly clenched around the photograph as she handed it on to Olivia and it was passed around the room.

Next Came a photo of Olivia, then Jay, Serena and Casey, Elliot and Kathy, Don, Fin, Munch. All of them. When she held up the last photos she had tears in her eyes and she looked at Olivia and Jay and apologised

"Olivia, Jay I'm so sorry. When he handed me this I literally had to stop myself from physically attacking him. It would have shown signs of a weakness though and so I paid. 1 million for each" and she handed the photo to Reid who already had a sick feeling in her gut but had it confirmed when she looked into the smiling faces of Nathaniel and JJ.

"Fucken Pig" she snarled and handed the photo to Olivia who went white. Jay hurried to her and offered a soft cry at seeing her babies in the photo. What made it worse was they were sitting in their pram on the back porch, not a care in the world. Oh God, she didn't know if she'd let them outside again until this monster was caught. Exclamations of anger were passed around with the photos. Elliot took it pretty hard having twins of his own.

"The other ones are of Reid and I" she looked up at Reid and told her "They are from the time I surprised you for your b'day"

Reid's eyes bugged. Oh boy. They'd gotten pretty adventurous that night, tried different positions, used ties and toys. Alex loved sex but plain sex. That night she came out of her shell, for her.

"Oh God, that's my fault, I should never have pushed you to do that" she groaned and had a few eyebrows raising around the room. What on earth were they going to see. Did they want to see? They thought it prudent that it was probably best not to for now, they would come out later maybe if there was a trial. Alex explained that Standish had teased her about them, told them he'd used them for his own pleasure and had asked double to be separated from them.

The room was quiet for a while and everyone was thinking the same thing. This man was an animal and the mental abuse he put Alex through had reached new bounds. They were all furious. Next Alex passed around sheaths of documents and threats of intent which she had managed to copy. There were papers for bogus companies he had wanted her to sign in order to suck other investors in, there were copies of cheques written to Standish and itemised receipts for what each one was written for.

Finally was the will that Standish had wanted Alex to sign leaving all her money to his bogus charities and leaving him executor of her estate. Attached was a hand written note to Alex telling her she had 2 weeks to sign it or her precious girlfriend would be the first to feel his wrath. Reid had pulled her onto her lap and held her when she had read that until it was handed to Abbie finally who was keeping the copies. Next came the DVD's and Olivia worked the entertainment unit and popped in the first disk.

They had all seen Alex sick and on her deathbed and she looked no better here as she struggled to be strong next to the brute who was Standish as he hovered over her. Everyone had seen pictures of him before but he was always in the background and his size was deceptive. From this they could tell he was tall, maybe just shorter than Jett and built like a steam train. Alex bravely got him to admit to each blackmail he committed like she was ticking them off an itemised list

"Now you want to have full control over my estate in case I pass?" she asked Standish on video

"It seems advisable considering what I've been up to lately" he chuckled "Don't need someone digging into your affairs when, I mean if, you pass" he threatened and Alex shot him a quick look. Only Olivia and Reid picked up on that quick flash of fear

"So why not kill me then?" she asked refusing to back down, to show that fear

"Oh that won't do Alexandra, as the main beneficiary I would be investigated" he drawled

"So what are you planning, to make it look like an accident?"

"Why I'm not planning anything. You make more money alive, which means more for me when you finally pass. The longer you live Alex, the better. One would think you're trying to commit suicide yourself. I've had you see the doctor but you're still sick. It won't do. Maybe I need to get you to see the doctor again"

"Your doctor gave me vitamins for nausea and told me to rest. You have me working 18 hour days" she accused and he merely cocked a brow at her and she sighed and ordered him out of her room. He went but not without that muttered comment she wasn't supposed to overhear.

The rest of the video showed her scrambling to pack items in a small bag and going to the safe in the room to pull out the folder and place it in also. Olivia fast forwarded at her direction as it showed her drinking and pacing until 3 when she checked her watch and hastily left the room. 10 minutes later the picture cut off.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The second disk showed a separate room. Standish's room as the man himself arrived with two other men. Alex instantly pointed out the blonde haired man and stated that was the alleged doctor she had seen. The so called vitamins he had prescribed were a lethal cocktail of drugs which had been slowly killing her. In event of her death it would have been ruled a suicide or best case scenario the doctor would never have been found.

They listened disgusted as they plotted ways to get more money from Alex, how long she would hold out on the current drugs she was taking and whether they should put physical pressure on her by harming one of her friends. Jay gasped and gripped Olivia tight when they agreed if she didn't sign in 2 weeks they would arrange for an accident for Chief Benson and maybe her family too.

Alex apologised profusely, she hadn't watched that DVD, her helper, the manager must have sent it to her after. She didn't recognise the 3rd man. As they continued to watch the other 2 men bid goodnight and Standish went to bed. They fast forward until he got up the next morning and answered a knock on his door.

A bus boy brought in his breakfast and then handed him an envelope. You saw him read it as his face turned red as he raced over to the telephone. He was calling Alex, tried her on several occasions and abused her, taunted her that he'd get her back and make her suffer, threatened her that if anything happened to her friends it would be her fault. He even asked her if she had anyone to go to, she'd alienated all her friends, her girlfriend had left her thinking she was cheating on her, she had no one.

Reid was furious, with him and herself for not being there when Alex had run to her. He had manipulated them all so well so Alex felt alienated and had gone further into her shell. Thank god for Olivia and her answering her phone. Reid turned to Olivia now who was watching the DVD with her own mixture of shock, disbelief and self censure. Reid took her hand and Olivia turned to her in query

"Thankyou" Reid told her heartedly and Olivia cocked her head "For answering the phone when Alex called. No one else would have or did, so thankyou"

"Huh, I'm glad now but at the time I intended to give her a piece of my mind" Olivia sighed and looked at Alex apologetically. Alex added her hand to theirs, already clasped between them and squeezed.

"Didn't we all" Reid sighed as she turned their attention back to the DVD and Standish on the phone. This time he was on the phone to someone call James and ordering him to get to New York and follow Alex, report back what she was doing. He would give her 2 weeks and then he would decide his next move.

There were more DVD's but they had seen enough for now. Abbie would go through the rest with her investigators. As it was Abbie got up and came over to her long time friend and gave her a hug and apologised for not being there. Alex told her not to worry about it now and just catch the bad guys.

It was well and truly past lunch by then and Reid was a little annoyed about it because Alex had to keep her times for her insulin. She carried Alex to the kitchen, while Alex snuggled close and wouldn't let go. Reid ended up sitting in a chair with Alex in her lap. Jay hurried to see about the twins and found them awake and happily playing with Paige, Kathy, Maggie and Eli.

Elliot came in and bid farewell, he was going off to investigate the burg for now. Hank went with him. Don, Fin and Munch disappeared out onto the back deck. Olivia with their help cranked up the Grill. Serena, Casey and Abbie turned their attention to salads until Jay came back freshened up and happy now she'd seen the twins. Reid made Alex eat a cheese sandwich provided by Serena so she could have her insulin. She could have some grill when it was done.

It was Maggie that finally made the comment

"Has anyone seen the dogs?"

Everyone was out calling for the dogs, except Alex, Don, Paige, Kathy and the kids. Don was finishing off the grill while the others had orders to stay inside. Olivia had given Don her backup gun and told him to use it before heading out with Jay on an ATV. Reid took out another with a frantic Maggie behind her. The fact the dogs hadn't come running when the ATV's started up meant that they were out of hearing or hurt.

Reid refused to think about it. If someone had hurt Toby and Max he better hope she didn't catch him. She had raced into town with Olivia to get her truck and issued .223 rifle. Jett was told what was happening and had passed the word on to the Rangers that were working. He told them to call if they didn't hear. As Reid rode she had the 223 in the rifle holster on the side of the ATV.

Olivia had her own rifle and given ones to Fin and Abbie who were on foot with Serena, Munch and Casey. Casey had her baseball bat too, she had a penchant for hitting things, hard. Reid rode along the lake towards town while Olivia went the other direction. Those on foot were going to walk around the house and toward the road that led into town.

Reid stopped and asked people along the way if they had seen the dogs, everyone denied seeing anything. They kept going though until they reached Maggies RV Park. Toby wasn't there and Maggie was beside herself. Reid took a moment once they reached the outskirts of the park to calm Maggie, enfolding her in her arms as the woman sobbed. Maggie assured her she was mad and she'd kill the bastard if he hurt her dog.

Just then Reid's hackles rose and her head whipped around to the trees to the left. She searched the trees, her body taught and still, ready to react. Maggie felt the change instantly and cautiously pulled back and on instinct made herself a smaller target by crouching behind the ATV. Reid pushed her behind her and in one quick move had the rifle up to her shoulder and looking through the scope. She caught an outline of a man running off the same time she heard barking.

"Toby?" Maggie asked in disbelief and then louder she called "TOBY"

Another bark and Reid saw both dogs come out of the bush about a hundred meters away. They were unsteady on their feet and she knew instantly that they had been drugged to keep quiet and placid. She caught Maggie when she would have run forward and growled at her to stay down, someone was still out there.

It was breaking her heart to see the dogs almost crawl towards them as Maggie called to them, told them to keep coming. It wasn't until Reid heard the distant roar of a dirt bike that she hitched the rifle over her shoulder and ran.

Maggie watched the sight of Reid running at full tilt in awe, she was fast. She pulled out her phone and called Olivia, telling her they had the dogs, it appeared they were taken but whoever took them had been waiting for them to search. She said whoever it was they were now taking off on a dirt bike and Reid was chasing them on foot. Olivia swore and turned the bike she was on around.

She ordered Maggie to call Elliot and Jett immediately and hung up. She handed her phone to Jay and told her what happened. She told her to call Abbie and tell them to get back to the house and secure it pronto. Jay did the best she could while holding on and yelling over the sound of the ATV.

Reid ran hard, her lungs bursting with needed oxygen but she wasn't giving up. She could feel the bush scratching at her face and limbs and new it would be worse for the guy on the bike. She didn't think she would catch him, he had too much distance on her. She was cutting him off slowly though and might get a better glance at him or the bike. His path would be cut off soon by the fence of a nearby estate and he would have no choice but to follow it.

The blood was pounding so hard in her ears she barely registered that the tune of the engine changed to an idle. Quick wits had her ducking behind a tree just as a bullet whizzed past her ear and the retort of a high powered rifle echoed through the forest.

_**Oooh a cliff hanger. Just letting you know that that is the last post until next week. I have family coming to visit for a few days and won't be getting near my computer. I expect to see lots of reviews when I do come back, let me know what you think. Not far to go now, a few more chapters, things are finishing with a real bang, no pun intended. **_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Ok, so I thought i would be too mean to leave it on a cliffie and I have a couple of hours to spare as I haven't been to bed yet. So here it is, this is the last until Tuesday.**_

_**WARNING: Depicts violence**_

Maggie was on the phone to Elliot when she heard the gunshot and screamed, ducking behind the ATV and desperately calling for Elliot to hurry up, that someone was shooting. He promised they were coming and she told him to send a car up Gulch Road, that's where it was coming from.

Munch, Fin and Abbie froze at the distant sound of a firearm echoing across the lake. Serena and Casey heard the sound and turned to the others

"Was that a gunshot?" Casey asked and paled when Abbie nodded

"Everyone back to the house now" Munch ordered and they took off jogging. They were all worried as they knew Reid had taken off after the guy. They hoped no one at the house knew what was going on and hadn't told Alex. Just as they raced into the yard of the house Olivia came tearing their way on the ATV and they waved her down. She stopped and they told her about the gunshot as she swore. Leaping off the bike she ran for the patrol car.

"Fin with me. Munch stay here" she called over her shoulder

"Hey wait for me" Jay called

"Dammit Jay just stay here. Abbie see to it" she instructed and slammed into the car, Fin right behind. She hit the lights and sirens before they were out of the drive. Abbie and Serena held Jay back and literally dragged her inside. She was furious as she stormed into the kitchen

"That's not fair guys. Max is my dog too and Reid is my friend" she said without thinking and it was only when a glass shattered to the ground did she remember Alex and turned to her. She was as white as a sheet

"What about Reid?" she rasped looking at them worriedly and they were all glaring at Jay "Oh My God has something happened to Reid? Jay? Tell me"

"I don't know I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" Jay sighed and hurried to her friend, taking her hand "Reid and Maggie found the dogs, they've been drugged. Reid saw someone running away and gave chase" she paused and Alex could tell there was more and implored her silently "Apparently there's been a gunshot"

"No" Alex cried her hands covering her face. No please god no, not Reid.

"Alex listen to me. Reid has a gun. She may have been the one that shot. We don't know yet. They'll call us as soon as they know"

"I can't lose her" Alex cried "I'll die if I lose her" she sobbed as Jay wrapped her in her arms and held her. Everyone sat around solemnly as they waited. Paige took the kids off to play, Kathy cleaned up the glass and Jay held Alex as they waited.

Reid stood with her back pressed hard against the tree, low down. She had tried to take a little peak and the prick had fired again. This time he hadn't missed and she was going to have a lovely scar across her forehead. She wiped away the blood trickling in and burning her eyes. She thought furiously for what to do. This guy was a pro marksman. She let herself slide flat onto the ground so the shrub would hide her a bit and cautiously tried another peak. She could see nothing through her blood smudged glasses and leant back again.

She closed her eyes and used her other senses and could hear nothing, not even the birds. She took time to clean her glasses and wipe her forehead with her shirt, wincing at the sting. As she sat there she became aware of sirens in the distance and realised the cavalry was coming. About bloody time. She heard the slightest of noises to her left and dove to the right just in time as a bullet hit the tree where her head had been.

OK but now she knew where the prick was and shouldering the rifle she leant out and found the bush she thought he was hidden in. She caught sight of his foot as he slithered away like the snake he was. She took steady aim and fired, watching in the scope as his leg jerked and blood sprayed. Yeah, how do you like that you shit. Try and be quiet now.

Maggie huddled with the dogs, trying to soothe them and reassure them the same time she was praying to God to help Reid. She flinched as a third shot rang out and the dogs whimpered. She heard sirens getting closer just as a fourth louder shot rang out. It sounded like 2 different guns which meant both of them were alive and exchanging pot shots.

The sirens were turned off now and she looked back down the lake as Elliot and Hank came charging up, vests on. Elliot grabbed her by the shoulders and asked which way they had gone. She pointed in the direction just as more sirens went flying past the RV Park on the way out of town and further more were coming. Elliot told her to stay where she was and that someone would be coming as he and Hank raced off into the trees.

No sooner were they out of sight that she turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her and Max's whining. Olivia and Fin were running full steam towards her, or as full steam as Fins bad leg would let him. Olivia slid to her knees next to her and hugged her hard while using one hand to control Max . Olivia asked her where everyone went but she refused to tell her

"Olivia you have a wife and 2 babies at home. There are 3 people in there already. More have the road cut off"

"I know I know I'm just worried" she looked at her radio as if willing one of her officers to say something. Just then there was another sharp retort of a rifle followed seconds by a louder boom. Olivia held Maggie tighter against her "Sounds like they are taking pot shots to scope each other out. When Reid comes out of there I'm gonna be taking pot shots at her and so will Alex be if she's injured"

"Someone told Alex?" Maggie groaned and Olivia rolled her eyes

"Apparently my wife was pissed when I refused to bring her and said something Alex picked up on and they had to. Jay will be going celibate for a while after that" Olivia grinned yet her concerned gaze kept going back to the forest. Pounding footsteps behind them soon had her distracted and they whirled to find Jett racing up.

Olivia let Maggie go and Maggie literally dove at him, holding him tight as he soothed her. He gave Toby a pat with his free hand. Olivia ordered him to take Maggie and the dogs and go back to her place. Jett didn't need to be asked twice and physically picked up Maggie when she protested and whistled for the dogs.

Max didn't want to leave Olivia but she told him to go home and he went, tail between legs. She would give him an extra long pat later. Jett hurried off, the dogs following and Olivia and Fin made their way cautiously towards the edge of the forest. They would set up a perimeter to make sure no one came out.

Reid grit her teeth against the burn in her arm. Fuck. She had tried to follow the blood trail the ass's bleeding leg had left. She had gotten too close and he took a pot shot from less than 10m away. She was now sporting a through and through in her arm. She had managed to shoot back though, she thought she had got him in the leg again as he slid behind another bush. She could hear crashing bush behind her and knew someone was coming. Damn fools were going to get themselves shot though, all the noise they were making.

As they got closer she waited to see if there would be any reaction. She saw Hank and Elliot and yelled "Get down" the same time as a shot retorted and Hank went flying backwards. Oh now she was pissed as she took aim again. She could hear Hank groaning behind her and hoped he was OK. It looked like he got hit in the vest at least.

As she waited patiently for any signs of movement through the scope she was rewarded with seeing the end of a rifle come into view. She waited patiently knowing he too would soon be scoping out the situation. She waited until she had his bracing hand on the stock in her sights and taking a calming breath gently squeezed the trigger. She watched in elation as his hand exploded and the gun went flying. She heard a soft cuss and then the prick was up and running.

Reid didn't think, just up and ran after him as he was slowed by his busted ankle. She had the rifle trained on him the whole time so when he suddenly turned, pistol in hand she fired another shot into his shoulder and rendered him useless. She hurried over and kicked the gun away as she shouted to Elliot

"He's down but alive, how's Hank?"

"Sore but alive" Hank called back "Thank god for vests"

"You're lucky, you too were making more noise than a charging rhino" she scoffed at them as they ran closer and joined her to look down at the no doubt hired gunman who was clutching his shoulder with his good hand and groaning.

"We better call it in" Elliot looked at Hank "Get a bus here"

"Yes boss" Hank grinned and wandered off to make the call

Olivia listened in relief to Hanks call for a bus for an injured perp. He advised to go along Gulch Road and he would wave them down. He claimed he could see a unit on Gulch Road and told them to stop and look left. Nicole Hamms then told her she had a visual. Olivia told Fin to take the ATV home and advise them what was happening as they headed back to her car. She asked Hank if Reid was injured and he was a bit too slow to reply for her liking

"Hank?" she questioned again

"Yes Chief. She er has a scratch to her head and a GSW to her arm. She's OK though, mad as a hornet and worried sick about what Alex will say"

"And the perp?"

"GSW's to the leg, hand and shoulder"

Olivia had to smile. Reid wins again and as long as they could prove it was in self defence the paperwork would be relatively easy. She told Fin to be gentle with the information but to tell Alex the truth and watched him head off on the ATV.

Maggie and Jett pulled up to the Benson residence and saw Jay peak out a window. Jett let the dogs out just as Jay opened the door and called for Max. Max went racing over to her, jumping up and licking and Jay allowed it as she hugged him tight. Toby stayed with Maggie, not letting her out of his sight as they hurried inside. Maggie saw Alex curled up on the couch, Serena and Casey beside her. She hurried over and embraced the other women, all concerned for Reid

"What happened?" Alex asked and Maggie told them everything she knew right up to the last couple of gunshots they had heard before getting in the car. They heard nothing after that and had instructions to come back here. Alex nodded but nothing could hide the concern in her eyes. They sat together then holding hands, their love (in different ways of course) for the same woman keeping them close.

Abbie heard the ATV first and racing to the kitchen called back that Fin was back. Everyone knew that that had to mean news and waited patiently for him to come in. Typical Fin, he gave nothing away as he came into the lounge and sat on a chair opposite Alex.

"Reid's alive" he told them and relief swept through Alex in a wave until she realised there was a big but to that statement. Fin nodded at her silent question "She has a cut to her forehead and has been shot in the arm. Flesh wound. Few stitches and she will be good as new"

Maggie and Alex sagged against each other and held each other tight in relief. Others hugged to, their relief palpable

"And the perp?" Abbie asked, her smoky voice full of concern

"Alive. GSW to the leg, hand and shoulder. They called for a bus for him" Fin stated and Abbie nodded. Munch came over to Fin and clapped him on the shoulder letting his partner know he was glad he was safe. Don nodded from his corner where he was quietly contemplating. Jay bounced around in nervous energy

"Well I suppose there will be a lot of hungry people to feed later, I better hop to it" she chuckled and headed for the kitchen, several others following suit leaving the men watching over Alex and Maggie.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all I am back but there is only a couple of chapters to go. My muse died on me with this one and I am currently writing Post Apocalypse. Never fear fans, Changes 3 is in the wind._

Olivia saw Reid, Elliot and Hank and sighed in relief, She would have something to say to all 3 of them officially come tomorrow but for now she was their friend and raced forward to hug first Elliot, then Hank apologising when he grimaced and horrified he had taken a bullet to his vest, he hadn't reported that and she ordered him to take off his shirt. The bruise on his chest was livid and remembering her own shooting a couple of years ago she ordered him to go get x-rays.

She then turned to Reid who was being bandaged by the paramedic until a doc could stitch the wounds. She went up to her good friend and waiting for the paramedic to step aside moved in to hug her. Reid groaned as her arm protested but Olivia told her to toughen up and then told her she was glad she was safe but come tomorrow she was going to tear shreds off her. Reid just shrugged and asked the paramedic if she was free to go. He told her she was but to get to hospital to get the wounds stitched ASAP.

Another bus had already left with the perp and Liam Doyle on board who was in charge of custody of him for now. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. He was not one of the three seen on the DVD and he had spat something at Reid in a foreign tongue. Definitely a hired gun. As more Police arrived she ordered Elliot to watch the scene until Gina Webb could get there then remove himself from the investigation. Troopers were being called in to help guard the scene as her officers had been involved in the incidents.

Olivia then drove Reid to the hospital where she got 8 stitches in her forehead and 3 in the front of her arm in the entry wound and 6 in the exit wound, She was given bandages, antibiotics, script for pain medication and something to clean the wound with. Olivia took her straight to the drugstore where the news of the shootings had already reached and Reid was being hailed a hero. Olivia rolled her eyes and handed over the script and told them to make a rush on it, Reid had to get home to the Mrs. Slightly intimidated they did so and they headed home.

The second Alex heard a car pull into the drive she wanted to get up, Maggie physically held her down and told her Reid would worry if she saw her standing. Maggie had to hold herself back as it was Alex who needed to see Reid first, hold her. The second Reid stepped through the door, pale, tired and a little worse for wear Alex broke down.

Maggie moved on instinct, out of the way as Reid hurried to her love and pulled her into her arms, holding her tight. Maggie moved over to Jett and cuddled into his side, sighing in bliss as he held her tight and she watched the couple become reacquainted. She hoped this would be heading towards the last of their suffering. Hopefully the man in hospital would talk and they could close the net around Standish.

Reid held her lover tight as she cried heart racking sobs that had Reid feeling guilty. She would do it again in a New York minute to keep Alex safe but she didn't have to like it. Sighing she pressed kisses to Alex's hair and murmured quietly to her that she was fine. Long minutes later she felt Alex pull away and look at her, relief evident in her eyes and mixed with worry as she tenderly caressed the bandage on her head and then raised the bloody sleeve of her shirt to look at the bandage on her upper arm

"You're Ok?" Alex asked

"Yes" Reid nodded

"Good" then Alex drew back and hit her hard on the chest, as hard as she could manage in her weakened state anyway, which was still enough to make Reid wince "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed, what would I do then Reid, I'm nothing without you" Reid could only stare in shock at Alex as it finally sunk in how much this woman cared for her. She really did love her, just as she loved Alex. She shrugged and said

"I'm not sure, but since I'm alive and well and we love each other how about we get married"

Everyone's jaws in the room dropped in shock, including Reid's. Had she really just said that? She had hadn't she. Oh boy, she hadn't meant to, she'd been thinking about it in the future but. Ok she was laying off the medication. She looked at Alex who was staring at her in shock and opened her mouth to retract the question. Nothing came out and dead silence prevailed until Abbie cleared her throat and Alex blinked out of her stupor.

Reid watched as her eyes sparkled and her face glowed and she gave a very excited and very un Alex like squeal and launched herself at her. Reid caught her with an 'oof' as Alex spattered her face with kisses and told her "Yes" repeatedly.

Oh My God, Reid thought, I just got engaged. To Alex Cabot! She said Yes. Elation hit her full in the chest then and she overcame her shock to capture her future wife's lips with hers.

"I love you soon to be Mrs Reid" she told Alex and Alex pulled back and looked at her, head tilted to the side before a grin spread across her features

"Alex Reid. Has a ring to it" she chuckled then sobered giving Reid her famous stare "I'm still mad at you though"

"U huh" Reid nodded too ecstatic to be intimidated and Alex harrumphed and crossed her arms across her chest

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alex asked and Reid looked at her blankly so Alex nodded over at a slightly dumbstruck Maggie. Oh Shit, Reid had forgotten her friend. She hurriedly stood and Maggie was in her arms before she could take a step, holding tight. Reid sighed. She was an ass, she had run off into the woods leaving Maggie alone and petrified out of her mind no doubt when the shots had rung out.

"I'm sorry Mags" she apologised and Maggie shuddered and held tighter

"You ever do that again and anything Alex can think up will seem like child's play. I swear I will skin you alive"

Fin walked past Reid and clapped her on her shoulder

"Wait until they start ganging up on you my friend" he chuckled and Reid looked distraught and her head swivelled to follow him out of the room. Everyone laughed at the comical look and Reid shot Jett a look

"What are you laughing at. What makes you think you're safe from their conspiring? You ever do anything to hurt Maggie and all 3 of us will be after you." She told him and then yelped when Maggie pinched her side.

"Hey, he hasn't asked yet, and who's to say I'll accept" she looked at her suddenly pale lover "He's a little slow, not good genes to pass on" she teased and Munch looked at him sympathetically

"That's what my 3rd wife said to me right before she left me for a man 20 years my senior. Of course he was about 20 million dollars richer too"

Jay came bustling back into the room advising food was ready and seeing her wife raced over to her to greet her with a deep kiss. Olivia started leading her out of the room wanting to eat. They barely made it out of sight when Jay squealed and came racing back into the room to hug Alex and then Reid who finally extracted herself from Maggie who went over to tease Jett some more.

The meal turned into a festive occasion as they celebrated. Jay dared to offer around alcohol. Reid didn't bat an eye as she continued to joke with Olivia but squeezed Alex's hand tight when she too also refused. It wasn't until after dinner when they were all lounging in the theatre room as they argued over what DVD to watch that Olivia found something in Max's collar as she pat him.

She handed Nathaniel to his Aunt Alex who was curled up on Reid's lap. She slipped off Max's collar and found a 4MB card taped to the inside of his collar. What the hell? She gave it to Jay who plugged it into a laptop and the laptop into the projector. The perps face popped up onto the screen and he spoke with a thick accent

"Alexandra Cabot, I am here to advise you that Standish has been neutralised. My boss is not happy with him, his greed made him stupid. His real name in Boris Kutslava, he is Chechen Mobster on the run after swindling my boss. He has been on the run 5 years. Targeting you was his downfall as I was able to locate him. You are free to live your life in peace. You will find the items he stole from your estate at Jimmy's Storage, Lower Manhattan. Locker 2257. You will also find information there to retrieve the money he blackmailed from you. I am sorry I took your dogs but I needed a method to deliver this message then leave the US before being captured. There will be no lasting side effects from the drug I gave them. Goodbye."

The final image he left them with was a close up of the 3 men who had made Alex's life a living misery. There was no way they were alive. It appeared they had been beaten and tortured before hung. There was nothing descript in the room to alert them to their whereabouts.

Everyone looked at each other in amazement. Had they just seen what they thought they had seen? Were they all safe now, was Alex's nightmare over? Alex sat staring at the blank screen before turning her eyes to Reid who watched her carefully. They stared at each other a long time before Alex asked

"Now, about that four bedroom Cabin?" and Reid laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Well this is it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for number 3 coming soon_

Abbie kept the disk as evidence and handed it over to her investigators a short time later when they arrived. Abbie introduced them to Sabrina Chambers and Steven Daniels. The pair were looking for accommodation for their time in Androck County. Everyone looked at Maggie who shook her head apologetically saying she was booked out and will be for a couple of weeks. Alex leant in and whispered in Reid's ear who murmured something back then nodded

"Well if Olivia and Jay agree they can have my cabin while I stay with my fiancé" Reid stated and earned herself a kiss from Alex. Olivia looked at Jay who shrugged, what was one more? So they agreed. They seemed eager to get moving on things but Abbie said there was no rush. Their target appeared to be dead and the main suspect was recovering in hospital from a gunshot wound. They were invited to spend the afternoon relaxing with them watching a DVD and having their earlier aborted grill for tea. They accepted graciously, tired from the last minute flight and the 3 hour drive up.

The Benson theatre room was set up with lounge chairs in a u shape along 3 walls. The lounge chairs had cup holders every couple of chairs and where two walls joined there was a corner peace which Olivia and Jay and Alex and Reid took full advantage of. There were beanbags spread out across the floors for those who couldn't fit on the couch. The far wall was blank and specially designed to act as a screen for the projector.

After much arguing they decided on Avatar and Jay put the DVD into the projector and Olivia utilised the remote. Half way through, before they got to the action packed ending they called intermission when the twins woke. Now was a good a time as any to have a meal. 1800. A bit early but OK. Jett carried Alex out to the back decking, Reid hovering and put out she couldn't carry her fiancé due to her sore arm.

Alex requested that her chair be brought out, it wasn't as much fun without Reid carrying her. Abbie explained the situation to the two Feds and they nodded in understanding as they watched. After dinner Olivia took Reid and Maggie to Reid's cabin while the Feds followed. Reid packed up her stuff and Maggie changed the bed linen and towels so they were fresh and left the Feds to it.

That night Reid slept with Alex for the first time in months. They didn't make love as Reid told Alex if she wasn't allowed to walk yet she certainly wasn't allowed to make love. They compromised by snuggling naked and Reid allowed a very long make out session that left them both shaking.

The next day Alex was interviewed by the Federal agents with Casey, Serena and Abbie present. Elliot, Olivia, Hank and Reid were all investigated. Reid was hounded by investigators over the shooting and refused to talk until she had a lawyer. When Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn and Casey Novak walked in saying they were her lawyers she grinned when the investigating officer paled. What an ass. She was put on light duties until the investigation was complete and her injury healed. She had no complaints as it meant she could sleep in longer with Alex, have lunch with Alex and go home early to Alex.

The Feds stayed for just over a week, Abbie left with them after hugging Alex goodbye and they were off to conduct further investigations in New York then Washington. The guy who shot at Reid was transported to a Federal prison where he would be watched. Apparently he was wanted by Interpol.

Two days after they left they reported they had found Alex's items stolen from her estate, plus a cabinet worth of paperwork that would have put Standish and his cronies away for a long time if they were alive. That same day, Olivia, Hank, Elliot and Reid were cleared for their actions on that fateful day. Reid's shooting was declared self defence. Reid rolled her eyes and said "Duh"

Toby and Max made a full recovery but were wary of strangers after that and everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could get.

Paige stayed on as their full time nanny and she became close friends with Jay, Alex and Kathy who were with her all day. Alex saw the doctor who was happy with her weight gain and had her doing some physio and assisted walking. Through grit and determination she could walk to the bathroom and back at night without having to wake Reid. Two weeks after she started walking Reid took her home to her cabin. Alex liked it but declared they needed something just a bit bigger to live permanently, but not now. Reid still took her to the Bensons while she was at work.

Jay's life became hectic because as soon as summer finished she shut down the old bar and brought in contractors. Some locals weren't happy without a bar around but she promised by the cold of winter they would have somewhere warm to eat and drink. With Paige, Kathy and Alex to assist with the twins she spent plenty of time at the Pub riding the contractors.

Chief Greene retired as declared and Olivia took over the reins. Elliot teased her mercilessly. She found she got stuck in the office longer but she was happy to delegate to Hank or Elliot to allow her out on the road occasionally. She watched as the twins seemed to grow each day and couldn't believe that in a few short months they would be turning 1. This time last year they were giving her kicks and pressing on her bladder.

JD's Bar and Grill opened just in time for Halloween and Jay went all out decking the place. Family and friends got first dibs on the restaurant. Jay had hired locals to work the bar and to waitress and chefs had lined up to sign up. Even though they were in a small town the bar had a huge reputation and people would come from surrounding counties for a meal.

Jay also hired a manager/accountant to look after the place so she could keep her relaxed lifestyle in place. Reid and Alex held their engagement party there when Alex was declared fit again. The doctor had wanted her to put on another 10 pounds but Alex had told him she was heavier now than she had been her entire life. He warned her to watch her appetite with her diabetes and also stated that her immune would be low for a while so take things extra easy if she felt down.

Olivia wasn't sure how Alex did it but she managed to convince the crotchety old County ADA to retire and surprise surprise she was elected in his spot. Reid was worried she would overdo it but prosecuting burglaries were a lot easier than rapes and murders. She still lived with Reid in their two bedroom cabin. Reid had been employed full time and was ecstatic with it. Her alcoholism was well in the past now and she had no issues with going to a bar and buying a coke. She was too proud of her life to mess it up.

As the weather became colder the tourists became less and they would have a few months break before the ski season started. Alex and Reid held their small commitment ceremony/wedding under grand tents on the Cabot estate. Olivia and Jett stood up for Reid, all three looked dapper in their black tie even though they complained about being choked. Jay and Maggie stood up for Alex and both bridesmaids wore blue and had their respective partners jaws open in appreciation.

Alex came forward next, on the arm of Don. She had never mended ties with her uncle Bill or any of mother's friends after turning her back on politics and declaring she was gay. Reid about swallowed her tongue when she saw Alex in her off the shoulder, slim fitting dress. It wasn't big or gaudy but it did scream money as they were real diamonds and not diamantes sewn into her dress.

The vows were written by Alex and Reid and not a dry eye was in the house after they described their love for each other. When the minister declared them married and they were informed to kiss Olivia had to clear her throat and threaten to break out the fire hose to break them apart.

The reception was held in another big tent after they used the gardens of the Cabot estate for their wedding photos. It would be the last Cabot function held at the estate as Alex was selling the estate, all proceeds to go to the County Police, Fire and rescue, Ambulance, Search and Rescue and Rangers and the up grading of their equipment. Olivia and Jett already had their eye on several pieces of equipment they wanted along with station renovations and upgrading vehicles.

Alex was officially changing her name to Alex Reid. Reid of course was humbled. Alex was keeping all her shares and other properties for their future children. The thought of kids made Reid's knees quake but she did well with Eli and the twins.

Security was tight for the wedding, the paparazzi had gone mad since Alex declared she was a lesbian and giving up the limelight to marry her love and live in a small town. Of course their pasts were delved into but it wasn't anything that either of them didn't expect. They gave interviews to a couple of reputable GLBT magazines and there had been an influx of GLBT's initially into Androck to see the place but it had all quietened down.

Alex sold her BMW and Reid her Toyota. Reid had her work vehicle and together they bought a standard Jeep 4WD that would keep Alex safe on the icy roads. Alex was trying to convince Reid to let her buy a 4 bedroom log cabin for her as a wedding present and was frustrated when Reid refused. Reid loved the place but she wanted to share equally with Alex, not have Alex buy her things.

It was the only cause for arguments between them. Alex swore after this everything would be 50/50. The cabin was beautiful, all log and nowhere near as grand as the Benson's cabin. Merely 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a study, open living area with a back deck and 2 car garage. There were no frills to it, just a great view across the lake and about 5 miles further out than the Benson residence.

Little did the Reid's know when the jetted off to the Caribbean for their honeymoon for 2 weeks that when they came back their friends had purchased the house and surrounding 5 acres for them as a combined wedding present. The Reid's were extremely surprised when Elliot pulled them over on their way back into town and told them there was a change in plans and to follow him. They drove carefully behind him on the icy roads, realising the extreme cold had come in while they were enjoying the balmy Bahamas'.

Initially they thought they were heading for the Benson residence but got the surprise of their lives when Elliot pulled down the drive of their dream home. Reid immediately shot her wife a look and Alex swore on her mother's grave that she hadn't bought it, she had promised not to. They only just got married, she didn't want a divorce.

When they pulled up to the front of the house behind Elliot they got out and looked at him quizzically. He merely handed over the key and told them the answer was inside and getting back in his patrol car left. Reid took her wife's hand and walked to the front door, inserting the key and hearing the lock turn. She didn't know what to expect when she opened the door but they got the shock of their lives at seeing the beautiful simplistic country style furniture that they both loved so much. Everything was wood toned with creams and a splash of dark earth tones too.

Spying the red roses on the 6 seater dining table Reid pulled Alex over. They admired the roses before opening the large card. Jay had written in the card that they all knew this house was meant for them and to help out their friends to start on equal footing they had all pitched in to buy the property. They had all signed it every last one of their friends.

Olivia and Jay signed, wishing them the best and they owed them weeks of babysitting. Kathy and Elliot, Casey and Blake (her now fiancé), Jett and Maggie (now living together), Munch, Fin, Don, Hank, Abby and Miranda (engaged themselves now, Abby felt she had better, Miranda had been dropping hints).

Serena and Sabrina (Serena had made a move the very first day Sabrina had come to Androck. Boldly handing the Federal agent a piece of paper with her phone number on it and telling her to call. Sabrina, straight and clueless, had thought she had meant as friends and had complied. Serena had courted her in a 3 week whirlwind relationship that had her head spinning, her body humming and her screaming Serena's name in ecstasy the night before she flew back to Washington. They had kept a long distance relationship going until with approval of supportive family Sabrina made the move to new York. She hadn't looked back and no commitment Serena had willingly given up her single ways.)

Even Matt and Paige Sullivan had chipped in their hard earned money to say they had paid for the outdoor setting and grill. Reid and Alex looked about their new home and couldn't believe the generosity of their friends, as they walked from room to room, looking in cupboards, checking out appliances and grinning at each other. They left the master bedroom until last and gasped at the huge 4 poster bed in Jarrah, bed tables and dresser in jarrah with a deep red comforter and red and black swirled carpet.

Opposite the bed French doors opened onto a private deck with a small Jacuzzi, enclosed by a small privacy fence and overlooking the lake. There was a small walk in robe and an en-suite bathroom with double headed shower, sink and enclosed toilet. The main bathroom had held a huge claw foot tub.

Heading back into the master bedroom Reid pulled her wife into her arms and grinned at her

"Well Mrs Reid, I do believe I have a hankering to christen that bed behind you"

Alex rose a brow "Is that right Ranger Reid?" she asked while walking her fingers down the centre of Reid's chest "What happens if our friends decide to pop in for a visit?"

"Oh they wouldn't dare, not tonight, which is why they are not here already. You can count on them being here first thing tomorrow though." Reid grinned as she grabbed Alex's wind breaker's zipper and slowly pulled it down.

"I love you Mrs Reid"

"As I love you Reid" Alex sighed just before her partner, her soul mate, her life captured her lips with her own and there were no more coherent sounds in the room for a long time.

THE END

(FOR NOW)

_**Changes 3 Teaser**_

Olivia cuddled into her wife and sighed when she felt Jay press back into her. She didn't want to get out of bed, she was content just to stay like this, her naked wife's back pressed up against her equally naked front as they enjoyed some early morning peace. Of course she had liked the way that her wife had woken her at 2am too. Hence why they were currently naked. She'd have to get up soon though and dress before the twins got up. She sighed and pressed closer to Jay. She was procrastinating today because it was her birthday. Her birthday's always hit her hard, especially since she was so much older than Jay. Jay just rolled her eyes and told her you were only as old as the person you felt. Olivia wiggled her eye brows and told her she was 36 then. But this year, this year was harder, this was a big milestone, this was the big 5 0.

Earlier that morning in the Reid household Reid had gotten up early to get Jake and Mia ready and to start breakfast while Alex had a shower. Alex was spending the day with Jay and Kathy to help organise Olivia's 50th birthday party. Paige was going to babysit all the kids as they did so. Alex didn't know how she did it but she had a real talent with them and they loved her and did everything she said. Alex hurriedly dried from her shower and dressed in slim jeans and a blue button up shirt before checking herself in the mirror. She still had it, not bad for a 42 year old as she grinned remembering earlier that morning. Well Reid still thought she had it if all that moaning and praying to God was anything to go by she chuckled and after pulling on some socks she padded her way out to the kitchen where she paused at the sight in front of her.

_**Hope you liked the couple of small teasers. Stay tuned for the real thing.**_


End file.
